Dhampir Meets Devil
by MovieVillain
Summary: While trying to free Tsubaki from the Imperator's control, Ragna has been teleported to a timeline where everything is fine before the Black Beast wreck havoc. He gets reunited with an old friend from childhood. Takes place in Chronophantasma for BlazBlue and season 1 for High School DxD.
1. Chapter 1

In the morning sky at the grassy field, there is a young man with spiky blond hair and green eyes lying down to look at the sky.

"I wonder what I'm going to do when I grow up," he wondered.

Suddenly, a young girl with black hair and violet eyes went by and tried to do the same, but she ended up about to slip. Having noticed this, he catches her before she falls.

"You should be careful on where you're stepping, miss," he said and as she looked at him, she makes a smile on her face.

Afterwards, they were seen lying down on the field together.

"Isn't the sky beautiful?" the boy said.

"Yes, it is," the girl said.

"I'll be damned if it rains in the middle of my sight."

Suddenly, the sky turns dark as rain comes pouring from it.

"Oh, shit! Let's go inside!" the boy stands up and grabs the girl as they run into the church he lives in. "This should do until the rain stops."

She calls on his attention.

"What?" he turns to her after closing the door.

"Thank you, mister, for showing this kindness towards me," she said.

"Not a problem. Let's introduce ourselves. My name is Ragna."

"My name is Akeno Himejima, but call me Akeno. Let's be friends."

"I agree."

As they hold each other's hands, their friendship is born. When the rain stops, they go into separate ways afterwards, but they know they'll meet each other again someday.


	2. Chapter 2

In the city of Ibukido, Ragna, who now sports white hair and has a right red eye, has won his fight Tsubaki, who is being brainwashed by the Imperator.

"Guh... Ngg..." she moaned due to her injuries.

"The Sealed Weapon Izayoi... The Murakumo Unit Prototype, huh? Sorry. I'm used to going up against that thing in your hand," her opponent puts his weapon, the Blood-Scythe, into his back. "Still, what is this strange feedback? It's way too weak."

"Calling me... weak?" Tsubaki is offended to what Ragna called her. "You..."

"Oh, sorry. I wasn't talking about you. But... I guess there's no point."

"What are you waiting for? Kill me already..." she pleaded.

"Don't be in such a hurry to die, idiot. You're Noel's friend, aren't you?" Ragna stated. "What a friggin' hassle."

"Noel... Noel... Jin... Noel... Makoto... Jin..."

"Hm?"

"This is your fault! It's your fault that Noel, Makoto, and Jin have..." Tsubaki ranted as the criminal has nothing to say about this. "If it weren't for you...! If it weren't for you! Noel, Makoto, Jin...They'd all be...! I will never forgive you. I'm going to kill you! To butcher you, Ragna the Bloodedge!"

"This sensation..." Ragna pulls out his sword. "Sorry about this, but I'm gonna have to destroy Izayoi."

Before he could do so, some kind of portal appeared above them as it warped them into somewhere unknown.

* * *

><p>The portal appeared in some other country as Ragna falls into three boys lying down on the field.<p>

"What the...?! What the hell?!" he panicked as he got up to see he's in some school. "What the hell is this place?!"

"This is Kuoh Academy," the guy with a shaved head replied calmly.

"And if you're wondering what is this country, this is Japan," the guy with the glasses added.

"Japan?! I thought that is one of the places the Black Beast destroyed!" Ragna screamed before realizing something. "Unless..."

"Hm?" the three boys wondered.

"That portal... it must have led me back in time before the Black Beast appeared!" the white-haired man realized. "In this time, no hierarchical cities are made, no seithr around the world, and I don't have a wanted poster."

"Um, who are you, and what do you mean of what you said?" the boy with brown hair asked.

"I'll tell you. My name is Ragna. Ragna the Bloodedge, and I assumed you don't even know me because I don't have a wanted poster," Ragna introduced.

"Wanted poster? What did you do anyway?" one of the boys, the one with a shaved head, asked.

"That's something you wouldn't understand."

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to," the guy with glasses stated. "Allow us to introduce ourselves. I'm Motohama."

"I'm Matsuda," the guy with the shaved head introduced.

"And I'm Issei. Together, we form the Perverted Trio!" the brown haired guy introduced last.

"I see..." Ragna muttered as he focuses next on the school that has high school girls with their school uniforms. "If I'm not mistaken, you guys enrolled here to ogle on the ladies to see their boobs and ass."

"How did you know?" Issei is surprised on what he knows.

"Lucky guess."

Just then, the four men took notice on the girls running on the field and a blond-haired guy went by with the ladies approach him.

"Judging by that guy, he looks charismatic with the ladies, and the only person I know who would be so charismatic with the ladies is..." Ragna muttered before he cuts his own statement. "Shit! What am I saying about? If that bastard were here, I'd..."

"Who are you talking about, Ragna?" Matsuda asked.

"Nothing, just nothing."

"Anyway, that's Kiba Yuto, class 2-C," Motohama spoked. "Basically, every girl in the school wants to sex him up."

"And every guy wants to mess with him!" Matsuda raised a fist.

"THAT TOOL! I DON'T GET IT!" Issei ranted on the guy who looks charming by the ladies.

_His attitude towards that guy is just like my attitude towards that little brat who stabbed me in the back years ago._ Ragna mentally commented in his mind. _If he doesn't act like that guy, I guess he and I could be friends, but would that make him jealous?_

"Hey, I got an idea, Ragna. Why don't you enroll here?" Matsuda said excitingly.

"Me? Go to school? I'm a grown man. I don't need to go to any sort of school," the criminal attempted to protest.

"Come on, it would be fun," Issei convinced.

"Yeah, but I'm not as perverted as you or your friends," Ragna added, but after some thought. "Fine, I'll join your school, but I'm not going to wear that uniform."

"Okay, then. Let's be friends," the perverted young man pulls out his hand to see what the grown man has to say.

"Okay, we're friends," was the latter's reply as he grabs his hand to shake on the deal.


	3. Chapter 3

Ragna and Issei are watching Matsuda and Motohama peeking on some place where girls are.

"Guys! My turn!" Issei begged.

"Why did I join these three perverted clowns in the first place?" Ragna muttered to himself on the predicament.

While trying to peeked, the two boys run, leaving him and Issei behind.

"If I'm not mistaken, the ladies must have caught them peeking," the criminal stated on the right result.

"You can say that again!" some angry girl arrived with the others and they're carrying kendo sticks. "Well, well, what a surprise."

"Wait, please. Don't hurt me," Issei sheepishly said with a nervous smile while sweating.

"Now, we're in trouble," Ragna knows the trouble.

"Issei, you perv!" the girl yelled as she and the girls started to hit the perverted student with their kendo sticks. She focuses her attention to the man with him and of course, she hits him as well.

"Ow!" Ragna exclaimed with pain.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Ragna," was the reply while breaking free from them.

"Well, Ragna, you're going to pay for peeping!"

"The hell you'd say?! I didn't peek on you!"

The girl wouldn't listen as she is about to strike her stick on him, but Ragna blocked it and toss her to a tree.

"Just so you know, I don't really enjoy beating up women, but there's no way I'm holding back so I can my ass kicked by one," he muttered before grabbing Issei and running. "Come on, you perv. Let's get out of here!"

With the girls chasing them, Ragna pulls out his sword on one hand and unleashes a wave of dark energy to knock them down.

"What the hell?" Issei looks surprised by the move the man made. "What did you do?"

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"If you want to tell me..."

* * *

><p>As soon as they escaped...<p>

"What the hell is that about?!" Ragna screamed as he grabbed Matsuda and Motohama and pinned them down to a wall. Issei is surprised on what he is doing to them. "Are you trying to get those ladies to kick our asses?!"

"We... we can explain!" Motohama pleaded with mercy.

The white-haired man angrily toss them aside to the grass.

"Anyway, did you two get to see any nip?" the boy started.

"Like I said, I'm not perverted like you gentlemen, so no!" Ragna stated.

"No, I didn't get to see any nip! I was too busy getting my ass handed to me for looking through a tit. I didn't get through because of you..." Issei ranted before his attention is switched to a girl with long red hair, blue eyes, and a large chest. The others, including Ragna, noticed her as well.

"Did you guys see that honey? Her sugar has got to be sweet!" Matsuda exclaimed.

"True that," Issei started blushing at the sight of her. "What is it about red hair?"

"Her name is Rias Gremory. 36-24-36, she's president of the Occult Research Club. Word around the school is she's from Northern Europe," Motohama explained.

"Do you have idea what research she has done so far?" Ragna asked.

"Well, she keeps things like that in secret, so I don't know," was the reply.

"I see..."

Ragna goes into deep thinking about that woman.

_Judging by this fact, she is some kind of creature. A demon or something. Gotta do my research with her._

"Anyway, I got something, so I'll leave you three alone," he started.

"Where are you going?" Issei asked.

"To do my own 'research'," was the reply before he leaves him and his two friends to do their own way of things.

As Ragna leaves, it would seemed that he started to get to know the timeline he is sent to.


	4. Chapter 4

Inside her headquarters, Rias is sitting on a couch to look at her chessboard.

"Who was that boy?" she asked.

"What boy?" Akeno asked from beside her.

"The kid who was sitting in the middle."

"Well, I think he's in class 2-B. If I remember right, his name is Issei Hyodo. Why? What makes you ask about him?"

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to know who he was, that's all," Rias makes a move on the white pawn. "Checkmate."

As she got up from the couch, Akeno looks at the chessboard for this move.

"Your trap is very easy to see through," the redhead commented before stripping herself naked to get ready for a shower.

"Sorry, I did my best to make it harder on you."

"Thanks. I'll look forward to next time. Also, there's another specific guy I saw."

"And what does he look like?"

"He has spiky white hair, wears a red coat, has a foul mouth, and is a rebel but has heart of gold."

Akeno thinks carefully of who that person is.

_With those descriptions... No way, it couldn't be..._

Just then, a giant black orb appeared, and as they see it, a little blonde pigtailed-girl wearing a black and red dress entered.

"Huh? Who are you?" Rias asked while still wearing her lingerie.

"My name is Rachel Alucard, and you are...?" the little girl replied before asking their names.

"I'm Rias Gremory."

"I'm Akeno Himejima," the black-haired woman introduced herself.

"What do you want?"

"I came here because I'm looking for this man," Rachel pulls out a wanted poster to show it at the two women. It's a poster of Ragna the Bloodedge with a face that looks ugly.

As she takes a look at it closely, Akeno started to look happy, hoping to get a reunion with the man she knows from childhood.

"Ragna..."


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as nightfall came, Ragna runs outside the club headquarters while crouching under the stone wall.

"The best reason I do this is because everybody has their guard down at night," he said to himself before hiding to a wall in front. _I can't just break into it by force, otherwise I'm going to be in big trouble._

He noticed there is a nearby hairpin so he picked it up to unlock the front door. As he entered...

"Now, I got to be sure no one's here."

Walking quietly, he checked on the series of doors. As he opened one, no one is in there. He repeats the process while doing stealth moves like crawling, crouching, and hiding.

"Good thing no one's here. Now, if I were that president, where would I hide those documents? I guess it's in her office."

Upon entering, he opens the door quietly to be sure no one's in there at the time. Luckily, this is the case. He looked around the room to see some interesting sights like the chessboard found on the table.

"She's quite an observer like the Rabbit," he muttered.

Ragna went into the desk and opened one of the drawers. He looked into the documents to see if he has any answers to the question he's been looking for.

"Now, let's see what that Rias chick is hiding."

Checking her profile, he started to read it.

"Well, that's about it. Hmm?" he noticed a paper has fallen into the floor. As he picked it up, he's in for a surprise. "Akeno? What the hell? Why the hell is she working for that devil bitch? Either way, instead of getting answers from this paper, I'm going to talk to her directly."

Arranging the documents perfectly and putting them back properly, he is ready to leave the headquarters. Upon leaving, he looks on his left and right outside to be sure no one is seeing this. Luckily, no one is there.

"Good."

Ragna locked the door to make sure there won't be any reports of false entry. As he went outside the school gate, he hears footsteps and saw a redheaded man running away with bags of money.

"What the hell?" he asked.

As the criminal approaches him, the white-haired man makes a punch from behind to knock him down. Upon looking at him closely, he knows he's a criminal.

"Now what do I do with this guy?"

It was then that he saw a wanted poster nearby of that guy, and his name is Jack Hanson. His bounty is about ¥1,000,000. Knowing what to do, he walks to a police station by downtown.

"Hey, officers," Ragna dropped Jack in front of their desk, and showed them his wanted poster. "Now, for the reward."

And the former got it.

"I guess this is a good start to get money while living in this timeline," he counted his money while walking. "If this Rias chick is quite secretive, that means people in this time don't even have a goddamn clue of the Black Beast, Seithr, or even Ars Magus. This means I have to keep a low profile like how she's doing. Now, for a place to get some sleep."

Checking in to nearby hotel, Ragna went to his hotel room, and lies down.

"I wonder how the others are doing in their time," he asked while looking at his right hand before drifting to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning at Kudo Academy...

"Now, class, this is our new student," the teacher said. "His name is Ragna the Blood- what?"

"Bloodedge. My name is Ragna the Bloodedge," Ragna corrected.

"Since your age is 24, it's good you're enrolled to the third year class."

As for Rias and Akeno sitting next to each and having thoughts on this moment...

_No doubt about it. That guy... is really Ragna the Bloodedge although he looked different from that wanted poster_, the former has her thought.

_Even though Ragna has white hair now, I can still that's really him when I first met him_, the latter has her thought as well.

"Hey, Ragna, sit here next to me!" Akeno exclaimed happily while pointing her finger at her left. As for where Rias is sitting, it's on her right.

"Well, Ragna, you can sit next to her if you want to," the teacher suggested.

"That's fine..." the criminal muttered before sitting on the desk next to the person whom he's been friends with as a child.

"Hello there, Ragna. It's nice to meet you again."

"Yeah, yeah, it's good to see you, too, Akeno," Ragna said with a smile while looking at Rias with scorn. "Is she the president of the club you're attending?"

"Why yes, she is," Akeno replied. "Why are you asking me that?"

"It's nothing anyway."

* * *

><p>After class, Ragna walked with Issei, Matsuda, and Motohama outside Kuoh Academy.<p>

"So, Ragna, what do you think of the third year students?" Matsuda asked.

"Nice," was the reply.

"Since Rias Gremory is in third year, did you get the chance to, you know...?" Motohama asked next.

"Hey, it's not like that, you jackass," Ragna knows what he is thinking then changed the subject. "Whatever. I broke into her club hideout last night."

"What?!" Issei, Matsuda, and Motohama screamed.

"That's about it," Ragna stated.

"You broke into the president's headquarters?" Matsuda asked.

"I'm curious to know what 'research' she's been doing," the criminal makes air quotes on the word, research. "I found something like her profile."

"So, what about her?" Motohama asked.

"That's something you people wouldn't understand," Ragna said.

Just then, a black-haired girl comes by wearing a different uniform, and Issei started to fall in love with her.

"Hey, Issei, who the hell is this?" the man with the red coat asked.

"Um..." the perverted young man started to explain.

After finishing his explanation that he has the brunette as his girlfriend...

"No, please god!" Matsuda said in shock.

"What?!" Motohama said in shock as well.

Unlike the two, Ragna remains calm, not to mention frowning.

"Guys, this is Yuma Amano, my girlfriend, and these are my good buds, Matsuda, Motohama, and Ragna," Issei makes the introduction.

"It's nice to meet you!" Yuma said cheerfully to the three friends.

"And here's the best part, dudes," Issei explained. "She. Asked. Me."

"Congratulations," Ragna muttered as another contrasting reaction Matsuda and Motohama. "Want me to accompany you?"

"No, we're good."

"I thought so."

As soon as Issei and his girlfriend left the them, Matsuda and Motohama are in tears.

"Dude, you betrayed us!" the latter exclaimed.

Suddenly, Ragna grabs both of them and slam their heads to each other.

"Shut up, you damn numbskulls! It's normal to have a girlfriend," he said before leaving them. "Issei's right. You will get yours someday."

* * *

><p>He walked into the part of town to see various places.<p>

_At least this is a very cultural timeline. I don't have to worry about the NOL_, Ragna thought while looking. Suddenly, he sees Tsubaki is about to make an attack on him, so he blocks with his Blood-Scythe.

"Ragna the Bloodedge!" the redhead screamed.

"Oh, shit! Not you again!" the criminal said and with quick thinking, he knocks her down with a punch. "I'll tell you the truth, personally."

Dragging her to his apartment, she woke up from his bed to see him.

"Huh? Why? Why are doing this?" Tsubaki asked. "Why-?"

"Shut up. You're so talkative," Ragna sits next to her, and she looks behind him to see her Izayoi is on the table. "I don't want to kill you because you're a friend of Noel's."

"But she doesn't truly belong in this world!"

"I know that. She is just a distortion never meant to exist. Must have talked to Terumi or Hazama, whatever he calls himself," the man started to get some alcohol to clean up a wound she got from their last fight before. Although she feels a little pain, she started to feel better.

"Thank you."

"No problem. I know Noel is your best friend, and Jin is your boyfriend. That's why I spared you so that you can go back to them and apologize to them. With that, you will know the NOL is up to no good."

"But the NOL is preserving peace."

"I know that, but that's bullshit. You'll have to find out on your own and choose who do you really fight for."

Tsubaki started to stand up from the bed, despite her injuries, but she falls down to it.

"Save your strength," Ragna gets her Izayoi and locks it down by one of the drawers as he started to leave.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm going to find my own answers. When you're feeling better, I'll help you."

Tsubaki is about to say something, but she finds she is unable.

"I know what you're going to say. I may be a criminal, but I'm not heartless," Ragna said and before leaving, he puts up a smile. "Get some rest. I'll be back before you know it."

Without a word, she obeys and lies down on the bed to get better.


	7. Chapter 7

By the afternoon, Ragna is watching the Occult Research Club from a distance. In fact, he has planted a bug by the office and looks through the room with a set of binoculars and is wearing headphones.

"Now to see what that devil is scheming."

"I see," Rias said while the criminal is listening on the conversation.

"You were right 100%," the white-haired little girl said.

"Yeah, he totally called it," Akeno added.

Unbeknownst to her is that her old friend is watching the meeting with the binoculars and listening on their conversation.

"I'm just glad I asked you two to keep a close eye on him," Rias commented.

"Yup," the little girl said.

"Just what the hell that chick wants with Issei?" Ragna asked.

"What's next?" Akeno asked. "What do we do with him now?"

"We need to make the preparations immediately. That's all we can do. Everything else depends on him," Rias makes a move on her chessboard.

"Like the rabbit..." Ragna muttered from the rooftop.

"Like me what?" Rachel appeared beside him.

"Oh, it's you. What do you want, Rabbit?"

"Just to check your progress so far. To think you got the nerve to spy on that woman."

"Hey, I need to know if she has more power than you, vampire," Ragna makes a defense.

"I doubt you could know how powerful she really is, you foul creature."

As Ragna continues to look into the meeting, Akeno looks by the window to notice him.

"Hey!" she exclaimed and the others noticed that.

"Shit!" the criminal knows he is in trouble so he runs away from the rooftop he's hanging on to so that he can find a disguise. Luckily, he finds one, and puts on the janitor's uniform.

As the three girls of the Occult Research Club went to that room, they see a janitor cleaning up, and they don't know it is Ragna in disguise.

"Hey, if you're looking for your stalker, he just left," he said.

"Right, thanks," Rias said as she and the other two left the room.

Ragna takes off the uniform afterwards, and proceeds to make another look into their headquarters in the night.


	8. Chapter 8

Ragna is seen outside the club headquarters, but as soon as he tried to open the door with the hairpin, it suddenly opened.

"Hmm?" he asked, but he knows what is going on. "I have a bad feeling."

As soon as he entered the same office, that is where he gets the bad feeling coming up.

"So you must be Ragna the Bloodedge," Rias spoke as he takes a look at her.

"Rias Gremory," Ragna gritted his teeth on her arrival.

"Rachel told me you were snooping into my office last night so that you can get information about me."

"Goddamn rabbit!" Ragna confirmed it. "I know you're there, Akeno. Show yourself."

That is when his old friend from childhood appeared beside the redhead.

"Hello, Akeno," he said with a smile.

"Hello, Ragna," the black-haired girl approaches him with a smile on her face. "So you are Ragna the Bloodedge, after all."

"So you two know each other?" Rias asked on their relationship.

"We know each other years when we were kids, Miss President. He helped me go inside his home, a church, when I was a Fallen Angel hybrid. We got to know each other that day before we went to our separate ways. That's what happened before I met you, of course," Akeno replied.

"I see..."

"Rias, I want you to tell me what's going on. I mean, I'm not from this timeline. I just went here by some portal, that's all. If I'm not mistaken, Akeno is from this timeline. She just visited me on that time when I was a kid," Ragna could provide a good explanation.

"You're right about that, Ragna," Akeno confirmed the last statement. "Not to mention you earned quite a reputation."

She pulls out a wanted poster of her childhood friend that has an ugly picture of him, not to mention a bounty of 90,000,000,000 dollars.

"Tch!" Ragna looks annoyed of this, especially with the picture. "Just so you know, that picture doesn't look like me at all! I hope someone gets a better artist to redo it!"

"I hope so, too."

"Now, stay out of this, Akeno. This is between me and your boss."

"So what do you want to know, Ragna?" Rias asked.

"Besides the fact I already know your profile that you're a devil and Akeno is now one ever since she started working for you, I need to know what do you want with Issei," the criminal demanded while approaching her.

"Oh, nothing. Just because he looks interested."

"The hell you'd say?! I think there's more than that."

"I think you got me this time, Ragna," the redhead smiled to confirm his statement.

"You know, I want answers from you, but for me, I think the best way to get answers is..." Ragna pulls out his Blood-Scythe as if he is going to start a fight. "to beat the shit out of you."

"As I suspected. Let's do this outside, shall we?"

The three are teleported outside by the school sports field. Rias also has a blond-haired guy and a little white-haired girl accompanying her.

"If you want to fight me, fight my servants first to see how good you are," Rias stated.

"Alright then," Ragna commented as he readies his weapon.

"I'll be watching," Rachel teleported, and she is not alone. She has Valkenhayn accompanying her. "To see how you have grown in power so far."

"I thought so."

"I'm an Observer after all," the latter agreed as he has Nago to sit on.

"I bet you will lose to those women," Valkenhayn commented with a deadpanned expression.

"What the hell did you say, old man?!" Ragna heard the insult.

"Nothing..."

Ragna is in for a fight against the blond guy.

"My name is Kiba Yuto, and I'm first," Kiba pulls out a sword and he charges on the former, who blocks his attack with the Blood-Scythe.

"You're fast, but I'll remedy that," the white-haired man lands a punch on his opponent's face. He attempts to make a slash but the guy blocked it.

"That sword of yours is powerful. Let's see who has the most powerful sword."

The two men exchanged blows in the process. Ragna dodges by swiping from behind and makes a sword swipe which Kiba blocks it.

"You want to see something powerful? Here's one," the criminal makes a low sword stab, then a sword slash from lifting his arm. Finally, he grabs his leg and tosses him to the ground, defeating him. "Guess he's done."

"Now, allow me to step in," the white-haired girl appeared.

"Listen, you little brat, why don't you just go home and leave this one to me?"

As soon as he asked this question, she runs after him and throws a strong punch to his face that he is sent flying.

"What the hell?" Ragna asked.

"It looks like you're underestimating me, Ragna the Bloodedge, and my name is Koneko Toujou," the girl puts up a fighting stance.

The criminal charges at her with sword slashes, but she dodges them in every turn and lands a punch and kick to him.

"She's tough," Ragna puts his sword on his back and puts up a fighting stance. "You know what, I'll be fighting with fists instead."

He charges onto her, and they make equal punches. That's when they exchange blows.

"I admit you're good. That's what the description meant on that poster you're really strong," Koneko commented.

"Well, let's see how'd you like this," Ragna sends a swipe kick to her head which she dodges that, giving him the chance to send an uppercut towards her.

"It looks like Koneko has been defeated so it's my turn," Akeno steps into the fight with her childhood friend and she has a happy expression.

"As usual, you're all cheerful for a fight," the latter said while having his sword ready by hand.

"Not to mention it's good to fight you again," she said with a sadistic expression.

_As usual, her S&M side hasn't changed one bit, and I assumed the entire club is aware of it. At least she is not as sadistic as those three figures I fought against in my time_, Ragna muttered before he asked her a question. "Akeno, remember the time I made my promise?"

_Years ago..._

_He and Akeno are engaged into a wooden sword fight in the church, and the latter wins this one._

_"You're good, Akeno. Let me tell you one thing; if I fight, I will never give up. I'd stay strong to the end."_

Back to reality...

"Yes, I remember your promise, Ragna," the black-haired woman said as they walked in circles while facing each other.

"Now, let's settle the score, Akeno Himejima," her old friend said. "There is no holding back this time."

"Of course not, silly," Akeno said with sadism on her face. "Now let's fight, Ragna the Bloodedge!"

She sends a lightning attack which he blocks it with Blood-Scythe. Upon sending a barrage of those lightning, he blocks them with his sword. Then, he charges at her to make a slash which she dodges it. Realizing she's about to attack from behind, he quickly swipes from behind and goes to his left to dodge a stream of lightning she's emitting from her hands. Next, he sends a wave of dark energy from his sword which she dodges it. However, he made this as a ruse to get behind her in an attempt to attack from behind, but she dodges that.

"You're good, Ragna, but..." Akeno sprouted wings as she started to fly in the air. "What can you do about this?"

"Simple, Akeno," Ragna is not fazed by this and jumps high to reach her. "I'll just jump high!"

His sword is covered with that same energy and he sends a slash to send it to knock her down to the ground, but she dodges it. She sends lightning attacks on him so he has to run away from them. As she sends one directly at him, he blocked it with his sword. Afterwards, he redirects the lightning back at her to knock her down to the ground. Next, he puts his sword on his back as his right hand is filled with dark energy. With it, he charges at her for a punch which she dodges it, but he turns it around to land the hit. She is sent flying straight before Ragna jumps high to send a kick to her chest.

After this, Ragna holds her hand to help her get up.

"Are you okay?" he asked with concern.

"Yes, I'm okay," Akeno replied.

"I guess I won against you."

"Yes, you did."

"Now, it's time to fight the president herself."

As for Rias watching this fight while sitting beside Rachel and Valkenhayn...

"That boy is such a formidable warrior, taking down my servants like that including my unbeatable champion. Now, it's my turn," the redhead steps for the fight, and Ragna is ready to confront her. He charges at her with his sword which she blocks it by summoning some giant red circle in front.

"Damn!" Ragna muttered as he charges at her with slashes and stabs from his sword, but she keeps blocking it with that circle. As soon as he makes another charge, she quickly grabs on his collar and slams him down to the soccer net. "That bitch is quite strong!"

"I heard you're the strongest man in your time, Ragna the Bloodedge. Don't tell me you've grown weary of our fight so quickly?" Rias asked with a smile on how easy it is to beat him.

"Shut up. Just because you can manipulate that energy," he attempted to get up.

"Let's see if you can handle this," Rias has her emblem appearing in front of her. "Game over."

With those words, she sends a destructive energy attack. Ragna releases dark energy from his sword to counter this. That is one lucky move.

Akeno is seen watching the fight as she sits beside Rachel.

"That is unbelievable," she commented.

"It is," the latter added while drinking tea.

"If I'm not mistaken, his right arm is not human, is it?"

Back to the fight, Ragna will have to activate his full power.

"You know, if that's the way you fight, I'll show you my true power."

"Oh, here it comes," Rachel muttered.

"Restriction 666 Released, Dimensional Interference Field Deployed! BlazBlue, Activate!" the white-haired man activates his power from his right arm, and as he did, he is complete covered with dark energy. "Now, Rias, let's get it on!"

"Well then," Rias sends another energy attack to which he dodges that to make the attack, even though she blocked it. However, this is just a ruse for him to make a punch so strong with the Azure in him that it breaks her shield. "What the...?"

"No way!" Akeno commented with surprise on what her friend from her childhood days just did.

Next, Ragna sends a punch to the president to send her flying, and then a kick down to the ground. Just as she is about to send another energy attack, he quickly sends a slash to hit her directly with.

"So that's the power of the Azure Grimoire," the black-haired woman commented.

This is not over for Ragna as the president sprouted wings to fly high. She throws a barrage of her energy towards, but he has the chance to dodge them. Next, he jumps up high to send an attack from his sword, but she blocks it with her shield once again. As he kept doing this while jumping repeatedly, she kept on blocking it while flying. Eventually, Ragna sends a punch towards her face to throw her down to the ground.

Despite the damage she got from him, Rias puts up a smirk as a sign of not giving up this easily. She has her left hand sprouting with energy.

"It's time to end this," she said.

Realizing what she is going to do, Ragna has his right hand charge with the power of the Azure. Then they charge at each other with those energies from their respective hands, and they clashed.

As the two dark energies clash, they just cancelled out on another, throwing them away from each other. Suddenly, Rias noticed some giant dark energy grab on to her, and it was Ragna doing this.

"Be devoured by darkness!" he said his attack to slam her down to the ground.

It looks like Rias is defeated.

"Now, tell me. What do you want with Issei?" Ragna approaches her while pointing his sword and turned back to normal.

"He may be in danger, that's what. Do you know that chick he's with?" Rias answered.

"You mean Yuma?"

"That's right. Here's a picture of what she really is."

As soon as Rias gives him the picture of Yuma's true nature, Ragna is in for a surprise.

"I should have known..." he muttered with his teeth gritting.

"Exactly. I have a feeling he might be in danger, so I'm giving you the duty to make sure he's protected."

"Don't worry, I'll be sure of that," Ragna agrees on the mission while his opponent gets up from the ground.

"If he dies, then..."

"Then you'll resurrect him as one of you. I'll make sure that doesn't happen."

That is when he left the school field after the statement.

"So let's see if he will succeed," Rachel approached the president.

"Or Issei will become one of us," Rias added.


	9. Chapter 9

At the next Sunday morning, Issei is waiting for his date, but unbeknownst to him, Ragna is nearby watching him. In fact, the criminal has a newspaper on his head so that he won't be caught.

"He's waiting for his date," the man wearing a red coat commented. "What the hell?"

He saw some chick giving Issei a flyer, and it has a black circle which he knows what that signature.

"That scheming devil..." Ragna muttered as if he knew this is what will be used in case the boy dies.

"It's not nice to say that about my president," Akeno appeared beside him.

"Akeno, what are you doing here?"

"Well, the president told me to accompany on your mission. Also, now that she knows of our relationship, she allowed me to hang out with you."

"That's good news. I've waited for this after many years."

"So did I."

It was then that they hold hands and started to follow them as soon as Yuma arrived to start her date. While walking through town, a conversation occurred between the two friends.

"Ragna..." Akeno started.

"Hmm?" the white-haired man got her attention.

"How did your hair turned from blond to white? And, also how did your right eye turned from green to red?"

"Hmm. I remembered that when we become friends, we should share each other's secrets, so I should tell you," Ragna explained. "It's because of the trauma from seeing my home, the church, burned down, and my right arm being cut off."

"How did you home got burnt and lose your right arm?" his friend asked.

"Well, it's all because of an asshole named Yuki Terumi, that's who. He started this shit. Also, my bro-," the criminal cuts off the explanation of the second statement, not wanting to reveal to her about a dark secret until he met this guy again. "I mean, he has a minion who chopped off my right arm with a sword, and being left to die with the church burning down. To top it off, he kidnapped my sister, Saya. Since then, my hair turned white from it. As for my right eye turning red, when Rachel saved my life, she bit me. That is because she's a vampire. I gained the Azure Grimoire as my new right arm, and that's how my right eye turned red, leaving my left eye green."

"That is quite a tragedy," Akeno commented.

"Yeah, it is. I'll find that jackass Terumi, and make him pay for this. As for his minion, you don't want to meet him."

"Why not?"

"Because you wouldn't understand if I tell you immediately."

They followed Issei and Yuma to a clothes shop to see them shopping. Ragna is finding himself to shop clothes for himself thanks to Akeno.

"Tell me again why do I have to buy these clothes?" the white-haired asked while carrying the items.

"Are you going to wear that black outfit and red coat all the time?" the black-haired girl replied. "Now that you're living in this time, try wearing something else besides your usual outfit."

Come to think of it, Ragna sees Akeno wearing a white dress for the occasion.

"Okay, fine," the former begrudgingly agreed on the matter.

The next stop is some ice cream parlor, and the two childhood friends have their orders. Ragna has the banana split while Akeno has the strawberry ice cream.

"Now that I talked to you about my plan to avenge my tragedy, I want to know if you're going to do something about that Fallen Angel father of yours who wasn't there when your human mother got killed," the former said after he takes a bite. As soon as he said the statement, Akeno has a grim expression. "I know. You don't want to talk about what happened before I met you, although you already shared that story with me before I lost my home. Is that why you became a devil?"

"Couldn't you tell?" his friend turns to a smile.

"I could tell already. Let me if you got your revenge complete."

As soon as the criminal caught Issei started ogling at Yuma's breasts, he flicks a piece of chocolate ice cream from the banana split to his face with a spoon. Luckily, he runs away with Akeno before he could get caught.

"I wonder what was that about," the latter asked.

"That boy... Why do I have to keep an eye on that perverted man?" the former asked grouchily.

"Because Miss President assigned you to."

"Yeah, but I'm not pervert material."

The last stop is on the fountain.

"You're not going to watch, Akeno?" Ragna asked.

"You go on ahead, Ragna. I'll go back to report this to the president," his childhood friend replied with a smile.

"Well then. Go ahead."

"Thanks. It's been forever since we got to hung out like this."

Those are the words Akeno said to Ragna before teleporting to headquarters.

"Now then..." the latter continued on his mission.

He saw the two are in a moment where Yuma requested a moment with Issei.

"Would you die for me?" Yuma asked with a sinister expression.

"Huh?" Ragna asked.

"I want you to die for me," the girl said.

She has her outfit ripped as it was replaced with a black outfit like a dominatrix, and has grown black feathered wings.

"Shit shit shit! I knew something's not right with her!" Ragna exclaimed while watching. "She is a demon!"

"Well, I have to admit. I did have some fun today. Considering how naive and childish you are, things could have been much, much worse. Thanks a lot for the gift, too. Very nice," Yuma stated with a sinister expression before summoning a red energy spear. "But, even so..."

"Yuma, wait! Please!" Issei pleaded.

"It's time to die!"

Just before she could drive her spear on the young man's chest, it was stopped by the arrival of the Blood-Scythe.

"What the...?" Yuma is surprised on how her attack is stopped. She and Issei looked to see Ragna is doing this.

"I don't think so, bitch!" the white-haired man send a strong punch to her face that it sends her flying to the side of the fountain. Then he turns to the brown-haired teenager. "Are you okay, Issei?"

"Yes, I am," was the reply before they turned their attention to her.

"Well, well, if it isn't Ragna," the demon isn't bothered on the criminal's interference.

"Bitch," Ragna muttered under his breath.

"I thought you'd be happy to see our date. After all, you said 'congratulations'."

"Yeah well, that was before I know what a bitch you are."

"Now that you're here, you can die together!" Yuma summoned another spear to throw it on their direction, but Ragna stopped it with his right hand.

"Issei, stay out of this!" the latter demanded before breaking the item. With his sword on his arms, he is ready for a fight. "Now that you've showed us what you really are, who is the son of a bitch hiring you to kill him?"

"My, you're dying for an answer. Let's see if you can survive our fight," the demoness summoned a red spear as Ragna charges at her. As she throws it, he immediately cuts it down. Ragna tried to cut her down with his sword, but Yuma has the spear on her hand to block his attacks. After exchanging blows, they jumped away from each other. While he is catching his breath, she makes an evil smile on her face.

Next, she summoned two spears to throw at him, but he blocks them. As she charges, he attempts to make an attack from the side which she dodges that. Upon repeating the same step, he summons dark energy from his sword to stop the spears. When Yuma tried to throw a barrage of spears on him, Ragna dodges that by jumping up high, and she flies up high as they clashed before landing.

"That is one awesome fight!" Issei cheered. "Go, Ragna! Beat up this bitch!"

"Issei, I appreciate you're cheering for me, but get the hell out of here!" the criminal yelled.

"I must admit you're quite strong, Ragna, especially with that power from your right arm. Just what is that?" Yuma asked.

"That's none of your business, asshole."

"Sure it isn't. I like to get your power, but I'll do that some other time."

Ragna charges at her with his sword to make a slash, but she flies up to throw two spears. Although he blocks one, the other is thrown to see Issei's chest. As the latter tries to get it, it just disappeared.

"Why, you...!" he growls to make another attack, but she dodged that.

"I'll see you around, Ragna," was the last thing she said before flying away.

As soon as the dark sky disappeared, Ragna saw a giant red circle surrounding Issei who has dropped to the ground and is about to die from the injury he got. Rias appeared from that.

"It looks like you failed your task, Ragna," Rachel appeared beside the redhead.

"Oh, shut up, Rachel," the gruff man stated. "That bitch has caught me off guard that's all."

"Sure it is."

All Ragna can do now is watch Rias resurrect Issei with her power.

"Ragna, take him home, would you?" she instructed.

"Gladly."

He directs Issei to his home by his bedroom and walked back to his apartment to check on Tsubaki.

* * *

><p>As he went to his apartment for the night, Ragna saw Tsubaki is still doing fine.<p>

"Are you doing fine, Tsubaki?" he asked softly.

"Yes, I'm doing fine, Ragna. This black-haired woman took care of me while you're away," she said while eating her dinner which is fish.

_Akeno..._ Ragna is glad that the devil is taking care of the NOL official. "So, if you get better, what's next?"

"I don't know. Now I know you're really a good person as she described, I'm not sure," was the reply.

"I see... Well, get some sleep. I'm sure you'll think of something."

When it's time to get some sleep, Ragna is sleeping on one side of his bed with Tsubaki occupying the other side. The former isn't sleepy yet while pondering a thought in his head.

_I wonder what she will do when she has her answers?_


	10. Chapter 10

The next day at school...

"Stop screwing with me, guys. You seriously don't remember meeting Yuma?" Issei asked.

"Nah, dude. Name's not ringing any bells," Matsuda replied.

_That bitch knows how to cover her tracks by erasing evidence of her existence including memories,_ Ragna pondered. _I hate to think about it, but it's for the best if they don't understand the world around this time._

"I'll say it again. You never introduced us to a chick, and it's impossible that you have a girlfriend," Motohama added.

"That doesn't make any sense!" Issei pulls out his cellphone from his pocket.

_Neither is with that goddamn bitch..._ Ragna added with thought.

"Her e-mail address is right here!"

As he looked into it, the girl's e-mail is not shown. Afterwards, Issei and his friends take notice on Rias, but Ragna has a frowning expression on his face. Come to think of it, he saw her smiling at Issei as she walked right past them.

"Filing that image away for later," Matsuda stated.

"Good thing I'm not thinking about that in my head," Ragna added.

"There's just something about her. She's like a nutty redheaded princess, you know," Motohama added.

"I agree with you on that one."

"Hey, maybe you've been watching too much porn and it's making your head crack!" Matsuda changed the subject of their conversation.

"Look, I'm not crazy! I know what happened, okay?!" Issei protested before turning to Ragna. "Hey, Ragna! Help me out here! You saw what happened on that Sunday, right?"

"Sure, Issei, I saw what happened," the latter spoke with his arms crossed while putting his back on the wall.

"See? He saw it because he followed me around!" the boy has hope that the grown man believed him.

"You're hanging out by yourself," Ragna said with a smile to tease him.

"WHAT?!" Issei screamed. "RAGNA!"

"Is that true?" Matsuda asked.

"Yes, it's true," the criminal replied. "He's going to a clothes shop by himself, he's eating ice cream by himself, and most importantly, he's hanging out on that fountain by himself."

Issei is infuriated with what Ragna said as if he didn't see Yuma at all when in fact, he really did see her.

"Why you!"

He attempted to make an attack, but the latter dodged that easily by quickly sweeping from the side, getting his head hit by the wall.

"Why did you...?" he asked before the man covered his mouth.

"They wouldn't believe you anyway if you told them," Ragna said with a serious tone.

"Anyway, come by my place to get to craziness over with and watch my treasured collection of DVD porn!" Matsuda exclaimed happily.

Ragna heard two girls passing as they called them out for jerking off and that they're so gross.

_Good thing those girls are on my side_, he thinks mentally with a smile.

"If you three are going to do that shit, count me out," he walked down the staircase.

"Hey, Ragna," Motohama called on him.

"Hmm?" he answered his call from behind.

"On that night, I saw you getting a fight with president of the Occult Research Club."

This statement puts Issei and Matsuda for a surprise.

"What?!" the former yelled.

"What happened?!" the latter asked.

"I saw it all. On that night, I saw him snooping around the headquarters, and before you know it, Rias has caught him red-handed. They were outside and Ragna is using kind of power to take her and the rest of her staff down," Motohama explained to the two.

"He is kind of overly dramatic. What's up with that anyways?"

_Was Motohama there on that night? I'm going to be in big trouble,_ Ragna looks uneasy on this piece of information being shared as he is sweating and looking nervous.

"Hey, maybe that's his deal. Maybe Ragna is into some drama club and rehearsing for some kind of play," the glasses guy continued on.

_Play? What the hell?_ the man thought in surprise.

"Come to think of it, Rias and her staff like her Vice-President, Akeno Himejima, are his co-stars. I think there was some kind of explosion and some special effects to make it. I don't know what just happened to make him use that kind of power, but it's wild you should see it."

While he's talking, Ragna is filled with relief.

_Thankfully, Motohama's a total idiot. I'm just relief to escape this trouble._

* * *

><p>As soon as Ragna goes to the classroom to start his lesson, the class are about to be greeted by a new student.<p>

"Class, meet Tsubaki Yayoi!" the teacher introduced and the new student entered.

"Oh, crap!" Ragna looks surprised.

"Wait, you know her?" Akeno asked.

If being introduced by her is not enough, she sits to the left side where Ragna is.

"What the hell are you doing here?" the latter asked in a whisper looking irritated.

"I thought about getting close to you by enrolling to this school," the former replied with a whisper and her voice looks gentle.

"How did you get yourself enrolled?"

"Besides the fact you got a lot of money from catching criminals, that red-haired woman and her assistant pulled some strings to convince the students of my background."

"Rias... Akeno..." Ragna glared at the two busty figures, making them smile sheepishly.

* * *

><p>"What the hell is that about?!" Ragna scolded both Rias and Akeno once class is over as he has them pinned to a wall.<p>

"That girl is not from this time like you so she needs to be guided," Rias replied calmly.

"But not like this."

Ragna walked away to let them go from his interrogation.

"Ragna, what happened on that day? Where's your younger brother and sister? What happened to them?" Akeno asked.

As soon as he heard the second question, he looks cold on the matter.

"I'm sorry, Akeno, but it's something you wouldn't understand."

Ragna left the building afterwards.

"Wow, you may be close friends with him, but he's being distant on secrets," Rias commented to her second-in-command.

"I just don't get him. He may be foul-mouthed and rebellious, but he's a nice guy," Akeno stated while watching him.

"Why don't we spy on him to see what he's hiding?"

"That's what I wanted to do."


	11. Chapter 11

After school, Ragna has decided to take a walk around town to learn his new surroundings in the time he was sent into.

_I must admit living in this time looks nice. No NOL, no Black Beast. Those are the good things in this era. I wonder if I can bring any souvenirs into my era if there is a way to bring me back there._

While he's taking a walk, he is unaware that Rias and Akeno are following him from behind as he makes his stop by the bookstore. Of course, they would have to avoid been spotted by him. He walked into the section where there are pornography books where he looks bitter at it.

"Why the hell is that kind of book existing?" Ragna said with irritation before walking to another section.

"So this guy doesn't like pornography books," Rias take note on that while she and Akeno are hiding their faces with books. "Interesting."

"He's a straight man after all," the latter added.

Ragna buys a book regarding myths. Besides, he's living in this time by Japan, so for him, he should learn about legends. He goes to an arcade shop.

"Hmm. Maybe I should take a break from this mayhem on the last days," he smiled.

As he goes inside the arcade, he pays 50 yen to get tokens. If Rias and Akeno are planning to follow him there, they got tokens as well.

_What game should I play first?_ Ragna thought with wonder before he saw a simulation of a sword fighting game. _My call..._

"Ah, young man! Would you be interesting in this game? Insert two tokens!" the presenter said as the criminal arrived.

Ragna insert two tokens as the helmet appeared on his head and played the game.

"This guy is so into fighting," Rias commented.

"It's because ever since his tragedy. He swears to find this Yuki Terumi person and make him pay," Akeno added while taking notes.

"I see..."

As soon as Ragna finishes his game and got a high score, he won 50 tickets. He keeps on playing the game until he got a total of 1,000 tickets. Once that is done, he buys a stuffed animal, a rabbit, worth the exact price.

"Wow, I never thought he's good in that game," Rias looks interested.

"Well, Miss President, when Ragna and I were kids, we used to play together and he usually won. That is until I won against him in a spar," Akeno added.

"You won?"

"Yup. At least we're even from our fight that other night."

As he left the arcade where it's almost nighttime, Ragna notices a girl is being harassed by a motorcycle gang.

"Hey, you punks should leave her alone!" he exclaimed as he approached.

"Who asked you?" as one member gets his knife, the white-haired man grabbed his wrist and toss him to one.

"Get him!" the leader pointed at him as the other thugs went on to beat him.

Luckily, Ragna simply beats the crap out of them so easily without using his Blood-Scythe and Azure Grimoire.

As the two busty girls from the Occult Research Club saw this...

"At least he knows how to not use that sword and grimoire," Akeno commented.

"Well, that's good for him, Akeno. He knows that people like us have to keep our existence as non-human a secret," Rias added.

Ragna is done beating up the members and he's heading for the leader.

"Why you!" the latter attempted to make a punch, but the former makes a punch to his face fast. Once that is done, he is about to kick him, but he saw the guy's wanted poster that has bounty of ¥1,000,000.

With this...

"Here's the guy," Ragna brings the guy into the nearby police station, and he got his reward as he left. "That would teach that asshole his lesson on whom he's messing with."

"Thank you, young man!" the lady cried happily from her rescue.

"No problem, ma'am. At least that guy got what he deserved for the shit he pulled on you," Ragna gives out ¥500 to her before leaving. "Just spend it in one place."

"At least he knows how to charitable," Rias said while observing.

"He may be a rebel, but he has a heart," Akeno smiled at the good deed her childhood friend did.


	12. Chapter 12

While Rias and Akeno are busy on rescuing Issei from a fallen angel with Koneko accompanying them, Ragna goes back to his apartment to see the progress with Tsubaki so far. Once he goes inside, he saw she's been under Rachel and Valkenhayn's care.

"It's good to see you, Ragna," Tsubaki said with a smile.

"Rabbit, Old Man, what are you two doing here?" the white-haired man asked with a grouchy expression.

"Take care of her, you ungrateful beast," Rachel said.

"Same here, foul creature," Valkenhayn added.

"What the hell did you two just say?!" Ragna looks angry at the insults the two pulled on him.

"You heard what they said," Nago said.

"You're an ungrateful beast and foul creature!" Gii added.

"Shut up! I wasn't talking to you two!" Ragna retorted. "I'm grateful, but can I do this by myself?"

"Okay then, Ragna. Come on, Valkenhayn, Nago, Gii..." Rachel said as she teleported herself and her servants away from the place.

"Close call," the criminal sits down next to the NOL official. "Are you okay, Tsubaki?"

"Yes, I'm okay, Ragna," was the reply as she blushed about sitting beside her.

"Anyway, do you have homework?"

"Yes, I have some."

"I'll help you with it."

"No thanks. I can do it on my own. In fact, Rachel was helping me before you came here."

"If that's the case, then how about I'd help you walk to school by tomorrow morning?" Ragna volunteered.

"Well..." Tsubaki wondered as he makes a serious expression. "Okay, then."

"Great."

"Ragna..."

"Hmm?"

"Rachel... Before you arrived, he told that you and Jin are connected. What is it about?"

As soon as Ragna heard this question, he looks conflicted on telling her this or not. After thinking about it, he decided to tell her about it.

"Tsubaki, it's time you should know this."

He started telling the girl his connection to the person she talked about. In fact, he told her everything about it. The revelation makes Tsubaki shocked.

"Ragna, I..."

"Say no more, Tsubaki," Ragna turned off the lights and lies down beside her. "Let's go to sleep."

As he drifted to sleep, Tsubaki opened her eyes to take a good look at him. She smiled.

_We're supposed to be enemies, but he's helping. Now I know why. Thank you, Ragna._

She thought of this before closing her eyes to go to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

The next day, while Issei and Rias are walking together by Kuoh Academy, Ragna is walking with Tsubaki together by the school. Of course, like Issei, Ragna overheard conversations from the girls of his walk with Tsubaki. Unpleasant conversations, that's what.

_I just don't get what those damn ladies are saying about me doing this. It's just a walk, that's all_, he thought with disdain.

As soon as the two pairs get inside with Rias leaving Issei, and Tsubaki doing the same with Ragna, Matsuda lands a punch on Issei by his face.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" he exclaimed angrily after the punch. Also, he punched Ragna in the face.

"What the hell?!" Ragna muttered.

"IS THAT HOW IT IS?! HOW WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE BROS WHEN YOU PICKED THE BIG RED OFF THE DL, MAN?!" Matsuda screamed at Issei before turning to the white-haired man. "As for you, Ragna, when are you going to become pervert?! I mean, who raised you not to become one?!"

"I dunno. Your mother?" was the reply.

"Matsuda, there's no need for that," Motohama arrives to put his hand on the shaved student's shoulder to calm him down.

_I'm such a goddamn idiot for hanging out with those three perverted clowns_, Ragna looked dismay on the action.

"I'd be happy to explain, gentlemen," Issei stated.

"Yeah, yeah! Spill it!" Motohama looks impatient.

"You see, yesterday, I was rolling in some double Ds," was the reply.

It just give Matsuda and Motohama shocked from that when they thought of it. Just then, they got hit on the head with frying pans, and it's from Ragna having got them from a chef nearby.

"Will you bastards shut the hell up?! If you want that shit so badly, you got to look for some girls on your own mostly in your shitty skulls! I'm outta here!" he scolded.

Ragna takes a walk to the classroom, but not before tossing the pans back on their heads for the chef to get them back.

* * *

><p>As for Tsubaki walking with Rias, they see Sona in front of them.<p>

"Who is she?" the black-haired woman asked.

"That's Tsubaki Yayoi," Rias replied.

"I see. Tsubaki, can you go to class? I want to talk with her privately."

"Um, okay," the NOL official agreed to leave them alone so she can go to her classroom.


	14. Chapter 14

After school, Ragna and Tsubaki immediately go to the Occult Research Club headquarters with Issei and Kiba arriving shortly afterwards.

"So this is the headquarters Akeno talked about," Tsubaki commented while looking at her surroundings.

"I'd say," Ragna doesn't look fazed.

"And you know about it because you successfully broke into it."

As for Ragna seeing Issei fazing on to Koneko...

"Oh no," he facepalmed.

"What is it?" Tsubaki asked with concern.

"You'll see..."

The four take notice of a figure taking a shower. For Ragna, he could tell that is Rias.

"Your clothes are laid out when you're ready, Miss President," Akeno said.

"Thank you, Akeno," Rias turns off the shower.

"I just heard Rias take a shower! I LOVE THIS CLUB!" Issei said in a hyperactive way, not to mention being a pervert that is.

Next, Ragna hits him by his head with a fist.

"Ow!" Issei exclaimed from the pain.

"Will you shut the hell up, you idiot?!" the man with the red coat yelled. "Just because you saw this doesn't mean you can just go all perverted like that!"

"I'm glad you're on my side, Ragna," Koneko makes a compliment while eating a chocolate bar.

"Who's that?" Akeno arrived just in time. "I didn't see you. It's good to see you, Ragna. Also, you too, Tsubaki."

"Same here," her childhood friend commented.

"Thank you," Tsubaki commented as well, being grateful of Akeno taking care of her.

"It's okay. I won't bite. You're the new guy, huh? It's nice to meet you," the black-haired woman introduced herself to Issei. "There's nothing to be nervous about. Everyone here is super nice, especially Ragna. I'm Akeno, I'm the Vice-President."

"I'm Issei Hyodo, and I promise I'm not always this awkward," the latter introduced himself.

_When it comes to her and the President, what are they? More than just friends?_ Ragna thought with disdain on his old friend's relationship with Rias.

"THIS IS THE GREATEST CLUB EVER! I'M SO GLAD I'M ME!" Issei exclaimed before the white-haired man lands another fist to his head. "Hey!"

"Will you knock it off with that attitude?!" Ragna looks annoyed.

As Rias steps out of the shower and dresses up to her school uniform...

"Now, before I begin, why don't you explain yourself, Ragna?"

"Okay then," the criminal agreed and he is sitting beside Akeno and Kiba while clasping his hands to mouth level. "My name is Ragna the Bloodedge. I'm a nice guy. However, since I learned a cold, harsh truth, I started to hate everything. What I'm telling you all is not a dream because I will make it into reality. I'm going to avenge what happened on that day when my home got burned and left to die years ago, and destroy a certain someone."

As he finishes his introduction, everyone is silent, especially Tsubaki and Akeno, whom he shared the information with already, although the former is more aware of his dark secret.

_I'm hoping he's not talking about me_, Issei thinks with fear.

"Anyway, you should know the name of the club is just a front. It supposed to look like it's some sort of hobby," Rias continued on.

"No wonder you didn't do any research," Ragna commented.

The president continued on her explanation that she is not the only Devil in the room.

"Wait, are you saying that's what all of you are?!" Issei questioned.

"Not me. I may be a Dhampir, but I think of myself as a human being," Ragna added.

"I'm human," Tsubaki, who is sitting beside Issei and Koneko, added.

Rias continued on explaining regarding Fallen Angels and their battle between them and Angels sent by God.

"And when I thought I lived to hear this kind of story," Ragna commented.

"Hey, you lived in a church, so you heard of it," Akeno added.

"Maybe..."

As soon as Rias mentioned Yuma Amano, Issei looks shocked on the matter and that doesn't surprise Ragna, having already met her. That causes Issei to go uneasy from this as his hand started to shake.

"Where did you hear that name? Never mind. I don't wanna know. Look, I'm not sure how you know so much about my life, but I'm starting to feel a little uncomfortable here so maybe we should just..."

Before he could get a chance to leave the room, Rias shows a picture of him and Yuma, hanging out together, putting him into a surprise.

"Yuma!" Issei exclaimed.

"Well, what do we have here?" Ragna commented.

"That's right. It wasn't a dream, Issei. She's real," Rias concluded.

"Just when I thought he's hanging out by himself," the criminal added with disdain.

"Deep down, you know she's real," Akeno said with a smile.

"Yeah, thanks to you say that, my reputation is ruined!" Issei yelled at the criminal. "How is this possible?"

"It's obvious she's a Fallen Angel," the latter stated.

"You guessed right, Ragna," Rias stated. "Especially when you lived in a church."

"Well, the sister used to read me bedtime stories about it so I thought I could my knowledge about it to the test."

"Good thing you lived in that place!" Akeno wrap her arms around her childhood friend and he doesn't have a problem with this. Of course, Tsubaki is blushing at this sight.

"The thing is, did I meet her? Matsuda and Motohama don't remember anything about her, and why isn't her number in my phone anymore?" Issei questioned the confusion.

"We can erase human memory," Rias replied.

"What?!"

"I thought so," Ragna muttered under his breath with his arms crossed.

"After a Fallen Angel accomplishes her goal, she erases all memory and records of herself from everyone around the target," Rias continued.

"Wait, what goal? Also, how could Ragna know this if I'm around him?" Issei questioned.

"For the second question, it must have been that power of his that protected him from her spell," the redheaded looked on Ragna's right hand. "The Azure Grimoire must have did it."

"Good thing I have it," Ragna muttered. _This power could even protect me from spells like erasing my memories._

As his old friend explained what the Sacred Gear is like, it could make sense to him. Ragna has a thought of it while Rias is making Issei hold out his left hand to show where his power lies on, but it failed because he claims himself to be a weak soul.

_Just how many people in this world have that power? I mean, why did God have to give artifacts to humans?_

The president explained more on how Issei's resurrection occurred due to him summoning her through his thoughts.

"Lucky bastard..." Ragna muttered.

Also, Rias concluded that Issei is now her Devil servant while showing her wings.

"Isn't it exciting you're one of us now?" Akeno asked with a smile while she and the other showed their wings.

"Like I said, I'm not a Devil," Ragna said.

"Same here," Tsubaki said.

"By the way, you're beautiful with those wings, Akeno."

"Thank you, Ragna," the man's old friend looks complimented.

"Now that's clear, can we go home now?"

"Yes, you may," Rias replied and Ragna and Tsubaki left the room.

"Good luck," the white-haired criminal stated to Issei.

As soon as he and Tsubaki are out of the room...

"To think you have a childhood friend who is a Devil..." she teased him on their relationship.

"It's nothing, really. I knew there's something special about, that's all," was the reply.

"Anyway, Ragna, thank you."

"Hmm?"

"For bringing me to your home, taking care of me..."

"It was nothing," Ragna stated with a smile. "Just doing it for Noel and Jin."

"Speaking of Jin..." Tsubaki kisses the criminal by the cheek.

The criminal feels touched by this act while they walked back to his apartment.


	15. Chapter 15

As soon as they went back to the hotel room, Ragna and Tsubaki are asleep until the doorbell rings. The former gets up to answer the door, and it's Akeno standing by.

"What do you want, Akeno?" the white-haired man asked.

"I'm sorry about waking you up, Ragna," the black-haired woman apologized.

"I feel like shit already, so why did you wake me up?"

"Well, I need you to help Issei on the request he got."

"Yeah, about that. He's a Devil, and I'm not so no. Besides, there's no way I'm going to pull some crap for some random guy."

Despite his refusal, he ended up being teleported to the place anyway.

"Why did she have to teleport me in to this shithole?" Ragna asked with irritation on his face as he walked to the apartment of the summoner after Issei's attempt to impress him failed. "Hey, open up!"

As the summoner opened the door...

"Are you really my summoner?" he asked with suspicion.

"Yes, I am," Ragna replied with sarcasm as he doesn't want to do the request since he is not a Devil.

"Now, show me what you can do."

"Fine, jackass. See this?" the white-haired man pointed at his Azure Grimoire. "This is the Azure Grimoire. With it, I can absorb life force."

"Really?" the man looks intrigued.

"Yes, really. Just bring me a volunteer, and I'll show."

The contract brings back a volunteer, and it happens to be a bad guy.

"Good one. Watch," Ragna said as he uses the power to absorb the guy's life force. "See?"

"That's so cool! You got yourself a pact!"

Outside...

"So you got him to do a pact?" Issei asked while holding his bike.

"Yeah, I did. It's all thanks to Akeno calling me up in this time of night," Ragna replied gruffly.

Suddenly, they noticed a barrier coming from behind them, and a figure approaching them.

"Someone's there! Is it that guy?! It feels familiar!" Issei exclaimed.

"Issei, get behind me," Ragna puts his hand on the handle of Blood-Scythe.

"What a surprise. You're not what I thought, but I'm certain you're the one I was sent to find, and my name is Kalawarner and I have orders to destroy you both. This is truly unusual," the navy blue-haired woman said.

"Bitch!"

"What's going on?!" Issei exclaimed as he dropped his bike.

"Why are you still alive? And why does your friend here still knows of her existence?" Kalawarner asked as her wings are sprouting from her back.

"A Fallen Angel!"

"Shit!" Ragna cursed.

"She was supposed to have taken care of this already!" Kalawarner throws a yellow light spear on the two, but Ragna blocked it with his sword. As he attempts to slash her, she dodges it to throw another spear on Issei, who dodged it, revealing an emblem on his palm. "Is that the Gremory family crest?"

"I think it is, stupid!" the criminal exclaimed.

"Who're you calling stupid?! So you're the one Dohnaseek mistook for a stray," the woman turns her attention to Issei. "My, my, isn't that interesting? The fact that you're a member of the Gremory household just makes it all the more important you are destroyed!"

She summoned her spear once again.

"I don't think so, bitch!" Ragna jumps up high to land a punch on her with dark energy following up to hit her down to the ground. Despite this, she got up to repeat the same thing on Issei, but before she could do so, she is overwhelmed by Issei summoning his power in the form of a red dragon-like gauntlet. "Whoa!"

"Is that a Sacred Gear?" their enemy asked before attempting to run away. "I got better things to do! I'm going to let someone else deal with this crap!"

As she flies away, Ragna summoned dark energy from his Azure Grimoire to send her flying away.

"So what's the Sacred Gear?" Issei asked as his wings retracted from his back and left arm went back to normal.

"It's an artifact bestowed to humans by God," the criminal answered his question. "The sister read to me about that part as well. Anyway, I'm going home. Tell the President on what you just did."

As Ragna walked on home, Hazama is nearby from standing to a pole seeing the fight and has a sinister expression especially with his eyes closed.

"It's good to see you again, Raggy," he stated as Nu-13 follows beside him. "Did you get his data?"

"Yes," was the reply.

"Good, then you must have observed him already during his fight with that Fallen Angel. I'm coming for you, Ragna. Wait and see. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"


	16. Chapter 16

In some random home, the Captain of the NOL Intelligence Department is having dinner with a priest who is quite insane as him to discuss their plans to get rid of their enemies.

"Do we have a deal, Freed?" Hazama asked while clasping his hands.

"This story of yours regarding the timeline you lived in is impressive," Freed commented as he takes a bite of the steak. "I see Devils living among humans so I will kill them for making pacts, proving their beyond their salvation. Those bastards need to be taught a lesson, and I'm glad you're in to this."

"Then we have a deal."

"I can help you get to this Ragna character you're talking about, but you must help me get to the certain Devil that has that dragon-like gauntlet according to what Kalawarner described."

"Whatever you want, Freed. Just say it, and I'll do it," the green-haired man agreed on the matter.

"Well, according to her, this Devil was once human, and he was supposed to die until he was revived by a Pure Devil. She said it's from the house of Gremory that did this," Freed explained while drinking water.

"So he is not human anymore?"

"Nope, he is now a Devil, and for that, he will be sent to the underworld."

"From what my resources, it was Rias Gremory who resurrected him when he summoned her. Yes, that girl. She is the key I needed for my plot to destroy the Master Unit Amaterasu from my era," Hazama stated while showing his golden eyes.

"If you want her so badly, let's team up, then. So, Raynare, what do you think?" the priest asked by the shadows that he and Hazama saw the same person who killed Issei on their date.

"It's accepted," the Fallen Angel said with a sinister expression.

"I will make the first move. I will send a nun as bait for that Devil. Of course, he will be accompanied by Ragna. With it, you can have both him and that woman."

"Good move. Then, I'll have the 13th Prime Field Device fight her to observe and to gather data for her powers. With that and Ragna won't be able to stop me, I'll destroy that goddamn Master Unit in my time," Hazama explained.

The villains have made their alliance, so how will the heroes stand on that?


	17. Chapter 17

Ragna is seen sitting on some rooftop to look at the surroundings at night. He is getting used to the new time he is sent into.

"So, enjoying the night sky, Ragna?" Akeno flies in front of him with her devil wings.

"Oh, Akeno. Didn't notice you flying by."

"Of course you didn't."

Next, she is seen sitting next to him by the rooftop.

"Ragna..."

"Hmm?" the white-haired man turns to her.

"Thank you," was her statement.

"For what?" Ragna asked.

"For accepting me as your friend despite I'm a Fallen Angel when we first met," Akeno said.

Upon hearing those words from his childhood friend, Ragna recalled on their first meeting years ago when he had blond hair.

_"Ragna, I'll show you my secret," the young Akeno looks uneasy on the secret she will show him but is ready._

_"What is it, Akeno?" the blond boy asked._

_It was them that the black-haired girl started to sprout black feathered wings._

_"This is the the other side of me. I'm a Fallen Angel," she said._

_"A Fallen Angel?" Ragna asked with surprise._

_"Yes, I... Ragna, I don't know if you would be my friend because of this, but..."_

_"Your wings are beautiful."  
><em>

_Surprised that he could easily accept her despite this secret, she pulls him for a hug, and he returns it._

_"Thank you, Ragna, for accepting me," Akeno said._

Back to reality...

"I see," the now white-haired man is happy to recall on that memory.

"So, do you still accept me even when I'm a Devil?" Akeno asked with a smile while she approaches near his face.

"Akeno, you're you. That's all it matters. Fallen Angel or not? I don't care. Devil or not? I don't care. You're still the same girl I met years when I used to have blond hair," was the reply before she hugs him. "Hey! Ah, forget it."

Of course, he returns the hug.

"Thank you, Ragna. You're one of the two best friends I could ever have besides Rias," Akeno said.

In fact, Rias is watching the moment between the two childhood friends and has a smile for her Vice-President for this.

"These wings... they're beautiful," Ragna touched his friend's wings.

"I'm glad you liked them. Hey, why don't I fly you around town for old time's sake?" the black-haired woman suggested.

"Sure, why not?" Ragna agreed.

"Just hang on."

Akeno gets a hold of Ragna and started to fly away from the rooftop for the night of their lives in the skies of Japan. Rias smiled at the moment before leaving the spot where she's watching the two.


	18. Chapter 18

While Ragna looks at the church and thought about getting inside it for a prayer, Tsubaki is seen hanging out with Akeno as the two girls take a walk by the streets of Japan.

"So you're his childhood friend, huh?" the former asked.

"Yup, we go way back when I was visiting his time," the latter replied with a smile.

"I see," Akeno asked "Anyway, did something happened to Ragna's other two siblings? It's a young boy and a girl. Both blond like him. What happened to them?"

Upon hearing this question, Tsubaki is reminded by Ragna not to reveal this secret to anyone, especially Akeno, until the right time comes.

"They're fine, that's all," was the reply.

"Really?" Akeno asked in a close way.

"Yes, they are," Tsubaki said as they looked at the church. "Hmm. Nice church. The only one here."

Suddenly, she noticed the black-haired girl is starting to feel pain from seeing the location, and making her realize what this means.

"I almost forgot! Now that you're a Devil, you will have pain! Hang on!"

Tsubaki leads Akeno to a bench where she offers her a drink of water.

"I'm sorry, Akeno. I forgot that you're..." the former attempted to apologize.

"It's okay, Tsubaki. You didn't know at the time," the latter accepted it. "It's been a while since I was a Fallen Angel that can enter a church years ago when I met Ragna."

"I see..."

"Speaking of Ragna, where is he?"

* * *

><p>Ragna is seen walking inside the church and strangely, he doesn't feel any pain. This is because he isn't a Devil like his childhood friend.<p>

"At least I'm safe to go in," he said.

As he looked at it, it looks fine. He takes a seat to have a quiet prayer. This is to show that despite of being a criminal that he is claimed to be, he still has respect for the church, especially when he used to live on one as a child.

Afterwards, he meets a girl that has a brown ponytail and a mage uniform.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Hey, you're Ragna, right?" she asked.

"Yes, what of it?"

"Don't you remember me? It's me, Celica. The sister who raised you."

Upon hearing the statement from her, Ragna looks surprised by this.

"WHAT?!" he screamed.

As soon as the two got out of the church, they take a walk to the street.

"I thought you're dead! Terumi killed you!" Ragna exclaimed.

"Well, about that..." Celica explained. "I was revived Kokonoe made by making a copy of my soul from a point in time where I had entered the Boundary and placing me in a cloned body."

"Kokonoe..." the white-haired man muttered with disdain, but he quickly makes a smile. "It least you're here now."

"Yes, I'm here now," the sister who raised him stated.

Just then, Ragna has noticed Tsubaki and Akeno by the bench and they approached the two girls.

"Tsubaki, Akeno, allow me to introduce you to this girl. It's the sister who took care of me, Celica."

"Celica?!" the black-haired woman is surprised. "Is that you?!"

"Yes, it is, Akeno. Look how you've grown up," Celica pinched the Devil's cheek. "You're lucky Ragna still think of you as a friend despite you're a Fallen Angel."

"Well, about that, I'm a Devil now, so..."

"Don't worry about her, Celica," Ragna stated. "She is a Devil, but is nice."

"Yes, she is," Tsubaki added. "She took care of me while Ragna's away."

After observing her for a few minutes, Celica gives Akeno a hug.

"So you're not going to attack her just because she's part of the church?" Ragna asked.

"No, you're the one who showed me of how nice she is," was his childhood friend's reply.

"Anyway, take her to the club hideout and tell Rias about this, and make sure she doesn't judge Celica just because she's from the church."

"Right."

Akeno and Celica take their walk to the Occult Research Club for the next move while Ragna and Tsubaki watched. Meanwhile, Issei is seen taking a walk to a nun whose name is Asia Argento.


	19. Chapter 19

By the Occult Research Club headquarters, Issei looks a little sad over the fact that Rias is pissed at him for something and that he should consider of leaving Asia.

"She's not pissed off you know. She's just worried about you, silly boy," Akeno said from behind the couch.

"You scared me!" Issei is surprised by her presence.

"I agree with her, Issei," Ragna approached the boy.

Just then, Rias entered.

"You're still here. I thought you'd be gone home for the day," she noticed Akeno before focusing on Ragna and she looks pissed at him. Realizing this, he attempted to walk away. "Wait!"

Ignoring this, he tried to escape but failed.

"I said, wait!" Rias grabs the criminal by his arm. "Did you just ordered one of my servants to bring a member of the church in the club?!"

"So what? She's not going to bite you," Ragna goes for a defensive move.

"I think you're still new here, Ragna. You don't understand. Unlike your era where everyone's secrets are out, this era you're in has Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils kept their secrets of their existence to humans. To top it off, Devils like Akeno and I have a weakness to anything that involves God like praying to Him, and to holy objects like a crucifix or Bible."

"I see, I see... That's wonderful. See ya around, queen bee."

"I told you to wait! Besides, you just called me something very rude!" Rias attempted to stop the criminal's escape upon hearing the insult.

"Geez, there should be a limit to how bossy someone can be," Ragna added. "Just like what the rabbit should have."

"Rabbit?" Issei looks puzzled.

"I think he's talking about me," Rachel said as she teleported to the room. "You must be Issei Hyodo. My name is Rachel Alucard."

"Nice to meet you."

"To think if your bad manners on me is not enough, you took them on some random Devil."

"She is kinda like you, Rabbit," Ragna stated before focusing on Rias. "Whatever. Where is Celica?"

"She's been resting in your hotel room," Rias replied strictly. "Why didn't you just send her there rather than in this club?"

"Look, I don't give a shit if you have problems with God or the church just because you're a Devil, but I can assure you that girl is not going to bite you as long you play nice."

"Anyway, how about I tell you why I'm still here?" Akeno talked to her president to end the argument between her and Ragna.

"Go ahead," Rias changes her focus to her.

"We just received the message from the Archduke."

"The Archduke?"

"It was urgent. A Stray Devil has been causing trouble nearby."

As soon as Rias gets the message, Ragna attempted to sneak away from her, but she notices this so she grabs a hold of him.

"Not so fast, Ragna. Maybe you should come with us to know more about the world you're living in," she said.

"Why do I have to put up with this shit?" the criminal muttered with his arms crossed.


	20. Chapter 20

The Occult Research Club group, along with Ragna and Tsubaki, has teleported to outside of an abandoned house.

"What the hell are you doing here, Tsubaki?" Ragna asked.

"Well, since I'm starting to get used to this timeline, it's best I should be with you," was the reply.

"Okay then," the white-haired man added when he noticed her Izayoi weapon. "As long as you play nice."

As soon as the group got inside...

"Ragna, why did you call Rachel 'rabbit'?" Issei asked.

"Well, that's because of her pigtails. They look like rabbit ears," was the criminal's reply.

"I see..."

"Issei, Ragna," Rias called on the two boys.

"Uh, yes, president?" Issei turns his attention to her.

"What is it?" Ragna also turns to her attention.

"Are you both familiar with the game of chess?" she asked them.

"Yes, sort of. I played it, but I totally suck," Issei replied.

"Same here for my case," Ragna replied.

"As the master, I'm the King. My empress is the Queen, my cavalry: the Knights, my tank: the Rook, my clergymen: the Bishop, and my foot soldier: the Pawn. Devils with titles of nobility grant the characteristics of these pieces to each one of those servants," Rias explained.

"That sounds kick A," Issei commented.

"Good thing I'm nobility," Tsubaki added.

_If I'm not mistaken, Rias' Queen is..._ Ragna takes a glaring look at Akeno.

"We have a special name for them. We call them our Evil Pieces," the redheaded Devil added.

"Sorry, but why are you telling us about this?" Issei questioned.

"I want you two to watch and learn, and that goes for you, too, Tsubaki. Pay close attention to my Devils as they do battle here tonight."

"Oh, okay."

"It's here," Koneko said as the others turn their attention the shadows.

"Now, what could that foul fecal smell me? Mmh. Something is so quite delicious as well," a voice said in a seductive way. "I wonder if it taste sweet or bitter!"

A figure showed two breasts.

"I see big boobies!" Issei exclaimed happily, and of course, this earns him a hit to the head from Ragna. "Hey!"

"That's not the point here, you jackass!" Ragna is irritated by his perverted behavior.

"Viser, you wretch. You betrayed your master and ran away to fulfill the lustful ones in desires that have consumed you. Your sins are worthy of a thousand Hells," Rias said to the monster that has a voluptuous upper body, but with her lower body being hidden. "In the name of the Great Marquis of Gremory, begone or meet your death!"

"Oh, just give it a rest, you little slut. You always have it in for me. You're just jealous cause your breasts will never be as luscious as these!" Viser groped her breasts to taunt the redhead.

"Seriously, doesn't she have some respect for her own body?" Tsubaki looks disgusted of what the monster is doing.

"Not with some Devils like her, no," Ragna said, pointing his thumb to Rias and started to laugh. "Hahahaha."

"RAGNA! What's your problem? When did you ever develop a sense of humor, huh?!" Rias is infuriated with what he is making fun of her for.

"Why, thank you."

"I WASN'T BEING NICE!" the redheaded Devil yelled before shifting her focus to Viser. "This is your final warning. Go back to your master now!"

"Whoa, this is a Stray Devil?" Issei looks shocked before he puts up a perverted face. "She looks like soft core late night cable star!"

This earned him another hit to the head from Ragna.

"You're missing the point again, you pervert!" he exclaimed with irritation on his face once again.

"Let me show what I'm made of!" Viser said in a flirty way as her lower body looks gigantic and beastly with four legs, but the front legs have humanoid hands and red claws which has the same color as her nails. Also, she has a snake as a tail.

"You see what I mean? When I said that it ends in ugliness, I wasn't joking," Kiba smiled while saying the warning.

"She's really got a nice rack, though. What a waste," Issei looked at above on the monster's lustful face, then he noticed magic circles appearing on her nipples. "Uh oh! This is not good!"

In fact, Viser is firing yellow acid from her nipples, and everyone dodges it. While Rias got Issei protected from the attack, Akeno got Ragna protected from it.

"Remind me to never get involve with some ugly chick that is a Devil," the white-haired man stated after looking on the acid dissolving a part of the wall.

"Well, be more careful next time," his childhood friend said with a smile before Rias called Kiba for his move.

"He just vanished!" Issei exclaimed.

"No, you idiot," Ragna muttered on what he saw.

"No, he didn't. He's just moving fast," Rias makes the explanation regarding on the blond man. "In this game, he is my Knight. His attribute is speed, and his ultimate attack weapon is the sword."

Kiba makes his move of cutting down Viser's front legs which are hands.

"What would it be like if he fights him?" Ragna asked.

"Who?" Tsubaki asked, so he whispered to her on whom he is talking about. "Oh, that. It would be a draw."

Next, Koneko steps in for the fight to make her move.

"What is she doing?! She's gonna get herself killed!" Tsubaki attempted to make a rescue, but Ragna grabs her arm to stop her.

"No, she's not," the latter said in reassurance.

"Huh?"

"Watch and you'll see what I mean."

Viser's face started to change with piranha-like teeth, pointed ears, and black sclera in place of the usual white before charging at the little girl with her stomach having a cavity with teeth to devour her.

While Tsubaki and Issei are shocked by this, Ragna isn't.

"It's alright," Rias said with reassurance.

In fact, she's right when Koneko suddenly got out of that with no scratches except for her uniform having tears.

"See what I mean?" Ragna said.

"In the game, she's my Rook," Rias explained. "Her attribute is simple. She has an unparallelled strength. That won't even put a dent in her."

"See you on the flip side," Koneko punches the Stray Devil with her strength despite her size.

"Mental note to self: do not piss her off," Issei commented.

"Same here," Ragna agreed.

"Akeno..." Rias called on her second-in-command.

"Oh, is it my turn?" the black-haired girl asked with a smile as she approaches the monster. "How exciting! I so love this game!"

Suddenly, Ragna noticed one of the two gigantic hands is about to attack Tsubaki. Issei noticed the same thing with Rias.

"Look out!" the two exclaimed to defend the two redheads as they attacked the hands. Ragna cuts one down with his Blood-Scythe, while Issei punches the other with his Sacred Gear.

"Thanks for saving me there, Ragna," Tsubaki said.

"Don't worry about it," the criminal replied back.

"Thanks for that, Issei," Rias said.

"Hey, no problem. My body did that on its own," Issei replied back.

"Akeno, finish her off, please," Rias gives the order to Ragna's childhood friend.

"I have got news for you. You're not the only one who likes to play rough here, so let's you and I have some fun," Akeno said with a smile as usual while lightning appeared on her hands.

"Akeno is my Queen."

_I thought so._ Ragna mentally thought with disdain.

"Her attributes are a perfect combo of all the other pieces. She's simply unbeatable," Rias continued.

"Except when she lost to me if you saw our fight," Ragna boasted beside her.

"Yeah, well. She didn't expect you to get a lot stronger than her just because you were trained by the strongest creature in the world from your era," the redhead said with irritation.

"And who is that strongest creature?" Tsubaki asked.

"Jubei," was the reply.

Hearing that name reminds Tsubaki of Jubei being one of the Six Heroes who defeated the Black Beast.

"Tough girl. Not ready to give up yet?" Akeno asked. "Goody! I got to play some more!"

It is then that she shoots lightning above to hit it towards Viser.

"Her weapon is a dark magical power, and that's not all." Rias continued once again.

"This violence, it's making me so hot!"

It was then that Akeno moaned as she shows her sadistic side in this battle and licking her lips is a sign.

"She's really into S&M," Rias continued on.

"Seriously, Ragna. What is really wrong with her?" Tsubaki is confused.

"Don't ask me. Ask her family. I think her sadistic side is passed from one of her parents or something," Ragna replied.

"Is this as good for you as it is for me?" Akeno moaned while shooting more lightning at the Stray Devil.

"Akeno, I think she's had enough," Rias said, and her servant stopped the attack, sending the enemy lying down on the ground.

"Aw, already? I was just starting to enjoy myself."

"Note to self: don't get involve with a sadistic fighter like her," Tsubaki said.

Lastly, Rias approaches the enemy to make her last move.

"Any last words before we finish this?"

"Go to Hell," was Viser's last words.

"Alright, how about we get it over then?" Rias summoned a giant magic circle. "Game over."

Then she sends destructive energy to finish off Viser once and for all.

"We're done here. Come on, let's go home," she said after this is over.

"Sounds good to me," Kiba, Koneko, and Akeno said.

"Same here," Ragna and Tsubaki added.

"But, wait a second," Issei looks bothered.

"What's wrong?" Rias asked.

"What am I?" Issei pointed to himself. "What chess piece? I just like to know how I fit in. Tell me, am I a Knight or something badass like that?"

"You are a pawn."

"I don't wanna be a pawn," the boy looks disappointed.

"Well, I'm sorry. That's what you are."

"Good thing I don't have to put up with this crap since I'm not a Devil," Ragna commented.

Tsubaki nodded at this statement, relief that she is human to not get this kind of rank.


	21. Chapter 21

Before the group gets the chance to go home, a creepy voice spoke to them.

"Well, well, so you're here in this timeline."

"Oh no. I don't have time to deal with this shit," Ragna makes a facepalm as he knows who is making and Tsubaki could tell also. "Let's get out of here before things went worse."

"Aw, don't be so cold to me... Ragna."

It is then a figure came. He donned the NOL major uniform with a jolting sapphire sleeveless coat, and his hair is blond with cold, green eyes.

"Jin..." Tsubaki muttered the name of the figure.

Just then, he charges with the katana on his hand, and Ragna grabs a hold of his Blood-Scythe to exchange blows with him before moving a few inches away from him.

"It's been a long time, Brother," Jin said in a crazy way.

"Hmm. He has the same face as you," Rias takes notice of him. "Ragna, who is that man?"

"It's time you all should know my secret. He's my younger brother," Ragna stated begrudgingly.

Everyone, except for Tsubaki whom he told two nights before and Koneko who doesn't care much of the secret, is surprised by the revelation.

"Your brother?! That man attacking you just now is your younger brother?!" Issei started to back away but is staying with the group.

"That's right," Ragna confirmed.

"No way. It couldn't be," Akeno looks shocked by this as she used to remember Jin being a sweet kid when she first met him. Upon noticing his sword, she makes the confirmation. _There's no doubt that really is Jin. That sword... it's the Yukianesa, and it's a Nox Nyctores. I know it could make any violent to whom he's cold, but judging by him not struggling, it must mean he now has control over the blade._

"Also, Akeno, he's the minion of Terumi's who burned down the church, chopped off my right arm, and left me to die on our home years ago."

The revelation makes his childhood friend more shock as she puts her hands to her face.

"It's impossible!" she could not believe what she just heard.

"Me? A minion of Terumi? You misunderstand again, Brother," Jin explained. "He and I are not allies. I did those things by my own free will. His presence is just a coincidence."

"More likely he possessed him to do those bad things to him," Rias muttered with her arms crossed.

"Same thing I'm thinking," Akeno added.

Suddenly, a portal opened up and with it, a blond girl falls down on the ground.

"Noel!" Ragna and Tsubaki said.

"Lieutenant Vermillion!" Jin exclaimed with disdain on her presence.

It is Noel Vermillion who fell on the portal that landed her onto the timeline. This time, her appearance is now different; she no longer wears the same outfit the two brothers last saw her. The difference to notice of her is that she wears a sleeveless cloth and white gloves, and her hair is flowing down instead of wearing a beret.

"Ah! Ragna! Major Kisaragi!" she noticed the two brothers and Tsubaki. "Tsubaki!"

"Well, this is new," Ragna muttered.

"Major, Tsubaki is here and she's safe! Leave Ragna alone!" Noel approached the blond man.

"I can't, trash," Jin muttered coldly.

"T-Trash?" the woman looks offended.

"As usual..." Ragna knows of his brother's hatred towards her.

"Out of my way!" Jin pushes Noel out of the way.

"Ahh!" the girl exclaimed with pain.

"Also, as usual..." Ragna muttered.

As for the Occult Research Club seeing this...

"What's his problem with her?" Akeno looks concerned for her safety.

"If you want your answer, Akeno, look at her face closely," Ragna replied to her.

The black-haired woman looks at Noel closely. She has blonde hair and green eyes, but her face seemed familiar. It reminded her of...

"She looks exactly like Saya!"

"Exactly. When we were children, Jin saw her as an obstacle for getting my attention and started bullying her ever since. You can see how he's jealous of her. It got worse when she had fallen ill and I spent more time with her more than him. Before you know it, one day Terumi came to him and you know what happened next," Ragna explained. "In fact, Noel looks exactly like the person Jin hated in his life, and bastard started to bully her like how he bullied Saya. That's because Noel is Saya."

"To add more detail, I'm a Murakumo Unit with her as template, and that I'm Boundary Interface Prime Field Device No. 12," Noel added.

This is one night for the Occult Research Club to take in this much information from the other timeline, especially Akeno.

"Are you two done telling them this story?" Jin looks irritated.

"I'm done, Jin. Tsubaki, get Noel to the group," Ragna demanded, and she nodded at this, so she grabs the blonde girl to safety. "Now, Jin, let's settle the score."

"Same here, Brother!" his brother goes all crazy to fight him.

The older brother makes his move to slash him, but Jin blocked it. He repeats that three times, and he is blocked. As soon Jin started to shoot an ice blade, Ragna simply cuts it down and lands a punch to his face. Next, he makes a giant icicle to ride towards his direction, but the white-haired man jumps out of the way.

"What's the matter, Brother?" the younger brother stated with a slasher smile. "Why are you not using the Azure Grimoire?"

"Why? Because the world in this timeline has no seithr, so I should try defeating you without using the Azure Grimoire!" was the reply.

"Is that so? Let's see if that will work."

Jin started to slash his katana, Yukianesa, around Ragna so they exchange blows from this.

"Isn't this fun, Brother?!" he said in a crazed way.

"Says the cocky little bastard!" the latter yelled that as he found an opening, he lands a punch to his face.

Next, he grabs a hold of him to toss him to the air and kick him downwards to the ground, ending their fight.

This is one event the Occult Research Club will never forget.

Just as Ragna is about to walk away...

"Brother, before you go, you need to know this secret in case you encountered Hakumen again," Jin said weakly.

"What is it?" the brother approached him for an answer.

"Hakumen... is me..." was the brother's words before he fainted from his injuries.

Upon hearing this secret, Ragna is surprised. Of course, he didn't expect this coming.

_Damn! It's obvious! This is why he knows me, and that voice looks familiar even when it's mechanical!_

"Ragna, what's wrong?" Akeno asked with concern over her childhood friend.

"Nothing," was his reply before he focused on Noel and Tsubaki. "You two should help him out."

"Right," Noel agreed.

"Okay," Tsubaki added.

The two girls approached the wounded man and try to get him safety while Ragna left with the group.

"This looks interested," Freed commented while watching the events from above the abandoned house.

"That power he possessed is not from this world," Hazama stated. "So did your little nun got information on that Devil with that Sacred Gear?"

"Yes, she did. According to her, his name is Issei Hyodo, and judging by that uniform, he is a student of Kuoh Academy."

"That's all I needed to hear. Let's make our next move tomorrow night."

The two insane villains take their leave, and the heroes will have to watch out for what they're going to plan next.


	22. Chapter 22

The next day at Kuoh Academy, Ragna is attended his class.

"So, Ragna, anything more you'd like to tell me about happened back there?" Akeno asked from his right.

"It's none of your business, Akeno. It's my problem, not yours."

"But you got us involved in that matter, so it's _our_ problem now," Rias stated with a smile. "Right, Akeno?"

"Yes, Miss President," her friend replied.

_Rias is the King, while Akeno is the Queen. What are they, more than just best friends?_ Ragna looks irritated. _Why can't they just leave me alone with that shit?_

During gym class, Ragna looked at the students wearing tracksuits. The boys wear grey tracksuits while the girls wearing pink and white tracksuits. Good thing he's not wearing one for the boys.

While Rias is playing volleyball with Akeno and Tsubaki, they immediately take notice of him sitting down by the wall.

"What's his problem?" the redheaded president asked.

"How about I tell you the whole story of what he told me, including what Jin told him last night?" Tsubaki volunteered.

"Spill it," Akeno said.

After the game is over and Ragna moved out of the gym, the three girls were cleaning the equipment.

"I see..." Rias and Akeno understood the story.

"That's the story. Look, the reason Ragna kept this a secret from you because he doesn't want you to worry about him, Akeno," Tsubaki explained.

"Ragna..." the black-haired woman looks worried on her friend.

"Don't worry about him, Akeno," Rias reassured her by touching her shoulder. "He sure can look after himself judging by his adventures."

"I hope so."


	23. Chapter 23

As classes are over for the day, Tsubaki is taking a walk outside of school to head for the park to get some fresh air. Luckily for her, no one is around.

"Tsubaki..." Jin said from behind.

"Jin?!" the redhead didn't expect him to show up around this quick. Suddenly, she started to feel a headache coming onto her, and once the ache is gone, she is under the Imperator's control once again. "Major Jin Kisaragi, return to the NOL obediently."

"You think I'd obey that command that easily?" the cold blond guy shook his head.

"I don't think you would," Tsubaki, armed with the Izayoi that has a red quill-like sword and a book-like shield, charges at him with her weapon, but Jin blocked it.

Noticing this, she sends an upward kick to his face, and when she charges at him, he sends a gigantic wolf-like head made of ice in front of her. Unfortunately for him, she dodged that by swiping to her right, and going right behind him. Luckily, he manages to block the blow she's planning to do from behind him.

Jin charges at her as their fight continues on.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Ragna is doing some work on his own by apprehending another criminal for money. After he did that and putting it on his apartment room, he noticed Rias and Akeno are in the way.<p>

"What do you two want?" he asked in a gruff way. "Shouldn't you two leave that shit alone already?"

He walked past them afterwards.

"Saya is the Imperator, isn't she, Ragna?" Akeno asked which makes him stop walking away from the two busty women. "To think you have one messed up family."

"I never asked for this."

"Of course you didn't," Rias commented. "Of course, this wouldn't happened if you spent more time with her and Jin equally."

"That bastard is such a crybaby, always crying to me to bail him out and pestering to play with him. I got annoyed by him so much that I focused on Saya more and when she's ill," Ragna added.

As Rias and Akeno wondered on what they will do about him next, they hear a fight going on by the park.

"Tsubaki..." the white-haired man started to run, and he saw the two were following him. "What the hell?"

"Like she said, Ragna, it's _our_ problem, now. Right, Miss President?" Akeno asked Rias.

"Yes, Akeno," her friend replied.

* * *

><p>Back to the fight, Jin and Tsubaki are catching each other's breaths.<p>

"Tsubaki Yayoi!" a white-clad masked warrior arrived to the two fighters.

"Sir Hakumen!" the redhead exclaimed.

"Not him..." Jin muttered, especially he is now aware that the warrior is really himself from an alternate timeline. Not just from any timeline, but from the one where Noel Vermillion doesn't exist. He spoke to him. "What are you doing here?"

"I only came here to watch," Hakumen said.

As soon Ragna shows with Rias and Akeno following him, this is not a good sign for him.

"Great. Two bastards out for my ass in one location," he grumbled.

"Especially when they're the same person," Rias added with a smile on her face and he glared at her. "Tsubaki told Akeno and I about it as well."

"Some people from your timeline wanted you dead for destiny," Akeno said.

"Not everyone is like that, especially when they're after my Azure Grimoire," Ragna stated.

Hakumen and Tsubaki charge at each other and they exchange blows.

"Tell me, Tsubaki Yayoi, when will this madness stop?!" the former exclaimed.

"Until the Imperator has her enemies defeated," was the latter's reply as she hits her hero with a spear emitted from her sword.

"So that's the power of the Sealed Weapon Izayoi, huh? Interested," Rias commented on her weapon.

"Pity it has a side-effect when one controls light, it will make the user blind when it's used for an extended time," Akeno added.

Despite his great power, Hakumen is holding back from the 8 blades summoned by Tsubaki and he got hit by one of them. Luckily, Ragna comes for the fight.

"Hey, Tsubaki!" the latter stated.

"Ragna!" Tsubaki is surprised to see him that the Imperator's spell is broken temporarily.

"Brother!" Jin exclaimed.

"The Black Beast," Hakumen muttered calmly.

As Rias and Akeno heard that from him, they recall the conversation they had with Rachel on the other day.

_"Ragna is the Black Beast?!" Akeno asked with fear on the matter._

_"Yes, he is," Rachel confirmed while drinking tea. "It is created by fusing him and a Murakumo Unit known as the Boundary Prime Field Device No. 13. It happened in all timelines until Noel stopped the loop."_

_"I see..." Rias is getting curious on the matter._

Back to reality...

"Ragna..." Akeno is concerned by her childhood friend's being.

"Don't worry about him, Akeno," Rias puts her hand to her shoulder. "I'm sure Ragna won't become something like that."

"Get out of here, Brother," Jin stated as his alternate self flees the fight. Luckily, since he has control of the Yukianesa, he is able to calm down a little in his presence. "I'll deal with you later."

Suddenly, Tsubaki is under the Imperator's control once again.

"Ragna the Bloodedge and Major Jin Kisaragi, you're both under arrest for rebellion," she said, speaking the Imperator's words. "I'll... kill you."

However, a part of her is trying to resist the magic.

"Ragna... Jin... Help me!"

If that wasn't enough, she is covered with light, and after that, her appearance has changed. Tsubaki is now wearing a black sleeveless bodysuit with golden plates on the side of her hips, and her hair is tied up on a ponytail.

"So that's the true form of Izayoi," the renegade NOL official commented by this moment.

"Jin, we should call a truce," Ragna turns to his brother.

"Coincidentally, I was thinking the same, Brother," Jin agreed.

"All who defy the Imperator must die!" Izayoi opened her eyes, changed from blue to red.

"Ready?" Ragna asked as he pulled out his Blood-Scythe.

"Ready," Jin replied with his Yukianesa in hand.

The two brothers charge at her, ready to fight her in order to save her.


	24. Chapter 24

Jin makes his move on Izayoi, but she blocks his attack. This goes the same with Ragna. Izayoi sends a pink energy beam on him, which he blocks it with his sword. Jin charges on her, but she blocked his sword with her now big sword. Luckily, he sends a kick towards her chest that isn't protected by the armor.

"Tsubaki, stop this shit right now! Don't make one of us kill you!" Ragna pleaded with the Blood-Scythe pointed on her direction.

"You dare defy the Imperator? Your own sister?!" Izayoi exclaimed with anger. "You two will pay for your crimes."

Next, she charges at Ragna, who blocks her big sword with his.

Hakumen, Rias, and Akeno are seen in the sidelines to watch this fight, knowing this is between her and the conflicted brothers.

Back to the fight, Jin sends a giant ice wave which his long-time friend sends a giant energy wave to counter that. In fact, the two energies collide to cancel each other out. With Jin off-guard from this, Izayoi gets the chance to slash him to inflict damage.

"AH!" he yelled with pain.

"Jin!" Ragna attempted to go to his brother's side.

"You two will see justice for your crimes!" Izayoi exclaimed as the two of them are about to be killed by her attack.

Suddenly, she gets blocked by a blue blade almost hitting her. Ragna and Jin look at the source who did this, and it's from Noel, who is in her Murakumo Unit form, and that is her true form. Unlike the previous time they fought her, she has control of herself this time, and it's all thanks to Rachel helping her in this.

"Noel!" the older brother is surprised by this.

"What the hell?!" his younger brother has the same reaction.

"Ragna, Major Kisaragi, let me handle her," Mu-12 said as she approaches the fight.

"What?!" Jin looks displeased on what she is going to do.

"You heard me, Major. Let me handle Tsubaki."

"I let you handle her? I don't think so, trash."

"You think I care of what you think of me? Not anymore," the Murakumo Unit said in defiance towards her superior and makes her speech. "I remembered the time you said to me at the Academy about having confidence in myself. Well, I'm confident right now. You're right, Major. I'm trash because I look exactly like the Imperator, your sister, the person you despise in your life. As of now, I don't care if you insult me because of this. I will save Tsubaki! Me! Whether you like it or not!"

"Why, you..." Jin tries to get her to stop getting in his way of the fight when Ragna sends a fist to his stomach so hard. "Brother..."

He falls into unconsciousness afterwards.

"Noel, go ahead," Ragna said before he carries Jin to the sidelines where Hakumen, Rias, and Akeno are.

"So you're next, Noel?" Izayoi asked with her blade in hand, but a part of her tried to fight off the Mind Eater spell temporarily before being taken over once again. "Noel! Help me!"

"Don't worry, I will save you, Tsubaki," was the statement.

"Very well. In the name of the Imperator, you will die!"

The two transformed girls charge at each other with their swords, and the result is Mu blocking Izayoi's blow with her floating swords forming a shield. Then, they exchange blows. Next, the former summoned three cannons to hit energy beams towards the latter, who blocked them with her giant blade. Izayoi attempted to make slashes, which Mu blocked with her shield made from her blades.

As for the audience seeing this...

"What the hell?!" Jin puts his hand on the Yukianesa upon seeing the fight.

"Save your energy, Jin," Ragna gets in front of him.

"I'm afraid he's right," Rias goes to his side to stop his brother.

"If the President agrees to stop you, then so will I!" Akeno defends as well.

Realizing this, he reluctantly agrees to be in the sidelines.

Back to the fight...

"Tsubaki, come back to your senses!" Mu pleaded with their blades locked on to each other.

"Noel, please! Save me!" her friend tried to fight off the spell cast on her. Too bad the Imperator takes control. "You command me to stop! I don't think so, you fool! I will deliver my justice onto you!"

Then the two let go of their hold to each other.

"I admit it, Tsubaki. It's all my fault," Mu said with regret. "You're right. It's all my fault. I discovered that I'm just a distortion never meant to exist. You should have got the position to be at Jin's side, but... Rachel told me about what happened that if that happens, you could have died by Nu, my successor, and also having your heart broken by Jin saying he doesn't need you."

Upon hearing this information, Izayoi is surprised by this that she is starting to resist the spell.

As for the others seeing this...

"Is that what really happened?" Jin turns to his alternate self.

"I'm afraid it does," Hakumen replied with his arms crossed.

"Incredible for the Girl of the Azure, someone who doesn't exist in my time, to fight someone she is a ghost to, and gained the upper hand on the fight."

"Incredible. Noel may have been able to avoid Tsubaki's attacks, but she can still use words to make her break free. To think she showed confidence in herself this time. I can see now that I was wrong about her, Hakumen. She may have her face, but she's not trash to me anymore. She is the best secretary I could ever have."

Upon hearing the words coming out of him and he has smile on his face, Mu feels complimented.

"You mean that, Major Kisaragi?" she asked.

"Say what?!" Ragna is surprised. "Am I going insane, or did the bastard just admit that he was wrong?!"

"I think it's the latter, Ragna," Rias puts her hand to his shoulder.

"Same here," Akeno added.

"Are you sure about this, Dark One?" Hakumen asked, turning to his brother.

"Don't worry, masked freak, I'm sure the Successor of the Azure will win," Ragna said with a smile.

Back to the fight, Mu charges with her shield formed, and Izayoi blocked it, locking their weapons to each other once again.

"That's it, Tsubaki!" she encouraged her friend. "Don't let go of your true self!"

With those words, Izayoi manages to get the upper hand from the Mind Eater spell as she finally gets rid of it, free herself from it.

"I! Am! Not! Your! PUPPET!" she exclaimed.

Their fight has stopped with her being freed from the Imperator's control. It is one unforgettable moment for the witnesses to see.


	25. Chapter 25

Meanwhile, in some unknown location, Hazama and Freed are seeing the result of the fight.

"It would seemed your creation has foiled that attempt," the latter commented while drinking tea.

"Seems Tsubaki has a strong will that it can overpower the Imperator's curse on her," the former added.

Just then, the Imperator comes to the two.

"Well, well, look who's here," Hazama said with a smirk.

"Terumi..." his employer muttered with no emotion.

"Freed, this is the Imperator, and she leads the NOL," the green-haired man introduced his friend.

"Nice to meet you," Freed greeted.

"Anyway, how would you like to work for the NOL?"

"You're asking me to work with you?"

After a thought about the matter, the priest accepted the proposal as he shake hands with the Imperator.

"Good choice," the latter said.

"It looks like we'll be working together after all... Izanami," Raynare said with a sinister expression.

"You have made your move, Imperator, so I'll do the next one," Freed proposed.

"Then, I'll do the last when I get that red-haired bitch who leads her own group!" Hazama added.


	26. Chapter 26

Back to the park...

"Noel, I..." Izayoi started to have tears fall out of her eyes before running to Mu with a hug. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Tsubaki," the Murakumo Unit replied to the apology while hugging her back.

Once the hug is released, Izayoi turns her attention to Jin and run towards him for a hug.

"Oh, Jin! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I... this..." she sobbed.

"It's okay, Tsubaki," was his reply and he said it softly.

As for Ragna, Hakumen, Rias, and Akeno seeing this...

"How touching of him!" Akeno said with a smile.

"This goes to show you that despite of being the asshole that he is, he has a heart," Ragna stated with his arms crossed.

"Noel..." Jin spoke.

"Yes?" the blonde-haired girl said in fear because she is afraid that he is going to hurt her for getting in his way as his hand reaches out to her. However, she sees him giving a pat on her head.

"Thank you," her commander smiled before making his apology. "I'm sorry. For everything."

Upon hearing those words coming out of him for the first time, she gives him a hug as a response.

"I forgive you," Mu smiled.

"You don't have to... Ah, forget it," Jin returned the hug as well.

"Well, I guess this means his days of treating her like trash are over, huh?" Rias turns to Ragna on the moment.

"Same thing I'm thinking," the white-haired man added.

And he's right about it as the two let go of their hug.

"I promise I'll make everything up to you," Jin said, and the others could tell he's telling the truth. "I promise."

"Hey, you don't have to do that, Major," Mu stated.

"Please, from now on, just call me Jin."

"So, can you call me Noel, too?"

"Agreed."

For the others to see this...

"Well, what do you think about this, Masked Freak, or should I say, Jin?" Ragna said with a teasing smile on the masked warrior, especially calling him by his former name.

"Well..." Hakumen is about to reply, but has disdain with being called by the name of the person he was once. "He learns to grow up."

"I know that name has no meaning to you anymore."

"Hmph, you guessed it, Ragna," the masked warrior is about to take his leave. "I'm about to leave. Next time we meet, I'll kill you."

"Or the person you used to be will kill me," his brother added.

As Hakumen leaves, Izayoi approaches him, and the two busty members of the Occult Research Club.

"Well?" Ragna asked.

"Jin allowed me to live with you while living in his time. He's going to live with Noel to make amends for treating her like crap," was her reply.

"Now that everything is in order, shall we go to our club headquarters?" Rias asked with a smile.


	27. Chapter 27

As soon as Ragna, Izayoi, Rias, and Akeno went to the Occult Research Club headquarters, the president is sitting on her desk with her hands clasped on her chest and her vice-president is standing beside her.

"So, Ragna, that really solves your brotherly issues with him, right?" she asked.

"I doubt it because of our destiny, but I want nothing to do with it. He should just kill me as his brother, not as the World's Antibody, while I fight him as myself instead of being the Destroyer of the World," the white-haired man stated while Izayoi sits next to him.

"I see.. Well, good luck if you ever see him again."

"Hey, Akeno, want to hang out with me tonight?" Ragna asked.

"Well, can I, President?" the black-haired girl turns to her president for this.

"Sure you can, Akeno," was her reply.

Ragna and Akeno head out of the headquarters while Izayoi and Rias looked on them.

"That is one great childhood friend he has," Izayoi take note.

"I'd say..." Rias added.

Unbeknownst to the two redheads is that Hazama is keeping an observation on them from a distance with his binoculars. Not only by himself, but he has Freed and Nu-13 beside him.

"Look at her," he turns his attention to the president of the club. "Her power is the key to taking out that Master Unit. She needs to be observed."

Therefore, his plan will strike for tonight.

* * *

><p>Just as Rias is about to go home, she is throttled by Nu.<p>

"What the hell?!" she demanded before being tossed aside by the Murakumo Unit.

"Where is Ragna?" the latter said with an emotionless tone at the Devil for how she believed she is taking Ragna away from her.

"Ragna's not here," was the reply before Rias dodged two flying swords coming from her.

"It seems he is cheating on me for that black-haired bitch. She will die, but the subject in front of me is first. Subject is hostile, preparing for termination."

"If that's how you want to play it, then I have no choice," Rias sends her black and red dark energy on her, but Nu blocked it with her shield from her floating swords. "You're good. Let's see if you can keep up."


	28. Chapter 28

As the two childhood friends are going out for the night, Akeno is wearing a yellow sleeveless shirt, white skirt, and heels, while Ragna is wearing a black long-sleeved shirt, blue jeans, and sneakers. This would give her a reminder for him that since he's living in her time, he will have to wear street clothes besides the black outfit and red coat he usually wears.

Their first stop for the night is in a restaurant for dinner.

"I admit this is going to be the best night we could ever have," Akeno said as she and her childhood friend are eating their respective meals. In fact, both ordered the Hamburg steak.

"Next time we hang out together, I'll cook you a meal," Ragna stated.

"You can cook?"

"It's a hobby of mine."

"Good. Next time, you can cook me a meal."

As soon as they finished their meals, their next stop is at the arcade.

"I see you're having fun at the place," Akeno takes note on her old friend's smile on the place.

"Too bad something like this doesn't come up in my time," Ragna replied. "Let's play a game together."

"Good idea, and I know just the thing."

The two are standing to a dancing platform arcade machine, and it's name is Dance Dance Revolution.

"Ragna, see those arrows on the platform? You'll just follow the beat, and as soon as the arrows appeared and went to the stationary arrows, you step on that arrow. Got it?" Akeno gives out instructions.

"Yeah, I got it," Ragna replied.

As the two begin and he chooses a song, they begin their play. While Akeno is good at this, she finds her friend is good as well, noticing on how he managed to step on the arrows that went to the stationary arrows.

Eventually, they both scored a tie by the end of the game.

"You're really good at this stuff, Akeno," Ragna complimented.

"Same here, Ragna. You're a fast learner," his old friend smiled. "Since it's a draw, let's play one more game."

"And I know the game."

He chose the fighting game known as Tekken Tag Tournament 2. As they pick characters, he chooses Jin Kazama and Lars Alexandersson, while Akeno chooses Ling Xiaoyu and Alisa Bosconovitch. As they fought with their characters with them exchanging blows and hitting each other with their attacks through pressing buttons and moving joysticks, Ragna has won with his characters.

"You're good," Akeno said.

"Just learning how to living in this time," Ragna said.

As they went outside the arcade store...

"Thank you, Ragna, for the night," the black-haired girl said.

"No problem, Akeno. This is so exciting," the white-haired guy replied to the compliment with a smile.

"I'm glad you two are having," Koneko said with an emotionless expression.

"What do you want, you little brat?" Ragna asked with annoyance.

"The President is in trouble, that's what."

"I'm sure what trouble she has can take care of it by herself."

"She's fighting against a robot girl from your time known as Nu-13. Is she familiar to you?"

Upon hearing what Koneko said, Ragna is surprised by this. He knows that Murakumo Unit has an unhealthy crush with and her desire to fuse with him to become the Black Beast and destroy the world. However, the last time he met her, she sacrificed herself while in Lambda-11's body. As of now, she has returned and he knows who resurrected her.

"Terumi..." he muttered angrily. "Akeno, let's go!"

"Right!" Akeno nodded as she makes a teleportation circle to teleport herself, Ragna, and Koneko to where the fight is taking place.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think of the product placement for this chapter? After all, in High School DxD season 1 episode 4, Asia played Daytona and Dance Dance Revolution. That's what I call product placement.<br>**


	29. Chapter 29

Outside of the Occult Research Club headquarters, Rias can hold off on her own against Nu, but knows very well she can't beat her.

"As I suspected, 13th Prime Field Device, you pose quite a challenge," she said.

"Damage minimal. Continuing attack," Nu said with an emotionless tone towards her.

"I know about the Life Link with you and Ragna. I may kill you, but as long as Ragna is alive, you will be alive. I know the reverse of this situation. The only way to stop you is to kill the two of you at the same time, which I will not do so."

Just then, Nu sends out a red sword flying on her direction, hitting the redhead, but she gets rescued by Akeno. Ragna and Koneko arrive to her rescue as well. Good thing the former has carried the Blood-Scythe.

"Akeno, it's good to see you arriving here," Rias smiled at her best friend.

"Why, thank you, Rias," the black-haired woman smiled back at her for the compliment.

"You're late, Ragna," Rias turns to the person in front of her that Akeno is hanging out with.

"Yeah, I was lurking in the shadows, waiting for you to get beat," the white-haired man said with a smirk and started teasing her.

"You're so mean, Ragna," the President said with disappointment.

"Anyway, stand back while Akeno and I handle her."

"Of course," the Vice-President stands beside her childhood friend while Koneko helps Rias to stand back from the battle.

"Hehehehe... Ragna! It's good to see you!" Nu said with a psychotic laugh.

"So I can beat the crap out of you, that's what!" the white-haired man prepares his sword on her direction.

"I'll help you," Akeno transform her clothes to a miko attire.

"Ragna, you dare to cheat on me with that woman?" Nu-13 looked at her with disdain.

"Is that what you think of what I do with her?" Ragna asked with annoyance.

"I think so. Don't worry, let's become one here and now in this time, then we'll destroy her and the world."

"Ragna..." Akeno looks worried for her childhood friend.

"Don't worry, Akeno, I won't become the monster you and your president bitch see destroying you both," the white-haired man said with assurance.

And she knows he's telling the truth.

"Now, let's fight!" Ragna charges to Nu with a slash, but she blocked it with her shield. Luckily, she didn't expect Akeno coming up from behind to electrocute her with lightning coming from her hands.

"Ooh, let's have fun, right, Ragna?" the black-haired showed her S&M side again.

"Yes, we should," her friend smiled.

They charge at the Murakumo Unit with Akeno shooting lightning first before Ragna sends a slash on her. Among these attacks, Nu blocked them and sends two red flying swords coming out of nowhere on their direction. Good thing the two blocked them. Ragna charges at her, but she blocked his blow. Luckily, he manages to send a strong punch to her face.

"Very good, Ragna! Give me more!" Nu said crazily. "Once we become one, we'll destroy the world and those bitches standing before you!"

"Like I'll let something like that happen," the man said with disdain on the idea before making another charge with his sword where she blocked his blow.

Rias is with Koneko to watch the fight, and Rachel teleported to watch as well.

Back to the fight, Nu is about to send a roundhouse kick to Akeno, who blocked it with a giant magical circle popping up. As the latter flies away from her direction, she sends a lightning strike, but the Murakumo Unit is about to block it with her shield.

"Ragna, now!" the priestess exclaimed.

"Right!" Ragna activates his Azure Grimoire once again. "Restriction 666 released, Dimensional Interference Field Deployed! BlazBlue, Activate!"

With this, he is covered with dark energy and will use it to put up a fight.

"Yes, Ragna! Give me more of that energy!" Nu is about to charge at him before he released dark energy with an upward swing from his sword, but she blocked it. She sends more of the red swords on his direction which he jumps up high to block it.

As for the others watching this...

"I wonder if they can beat her," Rias wondered.

"If they can't, please do what is the only way to defeat her," Rachel said.

"No choice, then."

Back to the fight, Nu is about to send her flying swords on Akeno's direction. She really looks angry.

"Don't take Ragna away from me!" she exclaimed.

When Ragna saw this, it is obvious he will rescue Akeno.

"Watch out!" he runs up to her to make the rescue. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm okay."

The two childhood friends watched as they see her summoning a gigantic sword and is ready to hit them both.

"Akeno, I got an idea, but trust me..." Ragna said as he whispered the plan, and Akeno agreed. "Nu, stop! Let's become one and destroy the world."

"What?!" Rias is appalled for this action, but notices her best friend has a plan to do something about this so her worries are gone.

"Ragna, you make me so happy!" Nu-13 as she is about to charge at him, but Akeno uses her magic to teleport her to some place far away. "NOOOOOO!"

"That's one way to stop her..." Rachel said.

"That's one great thinking, Ragna," Rias approached the two.

"No problem, Rias," the white-haired man complimented.

Just then, they hear a sinister, crazy laugh.

"Well, well, it's good to see you again, Ragna!" Hazama approached them.

"Terumi!" his archenemy exclaimed.

"Terumi, you say?" Rias said as she and Akeno remembered the time they've been terrorized by a green ghost when they were kids. In fact, presently, they could tell Hazama's signature matches on the same ghost from years ago.

"If it isn't Rias Gremory and her shitty Vice-President, Akeno Himejima. It's good to see you two," Hazama said.

"Hey, don't call my servant shitty!" Rias defends Akeno's honor by the statement.

"You bastard!" Ragna charges with his Blood-Scythe weapon which Hazama blocked it with his pair of butterfly knives before hitting him with Ouroboros, the chain in front of him summoned that has a snake-like head. Despite this, he sends another hit from his sword and even though he hits him with the dark energy coming from his sword.

"You're good, Rags, but I'm just better," the latter said before sending a kick to his face. Next, he takes off his hat, showing his green spiky hair and his eyes opened, showing golden color. "Let's do this shit!"

"Fine by me!" Ragna sends a punch that is covered with the Azure, but Terumi blocked it. Luckily, the former sends a headbutt on his chest.

"Hahahahaha! You're getting good. I'd fight you, but I'll see you later," the evil man said before running off.

"Wait, you bastard!" Ragna attempted to make a pursuit, but Rias puts his arm in front of him to stop him.

"Let him go, Ragna! We got other things to worry about!" the redhead president exclaimed.

* * *

><p>As soon as he is far away from the others, Terumi puts back on his hat and closed his eyes.<p>

"Nice moves, Hazama," Freed commented. "I saw how you handle that punk."

"Why, thank you, Freed," the evil man said. "Let's see how you'd handle that Devil named Issei tomorrow night."


	30. Chapter 30

The next morning, Ragna is sitting on his desk to wait up for something exciting. Of course, Tsubaki is sitting next to him to notice he looks bothered on something.

"What's wrong, Ragna?" Tsubaki asked with concern.

"Last night..." was his reply to tell her the entire story of what had happened while hanging out with Akeno.

"I see... So that's what happened," the redhead understood the story while she and Ragna walked to the school's hallways.

Suddenly, the same girls who beat Ragna and Issei show up to the former.

"Are you Ragna the Bloodedge?" the dark-haired girl asked.

"Yes, I am. What of it?" the white-haired man asked the next question.

"Well, there's this cat falling from the sky asking for Rawrgna," was her reply. "She is last seen in the Occult Research Club headquarters."

"Oh, no..." Ragna facepalmed as he immediately recognized the person. "Not her..."

As the two went inside...

"Hello, Good Guy!" Taokaka exclaimed with greeting while eating large amounts of food Akeno has ordered, mostly noodles.

"Yup, it's her," Ragna guessed right.

"When Tao came from the sky to this place, everyone is talking about Rawrgna being here. Have you seen him?"

"I haven't seen him, Tao," Ragna said with a smile before thinking with disdain. _She still doesn't have a slightest clue I'm the Rawrgna she wants._

"Isn't she talking about you?" Tsubaki whispered in his ear.

"She doesn't know about it because of that ugly picture from my wanted poster," Ragna whispered. "I'm not that ugly!"

"Speaking of that poster..." Akeno holds up the poster of her old friend with a teasing smile.

Annoyed by this, he drags her out of the headquarters to give out a complaint about it while Tsubaki is sitting next to Taokaka for a conversation.

"Tell me, Akeno, who is this, huh?! This picture doesn't look like me at all!" Ragna complained to his old friend while repeatedly jabbing his finger on the wanted poster. "Does this look like my face to you?!"

"It looks exactly like you..." Rias said with a smug expression.

Upon hearing that insulting coming out of her, Ragna turns to her to swear.

"#$%#% #%#%$ $%#$ %*&$ ^ $ #&#$ #*^$# ^%*!"

"Is that some new language you learned from your time?" Rias asked before the man slumped into depression.

"Everyone is gonna laugh at me when they see it!" Ragna muttered.

As for his statement, he's right. His wanted poster is being distributed all over the school, and it's all thanks to Hazama's doing as he is seeing the entirety of the students laughing at that.

Ragna has been turned into a laughing stock.

"TERUMI!" he screamed into the air.


	31. Chapter 31

After class is over, Issei is ordered to take up one of Koneko's summoning requests for the night. As for Ragna, he is sleeping by himself on his hotel room while Tsubaki and Celica are out for errands. However, he is not sleeping as he is thinking about the problem on his life so far.

_Shit! Jin... Saya... Why has my life turned upside down with this stupid destiny? Me, the Destroyer of the World, while Jin gets to be the World's Antibody. Screw this destiny! I just want my life back to normal! Saya... what's happening to you? Why are you turning against me and Jin? Why? What am I meant to you? Whatever you will become, I will save you! As for you, Jin, if you still insist on killing me, do it as my brother, not as the World's Antibody._

"Hey, we really should talk, Ragna the Bloodedge," Hazama said with a sinister expression while sitting near the window.

"Go to Hell, you bastard!" the white-haired man growled at his nemesis before attempting to slash him with the Blood-Scythe. However, the evil man dodged that one.

"You're using the Blood-Scythe, but not the Azure Grimoire against me. I wonder why," Hazama stated.

Suddenly, he is trapped as a giant magic circle binds him.

"It's because in this time, there is no seithr!" Akeno showed up to be the one who did this while Tsubaki is beside Ragna.

"Where's Celica?" the latter asked.

"She's in the club headquarters for protection, although the president is reluctant to do so because of her being part of the church."

"Ah, Major Yayoi, good to see you," Hazama doesn't lose his smile. "The Imperator is wondering where you are."

"Too bad I don't work for her anymore. Now I know everything you did. Ragna told me about it!" Tsubaki exclaimed with anger.

"It doesn't matter anyway. Hey, it's story time for you all. How about a little story about Saya?"

Hazama started telling the three the story on what happened ever since that day years ago. It turns out as Ragna believed Jin to be responsible for his tragedy years ago and the evil man orchestrated it, Hazama is the true culprit like how he burned down the church, cutting down Ragna's right arm, and leaving him to die while kidnapping Saya. All this while possessing Jin. Also, he and Relius planned on using Saya as the vessel for the god of death known as Izanami.

"DAMN DAMN DAMN! I knew Saya is not to blame for this!" Ragna has his beliefs on his little sister confirmed.

"So you're telling the truth after all, Ragna," Tsubaki added.

"I knew your little sister is good-hearted all along. She's just possessed by some evil entity, that's all," Akeno has her beliefs on Saya confirmed as well.

"But why her?!" the white-haired man asked with rage.

"Why? Just to mess with you, that's why! HAHAHAHAHA!" Hazama laughed at this atrocity he committed. "Restriction 666 released, Dimensional Interference Field Deployed! Code S.O.L., BlazBlue, Activate!"

With these, a force field is formed around him that it throws off Ragna, Tsubaki, and Akeno away, freeing himself in the process.

"I'd kill you all right now, but I got pressing matters to attend to. Ta-ta!" the evil man just jumped from away from the hotel room. At least the room is not damaged.

"What do we do now?" Ragna asked.

"I'm going to tell the President of this encounter you had with Terumi and let her know on the person he's working for," Akeno replied. Just then, her cellphone ring so she answers it. "Hello? Uh-huh. On my way."

"What is it, Akeno?" Tsubaki asked.

"It's the President. She called me that Issei is in trouble during a summoning request. I'm going there. Catch up," the black-haired woman replied before using a teleportation spell to teleport to the destination.

"Let's go, Tsubaki!" Ragna puts on his red coat and puts his sword on his back.

"Right!" Tsubaki said before they run to the destination where Issei is having trouble on his own.


	32. Chapter 32

Ragna and Tsubaki rushed into the house where there is trouble with Issei. They witnessed Issei and Asia are down, but the Occult Research Club comes to the rescue.

"We didn't miss anything," the white-haired man commented.

"Well, well, if it isn't the most wanted criminal Ragna the Bloodedge," Freed commented on his arrival. "You know, Hazama, or Yuki Terumi, told me a lot about you, especially when you're not from this timeline and destroying the peace he's making from your timeline."

"Who cares, asshole? That bastard is not interested in making peace, only doing shits!" the criminal retorted.

"Come to think of it, you look the same as your wanted poster," the villainous priest pulls out a paper which it's Ragna's wanted poster to taunt him.

"That picture looks nothing like me!" Ragna screamed.

"What do you mean? It's so good."

"ARE YOUR EYES ROTTING, BASTARD?!"

Tsubaki turns to Issei.

"Are you okay, Issei?" she asked with concern.

"I'm okay, Tsubaki, and I'm sorry for letting you down," the boy said an apology.

"Look how hurt you are, Issei," Rias attempted to comfort him by touching his cheek. "I'm the one who's sorry. I sent you into the hands of an exorcist. I had no idea. There was a barrier in place here until a moment ago so we didn't even realize."

Upon hearing what she just said, Freed started kicking Asia repeatedly.

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO MAKE THE BARRIER! LITTLE BITCH! DIE!" he ranted, just as his co-conspirator arrives.

"But on the bright side, she bought me that redhead Devil," Hazama commented with his eyes closed, but has them on Rias. This caused Freed to stop kicking Asia.

"Well, well, she sure has," the latter has his sinister expression then turns to the nun. "I'll deal with you later."

"Terumi..." Rias said with hatred for the man.

"Rias, it's good to see you again. HAHAHAHAHA!" Hazama stated.

She makes the attack on him by sending her black and red energy on him from her right hand, but he dodges it. Next, he summons his Ouroboros chain to hit her.

"President!" Issei, Akeno, Kiba, and Koneko said with worry on this.

"Let her go!" Akeno demanded as the chain has Rias in hold.

"Phantom, escort her somewhere away from this shithole," Hazama demanded as a silent flying figured flies on her and disappeared with her.

"Akeno! Where did you teleport her, you bastard?!" Rias demanded while being in chains.

"Somewhere that bitch can't interfere with what I'm doing," was the reply.

"Hey, Terumi!" Ragna exclaimed as he and Tsubaki reach for an attack, but the evil man blocked them both with his butterfly knives before letting go. "This is between us! Leave her out of it!"

"I already got what I wanted from her. Her fight with that Murakumo Unit from last night has got me a lot of data since Prime Field Device has finished observing her so, sure. I'll let her go!" Hazama agreed and his weapon releases the Devil.

Just then, Akeno has arrived by teleportation once again.

"Where have you been, Akeno?" Ragna approaches his childhood friend.

"This Phantom person, I took her down, but you won't believe who it is when you see her. Fortunately, I managed to put her captive by the club headquarters in case you wanted to know who it is," was the reply.

"Fallen Angels are here," Koneko commented.

"We're so screwed," Ragna said.

"Just in the nick of time, too!" Freed laughed on this outcome as some kind of portal appeared. "Hope you're hungry 'cause light spheres are on the menu!"

"So, what's the plan?" Akeno asked.

"Right now, we just need to get Issei out of here," Rias replied. "Akeno, prepare to jump."

"Right!" the black-haired woman has a giant magic circle appearing from her hands.

"Koneko, make sure you have Issei."

"Okay," the white-haired little girl tosses a large object.

"You're all screwed now!" Freed said before getting hit by the object to knock him down.

"Good thing I'm staying to protect the girl. Tsubaki?" Ragna turns to the defected NOL soldier.

"Yes, I'm protecting the girl, too, Ragna," Tsubaki replied.

Due to Rias saying that only members of the Gremory household can be teleported, Issei said his words to them before teleporting away.

"Ragna, Tsubaki, protect Asia," he said before he and the club members are gone from the place.

"Let's do this, Tsubaki!" Ragna readies his Blood-Scythe.

"Right!" the redhead has her Izayoi ready.

"Two against two, that seems fair, right?" Freed prepared his Light Sword and Exorcist Gun.

"It is. Let's do this shit before our Fallen Angel friends arrive," Hazama prepare his butterfly knives.

Ragna and Tsubaki charge on Hazama and Freed, respectively. They exchange blows with the two villains before letting go from that, and catching up to their breaths while the villains still have their smiles on.

Just then, a Fallen Angel came by from the portal, and Ragna recognizes her.

"No way..."

"Yes way," Yuma appeared and fires two spears on him and Tsubaki to put them down. "Toss those two out of here."

"I don't think so, bitch!" Ragna said as he fired a punch on her face to knock her down and Tsubaki grabs Asia. He sends dark energy from his sword on their direction to put them down before leaving.

* * *

><p>As soon as the three got outside...<p>

"Thank you for coming to my rescue," Asia said.

"So you're Asia, the person Issei told us to protect, right?" Ragna asked.

"Yes, it's me," was her reply.

"Tsubaki, take her home. I'll look into more of what is that woman working for those bastards by tomorrow."

Ragna knows that with his archenemy around, the fight has just begun.


	33. Chapter 33

The next morning by the Occult Research Club headquarters, Ragna arrived after having heard about what a stray exorcist is.

"It looks like that exorcist, Freed, has completely lost it," he muttered as he sits next to Akeno.

"Wait! Both of you can't actually be saying that Asia is in the same camp as that Freed dick!" Issei exclaimed on what Kiba and Ragna said about the evil exorcist they encountered.

"We're not saying anything other than that you're a Devil and for whatever reason she is the servant of the Fallen One," Rias exited the shower. "Those are the facts, Issei."

"But..."

"You know, I don't care if you have problems with her just because she is a member of the church, but you need to let Issei see some good in her," Ragna started getting into Rias' case.

"Not again..." Akeno is in dismay of seeing her two best friends argue with their different ideologies.

"I think you don't understand about this whole conflict, Ragna. You're a demon in your world for being the destined Destroyer of the World," Rias argued back.

"You know, why don't you go in the church and see if you will feel pain on the holy objects!" Ragna exclaimed.

"I can't because I might get headaches from that! I'm a pure Devil if you must know!"

"Then maybe someday you should have a member of the church as your servant and get along with that person despite of being an angel!"

Ragna and Rias are on each other's case with their faces sticking on to each other, and Akeno breaks the argument.

"Come on, you two, knock it off already," she said.

"Anyway, I'm going to hang out with Tsubaki," Ragna said as he left the club headquarters.

"Akeno," Rias said.

"Yes, President?" Akeno turns to her.

"Follow him to make sure if he is trying to do what I think he's doing."


	34. Chapter 34

Meanwhile, outside of an abandoned church in the morning...

"So she has decided to let her go..." Freed commented on what Raynare, the Fallen Angel he worked for who is the same person who killed Issei on their date from that other day, just did while walking with the NOL official.

"Well, that's a very good move to consider to be the best. Besides, unlike in the timeline I live in, this timeline has people totally stupid of not knowing about the conflict with Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils," Hazama commented.

"I think you're right about that. What's next?"

Just then, Nu-13 shows up to the two crazy villains.

"Ah, it's the 13th Prime Field Device. Did you observe Rias Gremory, also known as Big Red called by my friend here?" Hazama asked with his one eye open.

"Yes, I did," was her reply.

"Excellent. I'm one step closer to taking out that goddamn Master Unit. Of course, the 12th Prime Field Device, aka Noel Vermillion has to locate that thing for us to destroy with her Eye because she is the Successor of the Azure. In fact, she is going to lure it here in this timeline."

"That is a very good master plan, Hazama," Freed commented with a disturbing smile.

"Why, thank you, Freed," Hazama said with the same smile.

The two of them share a laugh on the move the NOL official just did.

"Now then, what about that bitch of yours?" he asked.

"You mean Asia?" Freed takes note on this. "I think Raynare has decided to let her live for a little while before extracting that Sacred Gear she possesses. Of course, that would kill her, but I don't give a damn."

"That's very thoughtful of you, Freed. Very thoughtful."


	35. Chapter 35

As Ragna went outside the school to take a walk with Tsubaki, they immediately notice Issei has crossed paths with Asia by the park.

"Well, well, what have we here?" the former commented with a smile.

No sooner than later that they followed them to a burger restaurant.

"What a nice date," Tsubaki said with a smile to take note of the two kids.

"Judging by the fact that she's never and staring at that burger, this means she's never been to a diner before," Ragna took note as well.

"Let's keep a close eye on them, shall we?"

"I agree on that."

"Trust me, there's no other way," Issei said with a smile.

"There isn't?" Asia asked.

"This is how you're supposed to eat a hamburger," the boy picks up his hamburger and takes a massive bite.

"Well, if that's the way you're supposed to do it, here goes!" his date picks up her meal and takes a bite. "Oh my, it's so yummy!"

Just then, Ragna appeared to the two with Tsubaki by his side and Issei looks tense on their arrival.

"Don't worry, I won't tell that president bitch you're hanging out with someone from the church. I don't give a shit if she has a problem with God or people that are devoted to God because she's a Devil so you two just have fun," was he said before leaving them, much to Issei and Asia's relief.

As soon as the two young adults left the diner, Tsubaki started the conversation.

"Do you think it's right let him hang out with someone from the church?" she asked with worry.

"Like I said, I don't give a shit what that Devil bitch thinks about it," was the reply.

Unbeknownst to them, Akeno has heard it while watching them from the rooftop. With this information, she decided to teleport to the Occult Research Club headquarters to let her King know of what just happened.

"Any report on what that delinquent is doing, Akeno?" Rias asked while her hands are clasped on her chest.

"I got one, Miss President, and I don't think you'll like it."

As soon as her Vice-President told her of what she just saw...

"WHAT?!" Rias screamed with anger as she pounds a fist on her desk. "That delinquent! Let's get him, Akeno! Tell Kiba and Koneko to join up!"

"Right!" Akeno affirmed on the command.


	36. Chapter 36

Ragna and Tsubaki are hanging out as they take a walk by the streets. Suddenly, they noticed Akeno has entered the crowd.

"Shit!" Ragna exclaimed as he grabbed the redheaded girl and run for their lives.

"The subject is on the run," Akeno grabbed on her cellphone for the call.

"I thought so. Let the chase begin," Rias spoke through the item.

This is where the chase begins.

"What are you doing, Ragna?!" Tsubaki exclaimed.

"I have a gut feeling Rias has gave the order of getting me for allowing Issei to hang out with someone from the church!" was his reply.

They are on a run as Koneko and Kiba are catching up to them, most likely the latter is catching up due to his speed as he goes in front of them. Luckily, they turned to their left and continue the run. As they run to the streets, they saw Rias and Akeno are right behind them. Realizing the traffic light will soon go red, Ragna grabs Tsubaki as they run right past the other side, just in time to lose them when the light turns red with the cars driving on the road.

"I think we lost them," Tsubaki said as Ragna lets go of his hold towards her.

"Think again, Tsubaki," the latter said as the four Devils are in front of them. Luckily, there is an alley on their right to run at to lost them. Despite escaping to the other side, the four are still pursuing. "Shit! There's no way to outrun those Devils! We're screwed!"

Suddenly, a road made of ice came by to block them.

"Need a hand, Brother?" Jin approached the two as he unsheathes Yukianesa.

"Jin..." Tsubaki said his name.

"Don't worry, Tsubaki. You and Ragna should escape their wrath. Noel and I will take it from here. I'll be the one to kill you, Brother, not those loser Devils."

Noel comes to their rescue as well.

"Noel..." Ragna said her name.

"Just go!" she said.

Nodding at this, he and Tsubaki just keep on running to let the other two handle the Occult Research Club.

"Ready, Noel?" Jin asked with a smile, readying his Yukianesa on them.

"Ready, Jin," Noel replied with a smile as well, while reading her Bolverk on them.

For the first time ever since they reconciliation with each other from the last two days, they're willing to cooperate together on a tough situation like the one they're onto now.

"Get out of the way!" Rias exclaimed.

"You'll have to get through us first before that!" Jin talked back.

The two blond characters are ready for a fight against the Occult Research Club giving Ragna and Tsubaki escape from their clutches.

* * *

><p>As soon as they escaped, Ragna and Tsubaki are back on the hotel room.<p>

"Going back so soon?" Celica asked with a smile.

"Hey, Celica. It's good to see you," Ragna said while he and Tsubaki are catching up on their breaths.

"Same here. My, you two look tired. What happened?"

"This is one story you're not going to believe it."


	37. Chapter 37

Outside the abandoned church base, a young girl peach-blond hair and a magical girl outfit has arrived from a portal coming out of.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"You're in a different time, Trinity Glassfille," Hazama replied.

"Yuki Terumi!" the girl exclaimed.

"My, my, it looks like you're in control of your body at this moment," the man said slyly as he takes off his hat to show his green spiky hair and has his golden eyes shown.

This is Platinum the Trinity, a young girl with three personalities: Luna, the rude girl; Sena, the kind boy; and Trinity, one of the Six Heroes. Ever since this trip, the latter is in control of the young body.

"So, what do you want, Trinity?" Terumi asked.

"To stop this madness, that's what!" was the girl's reply as she pointed her big wand, the Muchorin, on his direction.

"Of course. What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to force you out of that body you're possessing right now!"

With her wand pointed at him and energy is emitting from it, she is about to do this spell to lure out the villainous ghost from that body he is possessing right now.


	38. Chapter 38

Once the coast is clear, Ragna takes a walk outside to see Issei and Asia are in trouble by the hands of Raynare from the park.

"Oh, shit! Not again!" he exclaimed as he runs toward the situation.

Just as Raynare is about shoot her spear on Issei while he prepares to double the power of his Sacred Gear, Ragna steps in and grabs the spear, shattering it to pieces.

"Ragna!" Issei exclaimed.

"Ah, so you must be Ragna the Bloodedge, aren't you? Quite a reputation you got from your wanted poster," Raynare pulled out the poster of the criminal that has a picture of him looking ugly.

Upon seeing this, Issei started to laugh.

"Is this really you, Ragna?" he asked.

"Shut up or I'll kick you for this!" the criminal yelled with annoyance with his fist raised towards him.

"You look the same as your poster," Raynare teased him.

"Really? Tell me, which part is it?" Ragna asked with irritation while pointing the Blood-Scythe on her direction.

"Everything," was her reply.

"The hell I do, stupid!"

Next, Raynare fires her spear on him, but Ragna dodges it and strikes him with his sword.

"How dare you?!" she exclaimed with pain while summoning another spear from her hand to hit Issei instead. Just as she is about to fire, Ragna grabs her wrist and hops into the air to deliver a fierce, spinning downward hand swinging-slam of darkness to her.

"It's over, Raynare, or Yuma, I don't care!" he exclaimed.

"For him, not me," the Fallen Angel sinisterly flies to the air and strike Issei to the chest with her spear, causing Asia to heal him. "Now, Asia, be a good little girl and come with me. Your healing power is far more rare and infinitely valuable to our kind than his Sacred Gear ever could be."

"Shit! That's what you're after from this girl!" Ragna exclaimed from behind.

"How about you and I make a deal? If you agree to come with me, then I won't murder your friend," Raynare said as she summoned an even bigger spear.

"Screw you, lady! No way she's going with you!" Issei tried to stand up and fight her.

Before he could do so, she flies above them and is about to throw her spear to them. Luckily, Ragna jumps into the air and sends a straight kick to stop this.

"Let's get out of here, now!" he exclaimed.

Before they could do so, the Fallen Angel summoned her spear once again. Even though Asia dodged her attack, the spear exploded on Ragna and Issei, throwing them both to the water.

"Bitch..." the white-haired man said.

"I spared his life on purpose. If I wanted to, I could have delivered a fatal blow. Your friends would have shattered to a million pieces," Raynare flies beside Asia.

"I'll go with you," the latter has no other choice but to let her be taken away from her two friends.

"That's it!" Ragna exclaimed while raising his right hand. "Restriction 666 released."

"Ah, the Azure Grimoire. Your old friend, Yuki Terumi, created that thing and I'm working with him," Raynare said smugly while holding Asia.

"So you two are pals now, huh? Dimensional Interference Force Field Deployed! Here's the power of the Azure for you, bitch! Azure Grimoire, activate!"

With his grimoire activated, Ragna is about to slash her with his Blood-Scythe, but she successfully teleported away with the nun on her wings.

"Damn! She got away... again!" he exclaimed.

This is not a good day for him and Issei.


	39. Chapter 39

Inside the Occult Research Club headquarters, Rias, Akeno, Koneko, and Kiba have arrived with injuries all thanks to their battle with Jin and Noel. They have irritated looks on their faces toward Ragna.

"The other Devils are not paying you clowns enough?" he deadpanned while sitting next to Issei. Of course, Tsubaki is with them.

"What happened to all of you?" the latter asked with concern.

"Ragna here is letting you hang out with Asia, so we decided to get him back at this, but he escaped with Tsubaki. Before you know it, Jin and Noel started attack us with their Nox Nyctores," Rias explained while looking angry at the criminal.

"Nox Nyctores?" Issei asked.

"It's a set of ten weapons made from my time used to fight the Black Beast. You saw what Jin did the other night; that's him using the Nox Nuctores known as Yukianesa," Ragna explained.

"Really? That's so cool!" the boy immediately gets excited.

"If you live on my time that is..." Ragna said before turning to Rias. "This chase wouldn't have happened if you let that little matter slide."

"You simple-minded fool. Never mind that now. Akeno, tell him what is it you found out about Phantom from Rachel," the latter turned to her second-in-command.

"Phantom... she is Nine, one of the Six Heroes," Akeno spoke.

"This is not good," Ragna facepalmed from the revelation.

"Luckily, she's locked up in my home until I found a way to break her free from the brainwashing. With her under my custody, Terumi won't have any chance of using her to teleport him someplace far away."

Just as Akeno steps outside when she saw Rachel to bring her more news, Rias slapped both Issei and Ragna on their faces with Koneko and Kiba sitting with Tsubaki.

"Let me try one more time. When I say don't, you don't. Both of you have to forget about Asia. You are a member of the Gremory family now, Issei, unlike this criminal you're standing with," she berated the two.

"Fine. Then maybe it's time you release me from your household cause I refuse to just let her go," Issei said in an argument.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that."

"Of course not. I'm your precious pawn. Can't do without your most important piece, can you?"

Hearing those words and sarcasm from him causes Ragna to snicker in this moment.

"That's enough, Issei!" Rias exclaimed before turning to him. "Ragna, knock it off!"

So he stopped before sitting down next to Tsubaki. A conversation occurred to them while Rias talked to Issei more about being a pawn and how his function works.

"My, that's some attitude you have when it comes to her," she commented.

"She's like the Rabbit," Ragna added.

"Rabbit?"

"Rachel Alucard, that's who."

"Oh?"

Just then, Akeno comes up and whispers on Rias from behind.

"Something has come up. Akeno and I have to step out for a moment," the latter said as they started walking. "You too, Tsubaki. Come with us."

"Huh? Okay," the other redhead followed the two.

"Wait a minute. I have more questions for you," Issei said.

"I think you'll just wait when they come back," Ragna muttered.

As soon as the three are out of the room by teleportation...

"I guess we'll have to see about that, won't we?" Issei tried to walk out of the room. Of course, Ragna walked with him as well.

"You're both going?" Kiba asked.

"Yup, and there's no point in trying to stop us."

"You both are gonna be killed."

"I can deal with that as long as I can get her out of there."

"And I'm behind you on this one," Ragna added.

"That's very brave; very stupid, too," Kiba added as well. "This is suicide."

"Too bad you Devils have no goddamn clue of what this Yuki Terumi fellow is and how he fights."

"That's none of your business!" Issei exclaimed, but his expression turns to a surprise.

"I'm coming with you," Kiba gets his sword.

"Wait, what?"

"I thought so," the criminal muttered under his breath.

"Weren't you listening? The President basically said you get into the church and you're promoted," the blond Devil added. "But she also said you wouldn't be able to do it on your own."

"Yeah?" Issei realized this.

"So we're gonna back you two up, and there's no way in Hell that we're gonna let you both go without us so you might as well save your breath."

"Koneko, too?" the brunette turns to the white-haired girl standing next to Kiba.

"There's nothing else going on," she said with a monotone voice.

"Now, let's go!" Ragna exclaimed with a smile as they're ready for their mission.


	40. Chapter 40

Rias and Akeno, with Tsubaki accompanying them, have teleported to the forest in the night where some Fallen Angel dressed in a Gothic Lolita attire.

"You knew Issei won't give up on Asia," the redheaded former NOL major stated.

"Neither does Ragna," Rias said.

"After all, he may be a rebellious jerk, but is really a nice guy. I know that because of my experience with him as a kid," Akeno added.

"Ooh, ask and you shall freaking receive," the young lady landed on the ground from a tree branch and shows her ladylike grace. "Hi there! I'm Mittelt, and I'm totally the most awesome Fallen Angel in the history of ever!"

"For a Fallen Angel, she has quite good manners," Tsubaki takes note.

"This little girl is really into herself, isn't she?" Akeno commented with a smile and eyes closed.

"My servant sensed that you were nearby," Rias stated on what Koneko did. "Since you're out there standing guard, your people must be worried about an attack."

"Worried? No, we're just in a middle of a super-duper top-secret ritual. We don't want you Devils interfering," Mittelt stated.

"Not to burst your bubble, but unfortunately, a couple of the younger members of our team are on their way there right now," Akeno added.

"They're what?! Are you flipping kidding me?!" the lolita Fallen Angel looks outraged by this.

"Nope, and they're not being discreet about it."

"I noticed," Tsubaki takes note.

"Ooh, I hate Devils!" Mittelt ranted as she stomps on the ground and turns her attention away to the three. "I just wanna squish their ugly, stupid Devil faces! Augh! Whatever! Let them do their worse! Not like they can stop us. There are way more of us than there are of them."

"Is that so?" Tsubaki stated.

"That's right. Why are you here anyway? I hope it's not for some sort of rescue operation because if so, you'll have to deal with me first. I may be little, but I promise you this much I can pack a mean punch."

"Is that so?" Rias happens to look curious on this. "Tsubaki, why don't you show her the power of the Sealed Weapon Izayoi?"

"Right!" the other redhead agreed.

With this, Tsubaki has her now light cloak transformed into a Japanese-style military uniform and black military boots. Along the way, she is wearing the Izayoi hat and has the Izayoi sword on her right hand; and the Izayoi shield on her left hand. She stepped into the fight.

"Nice transformation sequence," Mittelt clapped before summoning her pink light spear on her hand to throw it on her.

Luckily, Tsubaki dodged it by jumping up high and attempted to send a slash on her direction which the Fallen Angel dodged that.

"Believe me, this is for show. You'll see the real power of the Izayoi soon enough," she said as their fight continues on with her enemy summoning another spear to clash it with her sword.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Ragna is with Issei, Kiba, and Koneko hidden near the church.<p>

"Oh man, can you feel that?" Issei whispered.

"Yup," Kiba replied. "There must be a ton of priests in there."

"Seriously, I think I'm glad you guys are here."

"Well, hey you and I are buddies, right?"

"As long as you don't act psychotic like my brother..." Ragna commented.

"Don't worry, I'm not like that guy," Kiba said in reassurance before going into a dark mood. "Besides, Fallen Angels aren't exactly my favorite things in the world. The truth is, I hate them."

"Oh yeah?" Issei asked.

Ragna could only stare at this moment before he and the others noticed Koneko started to walk directly into the front gate of the church.

"I knew she will try that move," he muttered with his arms crossed.

"Hold on! Don't just go in!" Issei exclaimed.

"No need to be sneaky. They know we're here," Koneko said as the three followed her.

"Strange. When I got to a NOL base in Kagutsuchi in my timeline, no one is there, so I could suspect it's a trap," Ragna added.

"So this NOL organization... is it good or bad?" Issei wondered.

"Depends if you think their dictatorial rule will keep the world safe or the world would be into shit without their dictatorial rule," was the reply.

Before Koneko could get a chance to kick the door open, she and the others saw a sudden chill coming up.

"Oh crap..." Ragna facepalmed.

As giant ice spikes are formed on their direction, they dodged it and saw the person who did it: Jin Kisaragi.

"We finally meet, Brother," he said with sinister glee.

"Ragna, isn't that your brother? Jin, isn't it?" Issei turns to the criminal while looking into the guy with fear.

"Yes, it's him," was the reply.

"So, shall we fight?" the crazy former NOL official is up for a fight.

"If you're going to settle the score with this crazy dude, we'll go on ahead," Issei said as Koneko kicked the door open to let themselves and Kiba in.

"I'll catch up."

"Now that those Devils are out of the way, we shall continue on and fight as what our destiny told us," Jin said with a psychotic smirk.


	41. Chapter 41

Meanwhile in some mysterious hideout, the Imperator of the Librarium is taking a watch on the fights taking place by the church while she's sitting on her throne.

"At last, the conflicts will end once and for all," she said with a glee. "Terumi..."

"Hmm? What is it?" Hazama asked her.

"In case Ragna has dealt with his own brother, I'll be the one to take him out," Izanami said.

As much as he wanted to object to this order knowing her enemy would be stronger than her, he decided to accept it as a smile crept up on his face.

"Okay then," Hazama said as he noticed Hakumen is coming from the screen. "If he can pass through two Jin Kisaragis that is."

* * *

><p>Outside the church by the trees where Tsubaki has her fight with Mittelt with Rias and Akeno are only going to watch.<p>

"As I suspected, you're strong, but for how long?" the Fallen Angel asked with a smile. "Mr. Terumi said the Izayoi will make you blind if you use that for too long."

"As long as I still have my light to protect my friends!"

"Is that so? Rescue or not, I can't let you go. You're like totally the captain of your 'loser' squad and if we take you out, they're on a trip to useless town. Sorry, but I'm bringing friends to this tea party," Mittelt puts up a magical pose as a portal opened from behind them, and it reveals the Fallen Angels Issei encounter. Though Ragna only had encountered the Fallen Angel that has blue hair.

"Are you kidding me?" Tsubaki is in for a surprise.

"Good work, Mittelt," Kalawarner said, wearing another coat to replace the one Issei destroyed.

"Sad to say we meet again, Lady Gremory," Dohnaseek stood behind her with a smug expression. "You should've kept your servant in line."

"He stuck his nose where it doesn't belong again."

"Well, well," Akeno looks ecstatic. "The gang's all here."

Rias smiled at this. As long as the three kept the other three distracted, they would win.

* * *

><p>Ragna is fighting against Jin once again. As usual, he is holding back because despite the crap between them, he still cares about him. Their respective blades are locked onto each other.<p>

"You know, Brother. I get what my destiny is," the latter spoke.

"What is it?" the former asked.

"To think the source of all evil is you. Evil is chaotic, so I must eradicate that even if it's a relative."

"Is that so? Too bad destiny will suck on you, Jin!"

Ragna has landed a punch on his brother that he is thrown to a wall of the church.

"Very good, Brother," Jin brushes off the injury. "Let's see if you can handle this!"

He sends three flashes of ice on his direction, so he unleashed dark energy from his sword in the shape of one of the Black Beast's heads to cut them down. However, his brother is quick to send an almost hit with his sword, not to mention he's grinning like crazy on this action.

_That bastard..._ Ragna thought bitterly.

He flies forward while circle-slashing with his Blood-Scythe downward, but Jin blocked it with the Yukianesa.

"Not bad, Brother, but let's see how'd you like this!" the latter slashes out a giant ice wave at a high speed along the ground. The white-haired man is lucky to dodge that.

"I'm ending this fight right now, Jin!" Ragna exclaimed as he leaps upward in a spiraling motion while uppercutting with a sword slash hilt first, then an uppercut, and lastly, a kick downwards on him.

It looks like he has won against his brother once again.


	42. Chapter 42

As Issei, Kiba, and Koneko have done dealing with Freed, who has retreat from them, Rias, along with Akeno and Tsubaki, is still outside to provide a distraction for the Fallen Angels.

"It seems very clear to us that your intention here is to obstruct our ritual and that we can't allow," Dohnaseek guessed right.

"You'll pay for it with your lives!" Kalawarner exclaimed as they're ready to attack the three.

"Akeno, Tsubaki..." Rias called on the two.

"Already on it," Akeno said.

"Right!" Tsubaki added.

The two girls are on for a transformation of their clothes. Akeno transforms hers into a miko outfit, while Tsubaki transforms hers into her Izayoi armor.

"No fair! I wasn't told to wear costumes to this fight!" Mittelt pointed furiously on the former before turning to the latter. "As for you, I'm quite jealous because you look more sexy in that outfit and you have a big sword!"

Izayoi rolled her eyes from this, and Akeno summoned a barrier from above to trap the Fallen Angels with themselves, including Rias, in it.

"It's a barrier!" Dohnaseek exclaimed while he and Kalawarner looked at the magic circles surrounding them.

"Uh oh! We're toad screwed!" Mittelt acknowledged the trouble she is in right now.

"Catching my prey in a cage makes me so hot," Akeno licked her finger while showing pleasure in this.

"Once again, she's into S&M," Izayoi said with dismay as she turns to Rias about it. "Is she always like this?"

"Pretty much, yes," the latter replied.

"This was your plan the whole time!" Kalawarner growled to realize what is going on right now.

"Yup," Akeno confirmed it. "And I'm going to take a whole lot of pleasure out of watching you three in pain. Hope you're into S&M."

"That's totally gross!" Mittelt is disgusted that she started to fly.

"End of the line for you," Rias stated.

"Hmph. Go ahead and act as confident as you want," Kalawarner is not bothered by this plan.

"The ritual is almost done, and once it's over, not even _you_ will have the power to stand against us, Lady Gremory!" Dohnaseek added.

* * *

><p>Freed has arrived to the mysterious hideout where Izanami is waiting for him.<p>

"So, Freed, have you got what I wanted?" she asked while sitting on her throne.

"Here it is," the priest pulls out a data chip on his pocket.

"Excellent," Izanami smiled at this. "With this power gathered from those three Devils you encountered, it would the key for my ultimate weapon to destroy the Master Unit Amaterasu. In fact, I could feel it approaching in this timeline as we speak."

"Well, good for you," Freed smiled on this moment.

* * *

><p>"You're getting good, Jin, but I'm better," Ragna carried his brother's body.<p>

"Is that so, Dark One?" Hakumen approached him.

"Oh, it's you, Masked Freak. Look, I don't have time to deal with you right now."

"I knew you would say that."

"Here," Ragna passed the unconscious Jin towards his alternate self. "Take care of him for me."

"You ask me for a favor? Surely, you jest, Ragna the Bloodedge," the latter stated.

"I'm not, Hakumen, or Jin whatever."

"Fine then," the armored man agreed on the matter as he runs away while carrying his past self someplace safe.

"How touching!" a voice said.

It is then that Izanami has appeared to confront Ragna by herself once he took care of the battle he's into now.

"Saya. No, Izanami..." Ragna stated.

"Now you know who I truly am?" the emotionless girl asked.

"Terumi told me the entire story. I'm asking you one time; get out of Saya's body right now."

"Why should I even do that?"

"I want my sister back; my reason to exist."

"Is that so? If that's what you truly want, then you must fight me."

Izanami summoned a weapon from her right hand and holds it with her two hands. That weapon she is carrying is a Grim Reaper's scythe; then again, she's a goddess of death.

She is ready to fight the Grim Reaper herself.

"I'd thought you might say that," Ragna has his Blood-Scythe ready. "I'm going to defeat you without using the Azure Grimoire."

"Really? Well then, make that happen," Izanami replied on his statement.

Now Ragna is in for a fight to rescue his sister from the entity possessing her once and for all.


	43. Chapter 43

Ragna attempted to send an upward sword slash on Izanami, but she blocked it and jumped backwards away from him. He tried to leap upward in a spiraling motion while uppercutting with a sword slash hilt and she blocked the attack before it is performed.

"Tell me, Ragna the Bloodedge. How bad do you want your sister back?" she taunted the criminal.

"As long as I live with that purpose!" the latter exclaimed with rage.

He returns the attack on the villainous entity as she flies up high to the rooftop of the abandoned church with a smirk on her face.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, three light-colored spears are being thrown towards Rias, but Akeno blocked them just in time. Izayoi fired a high-speed projectile attack towards Mittelt, who dodges that and attempted to throw her light spear on her, but the former cuts it down with a slash from her big sword.<p>

"That's gonna get old real fast," Mittelt commented as she sits beside Kalawarner by a tree branch.

"And how exactly how long do they intend to hold their shield?" the latter wondered.

"Not a very well thought out tool, is it? That's gotta be draining," Dohnaseek commented from behind them.

"Tell you what; put those barriers and we'll let you go," Mittelt attempted to strike a deal, but it turns out she wasn't and raises a finger on the matter. "So kidding! Get comfy, 'cause you're gonna be here awhile. Man, I bet your minions think you dropped them like a bad facelift!"

"When I thought your comebacks are a little too much..." Izayoi commented with annoyance.

"Is that so? Well, you should be thankful that Mr. Terumi wanted you alive personally," her opponent commented. "Anyway, I bet Raynare has crunched that boy's ass by now!"

"If I were you, I wouldn't underestimate him," Rias cautioned her on what is in store for Issei.

"Huh?"

"Let's just say he's the most powerful Pawn I've ever seen."

* * *

><p>As Issei tried to escape with Asia in his arms while Kiba and Koneko hold off the other priests working for Raynare, Ragna leaps up to the church's rooftop and attempted to send a kick from above towards Izanami, but she blocked it, only for him to push her through it. Since his opponent is using a scythe, he might as well awaken his weapon into one. With this, he attempted one slash towards her, only to disappear and reappear in front of him.<p>

Next, her hand is filled with dark energy and throws it to him, who sweeps to the left to dodge that. She repeated this while he dodges it.

"Hahaha. So is this what the infamous Grim Reaper can do?" Izanami laughed.

"Shut up, you bitch!" Ragna attempted to hit her with his sword, and she blocked it with her scythe.

"Tell me, do you even have a plan to exorcise me from this vessel?"

"No goddamn clue, but beating the crap out of you will do!"

He releases dark energy from his sword in the shape of one of the Black Beast's heads towards her, but she sweeps to the right to dodge that.

"Just so you know, I'm _not_ using the Azure Grimoire. It's just I'm connected to it, that's all."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

"A Pawn?" Mittelt is in for a surprise. "Well, isn't that nifty? You nerds named your servants after chess pieces? The Pawns are the dopes who line up at the front, is that right?"

"Hehehehe. Yeah, they're the sacrificial players," Kalawarner laughed at the team Rias assembled.

"Does every Devil in this time call their servants by their function as chess pieces?" Izayoi asked.

"Pretty much, yes," Akeno replied on the question.

"I see..." her friend nodded with understanding just as the priestess turned to reply on the two Fallen Angels on the topic.

"Nonsense, we would never sacrifice any of our members. We're family."

* * *

><p>Ragna and Izanami have their blades clashed repeatedly. One fought to rescue his sister, while the other to refuse the offer.<p>

"You never give up, do you?" the latter asked with her blade glowing with dark energy that the former stands back. Next, she flies from the sky to zap him with it as he runs to dodge them.

He jumps up high to deliver an upward sword slash on her from behind to put her down from the ground.

"No, I don't," he said.

Ragna dashes at Izanami with his left hand engulfed in darkness, and swing claws forward his right arm; and strikes her with dark energy in the shape of one of the Black Beast's heads that bites forward. Next, he performs a very fast, dashing sword slam but doesn't release two crossing spikes of dark energy to hit her directly with, defeating her in this fight once and for all.

"Now, bitch, give me my sister back!"

"Until another day!" Izanami refuses the offer so she flies away by herself since Phantom is not around to teleport her far away.

"Damn! I was so damn close!" Ragna gritted his teeth from the moment.

* * *

><p>Back to where Rias, Akeno, and Izayoi are distracting the Fallen Angels, the Vice-President did her best to block the light spears thrown by them, only it failed on her this time.<p>

"It doesn't matter what that moron's abilities are! He doesn't stand a chance against Lady Raynare!" Dohnaseek growled.

"Even if she's his ex-girlfriend! Hahaha!" Mittelt laughed on the matter.

Izayoi could tell Rias is getting angry about it.

"I think she shouldn't have said that," she whispered.

"Right about that," Akeno whispered back.

"Oh, we've read all the tragedy lame details of their little fling," Mittelt continued.

Somehow, Dohnaseek also finds this funny.

"Now stop," he chuckled. "Mittelt, you're evil!"

"What a joke!" Kalawarner added.

The three Fallen Angels are throwing their spears at Rias.

"Watch out!" Akeno called, but her King just blocked the attacks with her surrounded with crimson energy.

"She deflected it!" Kalawarner exclaimed with fear.

"He's not a joke!" Rias growled with eyes closed. "No one laughs at my servants!"

"Look what you did now. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to taunt her like that," Akeno said with sadism.

"Remind me to not get her angry," Izayoi whispered once again.

"Keep that in mind."

As Rias opened her eyes, she is about to shot a massive burst of crimson and black energy.

"Whoopsie on you!" her Queen commented.

Rias opened fire on the three Fallen Angels, killing them once and for all.

That went well on her part.


	44. Chapter 44

Ragna started running to the area where he heard the screams of the Fallen Angels' annihilation, only to find Akeno in her priestess outfit cleaning up the dark feathers.

"If I'm not mistaken, the Fallen Angels are annihilated," he stated.

"Yup," Akeno confirmed it. "So did you get your sister back?"

As soon as she started asking her childhood friend about this question, Ragna goes into a dark mood.

"I guess that's a no," his friend stated before putting up with a smile again. "Don't worry about it. You'll get another chance."

"Thanks, Akeno," Ragna looks appreciated so he drops the dark mood on his face.

"Ragna," Rias called on him with Tsubaki, having transformed back from her armor, by her side and throws a broom at him. "Since you're her childhood friend, why don't you help her in cleaning up this mess?"

"What the hell?" the criminal growled. "Listen, queen bee! I destroy things, not clean up things!"

"Too bad she has a point," Rachel teleported to the group.

"The hell, Rabbit?!" Ragna looks annoyed by her statement.

Ragna reluctantly helps his childhood friend clean up the mess of dark feathers by sweeping them with just a broom.

"Seriously, you don't see me cleaning up NOL bases after I destroyed them!" he exclaimed.

"Why don't you go home already, Tsubaki?" Rias turns to the other redhead.

"Right! See you in the morning, Ragna!" the latter runs off from the place.

"At least she doesn't have to clean up like this..." the criminal muttered while sweeping the floor with Akeno.

"A dog like you should have appreciation with helping a friend from childhood," Rachel added before teleporting away, leaving the two alone to clean up outside the abandoned church of dark feathers.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it, Rabbit," Ragna said with annoyance.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the Imperator is in a weak condition as she arrived back to her mysterious hideout.<p>

"This is not... yet over... Ragna the Bloodedge," she staggered from the floor. "Next time..."

"Too bad there won't be a next time," Hazama's voice is heard as he turns around to let her see him sitting by her throne, and she is feeling herself absorbed by him via his Azure Grimoire.

"Terumi... What are you doing?!"

"Did someone call my name?" a similar voice spoke, and it appeared a figure few articles of clothing from Hazama's form, including an open shirt beneath his vest that shows his chest, a loose black tie, two belts, and black pants. He wears a hooded yellow cape with black markings and large rolled-up cuffs along with long black ribbons and bandages across his arms.

That is really Yuki Terumi, no doubt.

"How did this happened, my dear Imperator?" he said with a sinister grin before answering his own question. "It's all thanks to Trinity Glassfille's work that have done it. To think she can try to separate me from Hazama, but I got my own body. Thank her for this moment. She's already in the other world which you'll be joining her as well."

"What is the meaning of this?" Izanami demanded while she's feeling her life is about to end.

"I knew that sooner or later, you'd betray us so sending you in a battle against Ragna is a good idea to weaken you. Now that you've lost, you will die and your power will be absorbed to me," Hazama explained.

"But you will die if I die! I'm observing you!" his boss exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Raggy's hatred towards me is enough for my existence to be secured. Also, I have a new observer in case if something like this comes up."

It is then that Freed appeared from the shadows to confirm that he will be Hazama's new observer.

"Also, unlike the other observers, he can take action. I already took care of it," Terumi added.

"I never thought you two, being the same person, be able to do this!" Izanami screamed as she tried to reach out to Hazama. "TERUMIIIIIIII!"

With those last words, she is truly dead, freeing Saya from her possession once and for all due to her being absorbed to Hazama's body. Then again, his made is created from the Azure Grimoire.

"Don't worry, Izanami. Your vessel is still useful to us against Raggy. I swear to that," Terumi added with glee.

The three share a laugh as this part of their plan has been fulfilled.


	45. Chapter 45

The next morning, Ragna has entered the Occult Research Club headquarters.

"Oh hello, Ragna," Rias greeted with a smile while sitting on the sofa.

"It's good to see you, Ragna," Celica greeted next while sitting next to her.

"Good to see you're starting to get along with her," the outlaw noticed. "Also, where the hell is Tsubaki?"

"I realized you're right about the fact that it doesn't matter if two opposing religions should be enemies with. This Celica woman, your caretaker, is so nice that I decided to let this matter slide for a while," Rias stated. "As for Tsubaki, she's tending Jin from the wounds you inflicted on him last night."

"Good."

"Also, nice job."

"Hmm?"

"You defeated your own brother and sister without using the Azure Grimoire."

"Let's just say that the substance from a hundred years from now is not here."

"I see," Rias added. "Anyway, you should help Akeno with baking the cake as part of honoring of having a new Devil on the club. She told me you're good at cooking so it's about time you show that talent of yours to her."

As soon as he goes to the kitchen, Ragna notices his childhood friend is preparing tea cups and a pitcher that has tea.

"Ah, Ragna. Just in time to help me with the cake," Akeno said happily.

"Okay then..."

He gathered all of the ingredients needed like eggs, sugar, baking powder, and flour. Next, he mixed ingredients into a bowl before putting the batter to a cake pan, heat it up to the right amount of degrees in an oven, and once that is done, let it cool down before covering it with frosting.

To him, it's quite easy.

"That's impressive of you, Ragna," Akeno complimented.

"Why, thank you, Akeno," her childhood friend replied back. "Also, who is the new Devil servant we're going to celebrate for?"

"It's Asia."

Upon hearing that name, Ragna realized she's been killed and resurrected as a Devil like what happened to Issei. He is silent from this.

"So you knew..." Akeno added.

"It's obvious. Anyway, Akeno..."

"Hmm?"

"Ever since we met on that day, we were only friends. When we're reunited about days ago in this timeline, I... I want to be more than just that. What I'm trying to say is..."

Ragna struggles to find the courage to tell Akeno of how he feels about her, but after the troubles he solved like defeating Nu-13 and freeing Noel from Hazama's control, it's about time he tells the truth.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" he asked.

As he told her the truth, Akeno is surprised on what he said.

"You want me to be your girlfriend?" she asked.

"Yes. You're my only friend ever since childhood before Jin and Terumi burned down my home, cut my right arm, and taking Saya away from me. You're the light to my darkness."

Akeno is surprised by this. She never cared about if her childhood friend is the destined Destroyer of the World, and being the Black Beast.

"Ragna..." she said.

She approached him closely and then gives him a kiss to his lips while wrapping her arms around him. He then wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back.

"Yes, I want to be your girlfriend," Akeno replied with a smile after letting go of the hug. She added another topic. "How about Tsubaki?"

"She already has Jin. I was just taking care of her until she can go back to him," was the reply.

Unbeknownst to them, Rias is peeking from the lock about this. She smiled at the moment between them.

"Now, let's prepare the welcome to Asia," Akeno said.

As soon as Issei, Asia, Kiba, and Koneko arrived to the headquarters...

"Oh, perfect! You're all here! I bought cake so we could officially welcome our new member!" Akeno said with Ragna by her side while bringing out the cake and tea.

"Um... Mr. Ragna?" Asia said.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you for the rescue the other night," was the nun turned Devil could say.

"Don't worry about it. You don't deserve that shit anyway," the criminal added.

Just then, Rachel appeared to the group to deliver some news.

"What is it, Rabbit?" Ragna said with annoyance.

"My, you learned to grow up, not to mention I saw what Rias here saw," the vampire added.

This causes Ragna to blush with humiliation in what she has to say about this.

"What is it?" Issei asked.

"It's nothing to be concerned about it, dear boy," Rachel said.

"What are you doing here, anyway, Rabbit?" Ragna asked.

"I deliver you some news that I managed to find out where those portals that led you, your brother, and Noel to this timeline, and that I managed to gain enough power to teleport all of you back to your timeline," was the news.

Upon hearing that, Akeno started to look worried about it. Surely, she wanted Ragna to go back, but after becoming his girlfriend, it is so not a good moment.

"As much as I wanted to go back to my timeline, I'm staying here for a while," the latter said his decision, much to Akeno's joy.

"I knew you're going to make that choice so after you celebrate the welcome of the new Devil of the ORC, you can say goodbye to the people who are not from this timeline," Rachel said before leaving.


	46. Chapter 46

Meanwhile...

"Ahahahahaha! Wasn't that a sweet ending? Gag me," Riser said as he watched the event from his bird familiar with his harem of 14 women.

Before anything else, a sinister voice spoke to him.

"Too bad this is my show now," Terumi arrived as he appeared to him.

"Who the hell are you?" Riser asked.

"My name is Yuki Terumi, and you're hogging on my spot as the next villain!" the villain slashed on his chest with his butterfly knife after using the Ouroboros to keep him in captive. However, the injury heals. "Immortality... interesting, but..."

Terumi spills holy water towards Riser, and that damaged his soul since he's a Devil. It also disabled his regeneration abilities.

"Who's laughing now, you bastard? Hahahahahahaha!" the evil man then slits the Devil's throat, killing him once and for all. This act terrifies the rest of the peerage. "Don't worry, you ladies are going to be useful in my show."

Those are the words he said before leaving them, and only the victim's younger sister, Ravel, escaped from the villain's grasp.

* * *

><p>By the mysterious hideout, Hazama and Freed are seeing the event of what Terumi just did.<p>

"Wow, that's very impressive of him," Freed stated.

"That's the way that he is when I'm him," Hazama added before the traitorous character arrived. "Enjoying your little play, Terumi?"

"Yes, I did, Hazama. Now, it's time for those girls to be become the next seithr for this timeline. Let's do this shit!" the hooded man exclaimed.

With those words, Freed pulls the lever where their hideout has a giant altar that it's activation has caused the girls, except Ravel, to fall down and transform into blue orbs. This means Terumi is using them as seithr. Not only that, but also it seems that NOL officials from a distant timeline were affected as well.

This is all according to what he's planning.

"Not bad for Devils and officers," Hazama stated with a grin.

"It is, Hazama. It is," Freed added.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the two evil green-haired men started their laugh on how everything is going their way so far. Of course, Freed joins in as well.

Just then, a portal came by and it reveals Relius and Litchi appearing.

"So, Hazama, I see you and Terumi got separated," the evil scientist said.

"Yeah, it's all thanks to Trinity, but I took care of her," Hazama replied with a grin.

"You promised you got resources to help me turn Arakune back to normal!" Litchi exclaimed.

"And this is just part of the plan," Terumi added. "Now, to reveal the latest Murakumo Unit created..."


	47. Chapter 47

On the spot where Rachel made the portal to deliver the people not from the timeline before the Black Beast came...

"Wait, you're not going back, Brother?" Jin asked with Noel beside him.

"I'm staying here for a while to support my girlfriend," Ragna said while talking about Akeno. Luckily, the ORC, except for Rias, is not here to hear the secret.

"I see..." his brother said with acceptance. "Well, come back if you're ready to fight me, Brother. I'll be waiting."

"I tend to it. Take care of Noel for me. Also, take care of Tsubaki."

Just then, Nine comes around to see the moment.

"Let me guess. You freed her from the Mind Eater's curse," Ragna talked to Akeno of her arrival.

"Yes, I did," was the reply.

"Oh, Celica, it's good to see you!" Nine said happily.

"It's good to see you, too, Nine!" Celica said as the two sisters shared a hug.

"Don't forget about Tao, Good Guy!" Taokaka exclaimed upon her arrival.

"Tao! Good timing!" Ragna stated happily.

"Cat person told me that if you're staying here, then I'm staying!"

"What?!" the criminal exclaimed.

"Tao's going to hunt down criminals in this time!"

Just as the others are ready to go back to their right timeline, Tsubaki stopped moving.

"What is it, Tsubaki?" Jin asked.

"As much as I wanted to go with you, I'm staying here so I can support Ragna's relationship with his childhood friend. After all, I need to see how he makes this right despite his destiny," his childhood friend stated.

Jin and Noel looked at each other from this, and they smiled at her decision.

"Go ahead, Tsubaki," Noel said. "Find your justice while living with him."

"Thank you, Noel," Tsubaki gives her best friend a hug before going to Ragna's side.

"Take care of her, Brother," Jin said.

"Same here with Noel," Ragna added.

"Let's go, Noel," the former NOL Major grabs on his superior's hand and has a smile on his face while doing so.

"Right, Jin," Noel said.

Ragna, Tsubaki, Akeno, Rias, and Taokaka are there to see this goodbye as the portal closes. This is one moment they would never forget.

"Now what?" Taokaka asked.

"You hunt down criminals, that's what you're good at," Ragna replied as the cat-like warrior happily walks away. "Akeno, let's start our date."

"Alright!" Akeno said excitingly while he grabs her hand, ready to start their date for the day.


	48. Chapter 48

Ragna and Akeno went to the former's apartment to have lunch. As promised, he will cook her a meal the next time they hang out together. Tsubaki is exploring the city in hopes of finding the true meaning of justice.

Once they finished their meals and waited for an hour, the two childhood friends, now a couple, go outside of the apartment to spend some time quality time together. Their activities includes going to the arcade where they played fighting games. Not only that, but also shooting games. Apparently, Ragna and Akeno are quite good in those games. Next, they got to buy books for the former to know more about legends in Japan.

They walked to the abandoned shrine afterwards by the afternoon.

"So that's where you live, huh, Akeno?" Ragna asked.

"Yes, Ragna. I live here," his girlfriend replied.

Just then, he noticed boxes are outside the place, not to mention the bounty money he collected from catching criminals.

"Why the hell are my belongings there?" Ragna asked.

"Because I moved it there," Rias replied as she approached the two. "Now that you two are a couple, I decided you should live with her, Ragna. Of course, I haven't forgotten about Tsubaki's belongings as well. She can stay here as well."

"Geez, that's... nice of you," the criminal complimented with hesitation.

"Have a good time, you two," Rias added before leaving the two.

"Let's fix the arrangements, Ragna," Akeno suggested.

* * *

><p>Once inside the shrine, the two started fixing the arrangements like sorting Ragna's clothes that he bought due to Akeno wanting him to do that and finding a place where the bounty money should be kept. They planned on sleeping together on the same bedroom while Tsubaki will be sleeping on a separate room.<p>

The arrangements has been set.

"Now, what do you want to do next?" Ragna asked.

"Let's watch a movie together, that's what!" Akeno exclaimed happily as she pulls out a DVD known as Titanic for them to watch together.

This is one happiest day they could ever share on their lives since their reunion.

* * *

><p>Inside the ORC headquarters after Issei left the headquarters to pass some flyers, Rias reaches for her cellphone to call Akeno on an activity for tomorrow morning.<p>

"Akeno?" she asked.

"Yes, Rias?" her friend replied back and good thing Ragna is not around to hear this.

"For tomorrow, I want you and Ragna to have an early morning training. I already heard of how he trained well when it comes to Jubei, but you should see on how he trains with you."

"Okay, I got this."


	49. Chapter 49

In the night of Japan, a young adult man with spiky brown hair wearing a dark green ninja outfit and a long, X-shaped scar on his face jumps from one rooftop to another, exploring the dark streets of the city in hopes to look for some adventure.

His name is Bang Shishigami, and he just stumbled into a portal that led him into this timeline he's standing right now.

"I wonder if there is something I could do to protect this city while I'm living in this time."

In fact, he's getting accustomed on how to live in this time and its cultures.

As he stumbled into the dark streets, he saw a man with white-hair and wearing a priestly outfit approaching a young blonde girl.

"Hey there, Asia. Miss me?" the priest said with a sinister expression.

"Father Freed! What are you doing here?!" the girl wearing a dark teal nun outfit with light blue accent didn't expect to see her former ally once again.

"I came to see you, Asia. So you're now a Devil, huh?"

"Devil? How dare he called her a Devil?" Bang gritted his teeth and raises his fist with anger.

Of course, he doesn't have a clue that Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils are living in this world waging wars on one another.

"Now that you're a Devil, that makes me wanna kill you!" Freed pulls out his light sword and slash it on the dress of his ally turned enemy to show her breasts. Of course, she covers them up. "But I'll rape you first!"

He then drags her to the alley to rape her afterwards.

"Judging by his outfit, he's a priest, and if he's a priest, how dare he call this maiden a Devil and attempting to rape her? Doesn't he have any decency here?!" Bang exclaimed. "That's it! I can't stand this any longer!"

The ninja drops from the rooftop to approach the enemy who is harming the former nun.

"You there!" Bang exclaimed with his finger pointed at him.

"Huh?" Freed turns his attention away from Asia, who is pinned to a wall by his sword. "Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Bang Shishigami! The ninja who fights in the name of love and justice! I see you are an enemy! How dare you terrorize this beautiful maiden here?!" the ninja yelled.

"'Beautiful maiden'? You don't understand, my boy. She is a Devil, now. I'm a priest, so it's my job to exterminate a Devil like her," Freed contradicted with a smile.

"Is that so? Do you have proof?"

"I have."

Freed pulls out a Holy Bible from his coat and opens it to Asia, who started to get a headache.

"No way. It can't be..." Bang looks shattered on what he's seeing.

"Tell me. Does a beautiful maiden like her get a headache when she sees the contents of the Bible?" Freed proved his argument. "This goes to show you she's not a human being anymore. She's a Devil now."

"Even so, she still has a good heart. I can see it."

It's obvious a ninja like Bang won't give up on the innocent people like Asia despite the fact that she is a Devil now. He puts up a fighting stance as he faces her former ally.

"Now, let her go," the ninja demanded.

"If you can get pass me..." Freed pulls out his light sword from the wall, dropping the former nun from being pinned to a wall, and pulls out another weapon known as the exorcist gun.

As he started shooting with his gun, Bang dodges the shots. In fact, for a ninja, the latter seems to be good at dodging the shots even when scaling to the walls of the alley. Then, he crosses his enemy's blade with his gauntlets.

"You're good," Freed complimented. "You're really a ninja after all."

"For a priest, it looks you're exiled from the Church for this behavior, aren't you?" Bang asked a question.

"Good guess. It doesn't matter anyway. I only wanted to kill monsters, so I don't believe in God from the start. If a human like you insists in rescuing this Devil here, I'm going to have to kill you as well."

As soon as the crazy priest points his gun at the ninja himself, their hold breaks, and the latter attempts to deliver punches towards the former, who is fast enough to dodge them.

"Too slow!" Freed finds Bang's opening to slash him with his light sword.

"That may be, but you didn't expect me to do this!" the latter attempted to dash forward on him, but the former jumps up high to land a shot with his gun. However, it didn't hurt him at all.

"Because you're a human, the bullets won't effect you. Interesting."

"Now, it's time to end this..."

Bang approaches Freed closely and grabs him to throw him into the air and kick him down to the ground.

This ends their fight with the ninja himself winning.

"Are you okay, miss?" he approached Asia as he blushed to see her breasts.

"Yes, I'm okay," she replied with a soft tone.

"Did he hurt you?"

"He tried to rape me, but I'm okay now thanks to you."

"Good."

The ninja is relief that she is safe so he attempted to take his leave when...

"Um, Mr. Bang..." Asia spoke.

"Yeah?" Bang turns his head to her.

"Thank you for the rescue. Even if I'm a Devil now, you came to rescue me."

"Yeah well, you're really a good person and I can see that despite of this man's villainous truth to tell me about it. Just be sure to be careful next time, miss."

"Um, my name is Asia Argento. Just call me Asia."

"Okay then. I'll be going to scout for more trouble."

As he takes his leave, Bang will never forget this little meeting with her. He hopes to find out what is going on with this timeline he's living now. Of course, with him being a ninja that is, he will find the answer.


	50. Chapter 50

In early morning, the alarm clock goes off, and as soon as Ragna wakes up to turn it off, it went off by 4:30 AM.

"Why the hell is the alarm clock going off this early morning?!" he grumbled before trying to go to sleep. However, he noticed something is different, and that is he's naked. "Why the hell am I naked?!"

Realizing this, he turns to the other side of the bed to see a naked body, and that is Akeno. Also, her hair is down, putting it down from her usual ponytail hairstyle. Surprised, he falls from the bed.

"Whaaaaaat the fuuuuuu-?!"

"Ragna..." the latter rubs her eye and yawned as she got up from bed.

"Hey! I thought I told you to never do that again!" Ragna growled, and this is not the first time she tries to get him to sleep naked with her.

"Right! Like you don't know it's perfectly normal for two people that are now a couple to sleep naked!" Akeno yelled at him while her eyes are pure white with comical tears and has her fist clenched at his face.

"Okay, I admit. There's nothing wrong with that," Ragna sweat dropped while turning his head away from her.

"I just don't get why aren't you as perverted as Issei."

"Not all ladies wanted to see naked bodies, that's what. If those Kendo chicks don't want three perverts to see their breasts, that's the way it is. Gotta respect their privacy on their bodies, Akeno. Gotta respect their privacy on their bodies."

"I see..." Akeno said.

"Anyway, why the hell is the alarm clock going off this early morning?" Ragna growled.

"Because the President called me to train you for this day," was the reply.

"She did what?! No way I'm doing this shit because I already got training from Jubei!"

"But I want to see it by training with you."

Eventually, Ragna caught her making an expression as if she is begging him to consider.

"Fine then," he sighed.

"Also, you're going to wear this tracksuit," Akeno pulled out the gray tracksuit he's going to wear.

"Since that's the way it is, fine."

Once they got outside, Ragna and Akeno are wearing their respective colors of the tracksuit: gray and red, although the latter's top is red while the shirt is short-sleeved white. The former is jogging, while the latter is riding a bike.

Of course, a conversation would occur.

"You must be good at jogging," Akeno started.

"Yeah well, I've been trained my whole life after the incident with Jin and that batshit insane bastard he's with but not, Terumi, burned down the church and left me to die there alone," Ragna stated.

"He really must be jealous of you for spending more time with Saya than him. It's your fault he went like that."

"Don't get me started on that shit. All he does is 'play with me this, play with me that, Brother'. He's annoying enough in my life and turned into the asshole you see him now."

"But do you love him?"

Ragna seems to be silent on this question.

"I already can tell you love him. He wouldn't be the villain you see him now if you spent some time with him for about an hour or so before going to Saya," his girlfriend teased him.

"Are you going to shut up on that matter right now or what?"

The couple went on their way to the playground which Issei and Rias are there by coincidence. Unlike their exercise, the former two decided to play a sport known as basketball.

"Now, Ragna, this is a sport known as basketball," Akeno demonstrated. "The objective is to shoot a ball down to that hoop. Of course, there will be rules."

"I thought you're going to say that," his boyfriend said. "First, no flying. Jumping is okay."

"No using of powers, especially the Azure Grimoire."

"Settled."

"We'll score up to five points."

Ragna attempted to make his move, but Akeno jumped high to drop the ball from his hands. Next up, she will attempt to make her move to put the ball through the hoop, but he quickly grabs the ball away, and makes his shot, earning him one point.

"Nice one, but you've seen nothing yet," she said.

As the two continued, they got tied scores so either of them will make the last shot.

Akeno tried to get the ball away from him, but Ragna is too quick for this, and makes the shot, winning the game with five points.

"I like this game!" the latter exclaimed happily while the former smiled at this.

"Nice game," Rias clapped as she and Issei approached the two. Of course, Asia is present as well. "I can't believe that's the second time you beat my Queen."

"I'm just strong, that's all."

"Sure it is. In fact, Akeno and I will fight you right now."

"Are you sure right now? What if people...?"

"Don't worry. I've already taken care of that," Akeno casts a spell that no one would be able to see this fight, except Issei and Asia.

"Are you sure you two want to do this? You're going to lose to me again," Ragna boasted while cracking his knuckles.

"In case you didn't know, we've been secretly trained by Jubei," Rias stated with Akeno by her side. "That means we can even the odds right now."

"What?!" Ragna can't believe on what the former just said.

A flashback occurred on both of the two busty figures, and it took place after Ragna defeated the Occult Research Club prior to Issei becoming a Devil.

_"To think he can beat us despite the fact that he's just human," Rias stated as Akeno helped her get up on the ground._

_"Well, you two are seemed to be troubled," Jubei appeared to them._

_"Who are you?" Akeno asked._

_"My name is Jubei, and I'm one of the Six Heroes. Ragna is something else and you two are Devils. To think he beat you all so easily."_

_"Hey, how about you train me and Akeno so that maybe someday we will beat him?"_

_As the cat thought about this, he smiled at the request._

_"Sure, I'll train you two," he replied._

Back to reality on the same playground...

"MASTER!" Ragna yelled, and it came the anthropomorphic hooded cat besides Issei and Asia who are sitting on the bench.

"You called me, my boy?" Jubei arrived.

"Whoa! Who is that?" Issei is surprised.

"I'm Jubei, and I'm Ragna's teacher."

"Your teacher?" Asia asked.

"Yup."

"That's so cool!" Issei exclaimed happily. "I want you to train me someday!"

"If I have time that is... For now, let's watch and see how Ragna can hold against them."

"Master, did you have to train them?" Ragna asked with irritation.

"I don't see why not," his teacher said.

"Now, Ragna, we will have rules," Rias said. "Most importantly, don't use the Azure Grimoire. There's no seithr here, and you should try not to rely on it too much."

"Okay, good one. However, you and Akeno will not fly. Jumping is okay," Ragna stated.

"Also, Akeno and I will fight you together, while you have to fight out of this on your own. After all, you spent most of your journey by yourself, and to think you can beat us on a one-on-one match. This time, it's us against you."

"Good. I'm going to make sure you two will lose to me again," Ragna has a smirk on his face and pulls out his Blood-Scythe, ready for a fight against them.


	51. Chapter 51

Meanwhile, Freed has returned to the hideout with injuries from his fight with Bang, and Terumi is sitting on his throne with a disappointed look on his face.

"So you failed to harass that shitty ex-nun..." the latter said.

"Well, there's a guy stronger than I expected. He's a skilled ninja," the former explained.

"I see... He's from Ikaruga."

"Ikaruga?"

"It's a state from years away that's filled with ninja," Hazama arrived with a smirking expression while standing on the wall with a sinister expression. "Luckily, I saw the whole fight, and he just gave us his name: Bang Shishigami."

"Bang Shishigami... interesting," the ghost whom he formerly shared his body with puts up a smile. "Maybe it's about time to get him and Raggy into the same room."

"Oh, I could just get him to enroll into that same school that wanted criminal is studying."

"Good."

As soon as Hazama and Freed left the throne room, Terumi called in to Relius who is in his laboratory to work on another project his partner requested.

"Now, Relius, are you done working on the latest Prime Field Device?" the former asked.

"Soon, it will be ready," the latter replied.

"Good, this 14th Prime Field Device would have the powers of all the Devils that are scattered around this world, and that it will be powerful enough to destroy that Master Unit."

With a smirk on his face, Terumi is about one step closer to achieve his goal.


	52. Chapter 52

At the park, Ragna is in for a showdown against Rias and Akeno by the daylight. Luckily, there are no witnesses to see this fight. Well, only Issei, Asia, and Jubei get to witness this.

"Ready, set, go!" the beastkin yelled.

Ragna charges on both devils as he attempted to land a sword swipe on them, but they dodged it real quick. Next, Rias has red destructive energy emerging from each of her hands, and he dodged one and blocked the other one with his sword before throwing it aside. Akeno makes her next move to shoot lightning from her hands which he managed to block it.

"Wow, they're so badass!" Issei exclaimed happily.

"That's amazing!" Asia added.

"Well, my students are so testing each other out," Jubei commented while sitting next to them.

He gets a flashback as he remembered the day he trained the two busty figures.

_Rias sends her red energy to destroy the two boulders while Akeno shoots her lightning towards another set of two boulders.  
><em>

_"Hmm, very impressive," Jubei commented._

_"But Ragna will still beat us, won't he?" Rias catches her breath._

_"He may be powerful with that Azure Grimoire of his, but he should learn how to control it," was the beastkin's reply. "After all, this timeline has no seithr."  
><em>

_"Well, he did defeat Jin and Izanami without using it," Akeno also catches her breath._

_"That's good to hear," Jubei added._

Back to reality...

"So, kid, who do you think will win?" Jubei asked.

"I'm not sure who to decide on," Issei replied. Truthfully, he doesn't know who will win, considering Ragna's strong, but Rias and Akeno are even more stronger with their cooperation, contrasting on how he beat them one-on-one.

"Let's see about that."

Next, Ragna swings his sword towards Rias, who dodged that, but he performs a very fast, dashing sword slam on her, throwing her towards Akeno.

"I can't believe he's quite strong," the latter said.

"Seriously, just what is Jubei teaching him?" her president added.

Both girls stand up from the fround to make their move, and fire their respective powers on him where he jumped to dodge Rias' energy attack and blocked Akeno's lightning attack. Next, Ragna lifts his foot up high to hit them with a kick, but they dodged that out of the way.

As for Issei, Asia, and Jubei seeing this...

"That's so badass of him. To think he can be strong without using the Azure Grimoire," the brown-haired kid commented. "That's one tough student you have."

"Amazing..." the former nun commented.

"Well, kids, this goes to show you to that there are ways to improvise the fighting ability of someone," the beastkin added.

Next, Ragna releases dark energy from his sword in the shape of one of the Black Beast's heads, and Rias and Akeno are lucky dodge that.

"Hey! He's not using the Azure Grimoire, is he?!" Issei exclaimed on what he's seeing.

"Nope. He's just connected to it, that's all," Jubei added.

"If you want to play rough, Ragna, we can do that," Rias stated as she and Akeno sprouted wings and charge on Ragna, who dodges that by going to his left. "We're not flying. This is gliding."

Ragna sends another sword slash on the two busty figures, but Akeno blocked it by summoning her sword. Rias uses the opportunity to jump from above to send her energy attack on him. Noticing this, he jumped from behind to avoid the blast.

"Ready, Akeno?" Rias asked.

"Ready," the black-haired Devil replied with her usual smile.

With this, they combined their attacks to hit Ragna, who blocked and swipe off their attacks with his sword. However, this provides a distraction as Rias sends her blast to the ground as it exploded on him, throwing him into the air.

"Now, Akeno!" she exclaimed.

"Right!" her vice-president then sends her lightning attack on him, hitting him directly.

Once that is done, Ragna fell to the ground, being defeated by the two busty Devils. Rias and Akeno holds up each other's hands to show their teamwork has defeated him. With this, the barrier is down.

"I never thought I see this moment..." Jubei commented before leaving.

"That is so badass!" Issei approached the two.

"Well, teamwork is what's important," Rias said.

"Yeah, it is," Akeno added.

"Now, Akeno, help your new crush here."

"New crush?!" Issei exclaimed with surprise while Ragna got up with his childhood friend's help.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that, shorty?" the criminal chided him while Asia is healing him.

"Hey, who are you calling shorty?!"

"Well, we should get going," Akeno said.

"That's fine. I got something to do next with Asia around," Rias stated.

Ragna and Akeno walked their back to the latter's home to get themselves fix after their morning exercise.


	53. Chapter 53

After Rias has decided to let Asia live with Issei, Bang looked on what is going on by the streets of Japan. He saw it looks fine.

"The city of Japan; the city of culture, peace, and prosperity... But it's a breeding ground for evil! I should watch myself!"

Just then...

"Hey, old man, shut the fuck up!" a voice exclaimed.

"How dare you call me an old man?! Identify yourself!" Bang exclaimed and he turns around to see Issei, Matsuda, and Motahama.

"My name is Issei," Issei introduced himself, then introduces his friends. "This is Matsuda and Motahama, and we're the Perverted Trio!"

"Is that so? My name is Bang Shishigami, the ninja who fights in the name of love and justice. You three look at girl's breasts?"

"We sure do!" Matsuda and Motohama exclaimed together.

"Well, in that case, I want in it!" Bang exclaimed happily. "Tell me, are there any girls with breasts that are as big as Miss Litchi's?"

"Miss Litchi?" Matsuda is confused.

"Who's that?" Motahama looks confused as well.

_If I'm not mistaken, Bang is from the timeline where Ragna lives..._ Issei thinks through the ninja.

"Now, where are those girls?" Bang asked.

The trio takes him to a dojo where they notice Murayama and Katase are preparing to change from their casual outfits to their kendo outfits. Bang happens to watch this moment by the rooftop from above the trio.

"Look at their breasts. Just as big as Miss Litchi's. If only she's here in this time as well..." he commented.

"Hey, a scruffy old man is peeking on us!" Katase pointed at him.

"Hey, I'm not that old!" Bang exclaimed before she throws a pan at him which causes him to fall to Issei, Matsuda, and Motohama.

Just then, the four are facing the wrath of the two girls and the other kendo girls with their sticks.

"Well, well, this is new," Murayama said with disdain on seeing Bang as well. "So are you now a quartet?"

"It's not what it look like!" Bang exclaimed with nervousness.

"You perverts!" Katase screamed as she, Murayama, and the others beat not only Issei, Matsuda, and Motohama, but also Bang for looking at their naked bodies while dressing up.

After this...

"This is just too much. Little girls attacking us with sticks..." Bang muttered while in pain.

"Yup, it's too extreme," Issei muttered as well.

"At least we got to see some nip!" Motohama exclaimed happily.

"This city has some hilarious moments as well, especially for me, Bang Shishigami!" Bang exclaimed before attempting to leave the trio. "You kids have fun! Let me know if you're going to have this kind of activity again!"

"Awesome! What a great ninja!" Matsuda exclaimed happily.


	54. Chapter 54

Ragna and Akeno are walking to the streets of Japan, hoping to find themselves a restaurant to have their breakfast. As for the former, he's back to wearing his usual clothes, while the latter is wearing a casual yellow dress.

"Here I comeeeeee!" Taokaka exclaimed happily.

"Oh no..." Ragna facepalmed on her arrival.

"Hey, Good Guy!" the catgirl exclaimed happily before attempting to grope Akeno's breasts. "Your breasts are above average, Black-Haired Girl! It kinda reminded Tao of Boobie Lady!"

"'Boobie Lady'? What are you talking about? And why are you saying my breasts are above average?!" Akeno tries to get herself out of this situation.

"Tao, not in public!" Ragna quickly grabbed the Kaka warrior.

"Anyway, treat me to some food!" Taokaka exclaimed.

Inside some restaurant, Ragna and Akeno have ordered bacon and eggs for breakfast. As usual, Taokaka has ordered a lot of dishes for herself like miso soup.

"As usual..." the criminal muttered.

"My, she has quite an appetite," his girlfriend whispered.

"Well, because of her, I have to pay a lot! I'm sure whatever she ordered, it's going to be friggin' expensive!"

"What did you say, Good Guy?" Taokaka asked after taking her bite.

"Nothing..." Ragna muttered.

"Anyway, have you seen Rawrgna?"

"Not again..."

"Hey, isn't she talking about you?" Akeno whispered once again.

"She is, but she has no goddamn clue I'm the Rawrgna that she's looking for because of that ugly crap drawing for that poster," Ragna whispered back.

"In case you forgot, this is what Rawrgna the Bloodfridge looks like!" Taokaka pulls out a wanted poster of him once again, much to his dismay.

_Seriously, I look like Quasimodo_, Ragna looks bitterly at the poster. _Can't the person who made this picture draw right if he can't get a picture of me?_

Suddenly, a masked criminal wearing a black leather jacket and blue jeans arrives and he's holding a bazooka.

"You! Are you Ragna the Bloodedge?" he asked.

"You're looking for me?" the criminal asked.

"My name is Genzo Shimura, and you're dead!"

The masked criminal fired his bazooka on the table where Ragna, Akeno, and Taokaka are sitting, but the three dodged that. Knowing this is going to get worse, Ragna runs up to him and lands a punch to his face, knocking him down to the ground.

"Hey, waitress! He's paying the bill for me!" he said before leaving with the two. "That was a close call."

"Just who is that guy? He seemed to have a grudge against you," Akeno wondered while trying to get away from the incident.

"No, he's after Rawrgna. Why did he has to attack Good Guy?!" Taokaka looks angry on what Genzo just did.

"Whoever he is, I'm sure this is not yet over," Ragna stated.

For him, only time will tell if he will face that masked criminal once again.


	55. Chapter 55

The next day at school, Ragna is walking Tsubaki to school once again. Of course, Akeno is walking with them. The girls, including Murayama and Katase, are surprised by this, and started to make gossips on it.

_Geez, why can't those ladies leave me alone with this shit already? It's just a walk, that's all._ Ragna thought bitterly.

He, along with Tsubaki and Akeno, walked to his classroom, and is in for a surprise. Bang Shishigami is enrolled by the third year class, and he is talking about his greatest achievements.

"I don't know what you're from, but that is history," one student said.

"That's right," the other student added.

_At least they don't believe in this shit that doesn't exist from a hundred years..._ Ragna is relief and attempted to walk away. "I'm going to skip school."

"Not so fast, Ragna," Akeno grabbed the back collar of his coat. "It seems you know him, don't you?"

"Yeah, one of those people after me. He's the annoying ninja, Bang Shishigami."

"Relax, Ragna. As long as we have class, he won't attack you," Tsubaki said.

"I hope so, Tsubaki. I hope so," Ragna said as they took their seats.

"Class, this is Bang Shishigami. He's going to be a student for the class," the teacher said.

_This is really going to be messy..._

After class is over, Ragna is taking a walk with Akeno while Tsubaki is busy with errands for the Occult Research Club.

"I wonder where he lived," the criminal muttered.

"I'm thinking around here, but it's good thing you're living with me," Akeno said with a smile.

"BASTARD!" a group of boys exclaimed when they heard that. Of course, Matsuda and Motohama are present as they gang up on the criminal himself.

"What the hell did you just do to make her agree in staying with you, man?!" Matsuda asked with tears while shaking Ragna.

"Tell us your secret, you jerk! Did you blackmail her?!" Motohama asked next while holding him from behind.

Luckily, Ragna manages to get them off him.

"Have you lost your damn minds?! I'm going the shit out of you two right now!" he exclaimed with anger while raising a fist towards them.

"Which you won't do it while they were helpless," Bang arrived with his arms crossed and looking serious. "You and me should settle the score once and for all."

Outside the school yard, the battle begins while Tsubaki and Akeno will just watch. Luckily, the other students are not going to watch this.

"Ready when you are, Ragna the Bloodedge!" Bang exclaimed with his fists ready.

"Same here, old man..." Ragna said while readying his sword on him.

"What did you just call me?!"

Bang runs toward him to do a spin kick, which Ragna blocked it. The former throws a nail on the latter, who cuts it down, who leaps upward in a spiraling motion while uppercutting with a sword slash hilt first, then an uppercut, and finally a heel slam towards the ninja on the ground, defeating him.

"Wow. He is good," Akeno said with a smile.

"To think he has earned the title known as the Grim Reaper..." Tsubaki added.

"Grim Reaper! Time to die!" Genzo arrived and fire his bazooka on Ragna once again. He fired many round and the latter has to dodge them.

Meanwhile, the ORC members are hiding by the trees and arrived to both Akeno and Tsubaki.

"I might have a feeling on who that is," Issei said.

"You do?" Rias asked.

"You might have seen this face before..."

Issei started to run while Ragna is busy dodging the shots from the masked criminal's bazooka.

"I'm telling you! I don't know you!" the latter shouted with confusion.

"Die, Grim Reaper! HAHAHAHA!" Genzo laughed while continuing his shots.

Good thing Issei arrived to punch him to knock out his mask.

"Fine then. See my true face."

"What the...!" Tsubaki gasped.

"No way!" Rias gasped as well.

"Impossible..." Koneko just couldn't believe what the true face of the man is.

As he saw this, Ragna looks shocked as if he thinks this is a bad joke or dream.

"He's..." Kiba is surprised.

"My..." Akeno said nonchalantly.

"What the...?" Asia is surprised as well.

"I've been waiting for this day," Genzo said. "I've been traveling through parts of Japan looking for this man. The wanted poster looks like him, only ugly than the real person I'm facing right now. The police should have recognized him, but no!"

He added with tears on his face.

"And then, they said 'I found him! It's Ragna the Bloodedge!'," he slammed the wanted poster. "I will say, 'I'm not even like that!' I'm not that kind of troublemaker!"

It is then that his true face resembles the picture in Ragna's wanted poster. Realizing this, Ragna looks enraged as he is covered with fire.

_QUIT SCREWING ME UP WITH THAT LOAD OF SHIT!_


	56. Chapter 56

As for the Occult Research Club members are having surprised by the revelation...

"This face, is this even possible?!" Rias asked.

"Unbelievable. There is someone out there who looks exactly like that ugly drawing on Ragna's wanted poster," Akeno added.

"Ragna the Bloodedge... this is all your fault!" Genzo cried with anger.

This infuriated Ragna long enough for him to run at him for his attack.

"Do you understand why the people of Japan are after me?" Genzo asked. "Getting chased by the police and bounty hunters... WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU?! GIVE ME MY LIFE BACK! RAGNA THE BLOODEDGE!"

The criminal then attempted to send a hard kick to his face.

"LIKE I CARE!" Ragna ranted before sending his attack on Genzo.

"What do you mean, 'like I care'?! If you're not going to take responsibility for this, then who will?!" the latter demanded.

"Shut the hell up! I'm more pissed about that wanted poster than anyone!" the former yelled.

The two glared at each other.

"This is so unbelievable..." Issei commented.

"That poster made him upset," Koneko added.

"What a big world this is..." Tsubaki added as well.

The comparisons are obvious like the spiky white hair, eyes although Genzo's eyes are brown, and the aggressive expression on their mouths.

"Those two look exactly like each other!" Bang exclaimed.

"Like two peas in a pod," Rias said.

Upon hearing the last comment, Ragna looks offended with his eyes turned black and gritting his teeth. To him, his pride of being handsome is being crushed. If that wasn't enough for him, Akeno, being a sadomasochist that she is, started to laugh harder as she drops to the floor and pounds her fist to the ground. Rias is just going to let her best friend laugh at this moment; after all, she finds it funny as well.

The laughter made Ragna looks so annoyed that he turns his attention to the vice-president herself.

"AKENO! I'M SO GONNA KICK THE CRAP OUT OF YOU WHEN I'M DONE HERE!" he snapped.

"Well, Ragna, we'll just go on without you," Issei said.

"Are you saying this is my fault?!" Ragna pointed his finger on the criminal before focusing back on him. "Why not just change your look for god's sake?"

Upon hearing that demand, Genzo looks angry before pounding his fist to his palm.

"Why didn't I think of this before?!" he exclaimed.

"ARE YOU SUCH A COMPLETE IMBECILE TO NOT NOTICE THIS?!" Ragna yelled. "THEN IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO GO!"

He sends a kick towards Genzo so hard that he is thrown out of the school.

"Also..." Ragna turns to Akeno with a glare before he kicks the crap out of her like he promised after this mess is over. "Now, I had enough of lookalikes for one day."

He walked inside the school building afterwards while Rias rushed to help her servant from the attack the criminal inflicted on her as revenge for laughing at the comparison between him and Genzo.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: In case anyone is confused with Ragna's offended look on his face, it resembles Sanji's look on his face when Zoro said he and Duval are like two peas in a pod in One Piece episode 389.<br>**


	57. Chapter 57

Ragna is seen in another part of the city by the dark night. Apparently, he destroyed a lot of buildings there like the bank and occult store. Not only that, but also he slaughtered the people guarding it. However, he knows they aren't good people.

It kind of reminded him of how he destroyed NOL bases at night and slaughtering the NOL personnel guarding them in his time.

He gets himself into a confrontation by an angry mob; an angry clan, that is. However, it's only about four people.

"You got a death wish, mister? No one destroys our city for no reason and lives to tell about it!" an angry man ranted.

"Hmph," Ragna muttered with no care of what his enemy wants with him.

"That's all you got to say?!"

The angry man charged with a fist towards Ragna, but he is stopped when the latter lifts his leg up and kicked the former in the face.

When he is down, Ragna kept stomping on his back.

"Gaku is down! We gotta help him!" the man with an afro exclaimed.

"Are you crazy?!" a brown-haired woman is in fear.

"No way I'm taking on that psycho!" the man with spiky black hair added.

Eventually, the leader's head broke through the ground by the criminal's hard kicks.

"Now, listen up, you religious fanatics! Do you see that?!" Ragna faces the other three with a furious expression as he pulls out a picture of young Akeno from the folder when he sneaked up on the Occult Research Club headquarters for the first time. "First question, what the hell do you think this is? You, the one in the middle, answer!"

"Wait, you're talking to me?" the man with an afro asked before answering. "That is Akeno, an offspring of Baraqiel, the Fallen Angel, and our own flesh and blood, Shuri."

"Correct!" Ragna lands a kick to his face before asking another question. "Now, the next question. Why the hell is she crying?"

"I guess we found out she has Fallen Angel blood in her so that's why we kicked her out when she was staying with a relative after Shuri's death. We came after her for some time when she tried to leave town," was the reply from the man with spiky black hair. "Is that what you're..."

Before he could say anything else, Ragna sends a dark energy blast with the one of the Black Beast's head as an insignia on them.

"You people catch on fast," he said calmly before going to a more furious expression that makes him like the Devil himself. "Now, leave this town and apologize or else the next time I'll make you cry so hard you're going to crippled for the rest of your lives!"

This apparently scared the four clan members as they ran away while yelling their apologies.

"There. That would teach those assholes from showing their ugly faces in here," Ragna said with his arms crossed before leaving the part of town that was burning with fire from his rampage.

And he just did it all in one night.

"So you just have to destroy innocent lives, Black Beast," Hakumen growled and Ragna takes notice of him.

"What the hell is that about?" the latter muttered.

"You destroyed good people, that's what."

"They're not good people!"

"They were helping God, and you destroyed them."

"Oh, really? Did God helped Akeno when she's in danger by her mother's clan? No, I don't think so. Stay out of my business, Jin."

"Why should I, Ragna?" Hakumen pulls out his sword.

"I thought it went come to this," Ragna pulls out his sword as well. "Ready when you are."

"Hehe. Perhaps we should fight to see whose ways of thinking are right. I am the white void. I am the cold steel. I am the just sword. With blade in hand I shall reap the sins of this world and cleanse it in the fires of destruction. I am Hakumen. The end has come!"

Ragna charges first and avoids being grabbed by Hakumen by sliding and going behind him. Despite this, the latter blocked the former's blow from behind and tries to slice him downward. Luckily, Ragna jumps from behind to avoid this and leaps upward in a spiraling motion while uppercutting with a sword slash hilt first, then an uppercut, and finally a kick to the masked man to knock him down.

"You have improved so far, Ragna the Bloodedge," Hakumen got up afterwards. "But don't think you can surpass me so easily. Why are you not using the Azure Grimoire against me?"

"Because this world has no seithr, Masked Freak, so I might try defeating you without using it like how I defeated the past version of you," the criminal replied while he keeps himself standing. "I shouldn't try to rely on it."

"Hehe. Is that so? For that, you have great spirit. Let's see if you can defeat me without using it."

The fight continues as Hakumen sends a huge projectile wave from his downward sword slash, and Ragna is lucky to lunge at his right to dodge that. Next, the latter sends a headbutt towards the armored man. Their blades clashed and clashed all over the place with neither of them have signs giving up. After all, it's their destiny to fight as Ragna is the chaos to Hakumen's order. Of course, this doesn't help that the latter is really Jin. However, Ragna wants nothing to do with this destiny.

"Time to end this," the criminal charges but jumps from behind Hakumen to avoid being grabbed by him and send a strong kick, and then a huge sword slash in front to send him flying to the sky. It looks he defeated him once again, and this time, he didn't even use the Azure Grimoire.

Lucky move he has made.

It's time for Ragna to head home to get some rest after what had happened for the night.


	58. Chapter 58

The next morning, Ragna is in for a scolding by Rias inside her headquarters, but he could care less on it. Akeno knows those two are going to be in an argument once again, and Tsubaki is there to see it for herself.

"What is the meaning of this?!" the redheaded president exclaimed while holding up a newspaper that has the front page saying, 'Himejima Clan Land Destroyed'.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about," Ragna said in a sly way.

"Don't play dumb, Ragna. Akeno and I know you're behind this! Your signature is there! Who else could have that much power to destroy such land?"

"Um... there's Hakumen."

"Except he didn't."

"If you ask me, you're not doing a good job of protecting Akeno."

Hearing this statement has made Rias looking angry that she stands up from her desk and face Ragna directly.

"Excuse me? I'm doing a good job of protecting her! I talked her family out of killing her under the condition she must never go into their territory and to always serve under my family name, not her family name!"

"Good thing she's not where I was heading to see my own way of protecting her!" the criminal then slams his forehead into the president's.

"Not again..." Akeno is in dismay once again to see her two long-time friends bickering over their different ideologies.

"If you don't mind, I'll be going now," Tsubaki finds it best not to get involved in this argument so she left the headquarters.

"Tell me, what if some members of her clan disagree with this and come after her, huh?" Ragna pushes Rias' head while saying his argument.

"Then I'll just have to intimidate them for their agreement!" the latter pushed back while saying her defense.

"Good thing I already intimidate them by destroying their city!"

"But that is not helping especially when you're the destined Destroyer of the World! There might be survivors out there who saw what you did!"

"Then I'll just beat the everloving shit out of them if they lay a hand on her!"

"You don't even know of how to solve things by not using your fists!"

The two are pushing each other's heads for this confrontation. Luckily, Akeno breaks the argument.

"Hey, will you two knock it off already?! It's all thanks to the both of you that I'm protected! So will you stop this argument?!"

Her friends glared at each other and nod to stop their bickering.

"Anyway, I'm going to take a nap. I'm skipping my next class," Ragna left the club headquarters.

"Akeno..." Rias called.

"Yes, Rias?" Akeno answered the call.

"I'm going to take a nap as well."

Ragna walked to the school sports field to see Matsuda and Motohama are ogling with the ladies, especially Asia. He slams their heads to the ground as a result.

"Quit looking on them in a perverted way, you numbskulls! If you're bored, try running laps!" he kicked their butts to send them flying straight

This is one awful morning he's going to experience with.


	59. Chapter 59

Ragna walked by the nurses office to take a nap. As he napped, he once have that horrible dream once again.

_As a kid, he walked by the church, his home, to see it gets burned down. Next thing he knew was that his right arm got cut off. The trauma of the incident caused his hair to turn from blond to white. Next, Terumi taunted him about it and kidnapped Saya, leaving Jin, the person who cut off his arm, to finish him off personally by sending slashes before leaving him to die._

He woke up from this and catches on his breathe.

"Damn it. Not this dream again. I wish they would knock it off already," he grumbled before he turns to his left to see a naked Akeno there, putting him for a surprise. "What the hell?! Has she lost her damn mind?!"

Akeno woke up from her nap as she noticed her childhood friend now boyfriend.

"Hi there, Ragna," she said happily. "Having that nightmare again?"

"Seriously, why the hell are you naked?!" Ragna got up from bed. "And I just don't know what the hell are you talking about when it comes to my nightmare!"

"It's about what Terumi did years ago, huh?"

As much as he wants to say to her that it's none of her business, Ragna just puts his head down.

"Rias and I... also have bad history with him," Akeno continued on.

"Really?"

"Yes, _really_," was the reply.

Before he could continue on, Ragna noticed his crush is naked so he turns his head away from her.

"Anyway, why the hell are you naked when you're taking a nap with me?" he demanded. "It's not awesome."

"I'm sorry. I just can't sleep unless I'm naked," Akeno stated.

"And I'm betting you and that BFF of yours just love to do that, huh? I'm outta here."

Ragna left the nurse room while Akeno waved her hand in this outcome and left to put on her uniform once again. As soon as she left, Rias entered to see Issei taking a nap so she strips herself naked and takes her nap beside him.


End file.
